Fatal Love
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part One

  
  
  


One cloudy afternoon, a young woman sat in her office working diligently at the pile of work before her. She stopped momentarily as she heard the gentle tapping of the rain upon her window. As the rain drops began to harden, she felt as though it was beckoning her. The young woman rolled her chair over to the window and began gazing at the people below. As she watched the people milling around in the rain, she became lost in her thoughts.

_"I wonder if I am truly prepared to assist those poor unfortunate souls whose paths have brought them to this place. I know that my fellow colleagues are convinced that I am ready. I guess that's because I was under their constant tutelage during my internship here. I thought I was ready too. This career was something I've trained for all my life. But now, as I sit alone reviewing the files of the lives of so many tortured souls, I wonder if I will ever succeed."_

The young woman swiveled her chair around taking a quick glimpse at the files sitting on top of her desk. She then turned back toward the window and began focusing her attention on the rain. She sat and marveled at how each drop of rain seem to be making it's own path down the dirty window leaving only clean streaks behind.

_"I wished I possessed the power of rain. The rain cleanses everything in its path making way for a new beginning. If only I had such a power, I would use it to change the minds and the hearts of the people in this place, giving them a second chance at life."_

"Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts but I've found the files you requested."

"Thank you Yuri," she replied while taking the files from her. "Is my 1:00pm appointment here?"

"Yes. His name is Kenshin Himura."

"Alright. Please send him in," replied Kaoru as she began shuffling papers around on her desk.

Yuri turned toward the man sitting in the waiting area.

"Dr. Kamiya will see you now Mr. Himura."

"Thank you Miss Yuri," replied Kenshin as he stood and headed toward her.

While walking past Yuri he stopped and asked, "What happened to Dr. Genzai?"

"Dr. Genzai retired last month after being here for 30 years. His replacement is Dr. Kaoru Kamiya. She's an excellent psychiatrist who was highly recommended by Dr. Genzai. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Thank you Miss Yuri."

Yuri smiled and nodded.

"Miss Yuri."

"Yes Mr. Himura."

"If you speak with Dr. Genzai in the future, please send him my greetings to him and his family."

"I will be sure to do that for you Mr. Himura," smiled Yuri.

The guard who was escorting Kenshin shoved him while mumbling, "Quit socializing you maggot and keep moving."

When they entered the office, Kaoru sat with her head down briefly reviewing Kenshin's file again. After hearing several clicking sounds, she raised her head toward the guard who was handcuffing Kenshin's wrists and ankles to the chair. She also noticed how the guard seemed to be holding a stun gun in Kenshin's back.

Kaoru frowned at the guard, pointed toward the weapon and asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. This man is a convicted murderer."

"That may be true, but Mr. Himura is also up for parole in six months. In order for me to determine whether or not he is ready to re-enter society, I will need to ask him many questions. It will be rather difficult for him to concentrate on his answers with a weapon pointed at him for the next hour. Could you please wait outside while I conduct my interview with Mr. Himura?"

"But Dr. Kamiya, it is against prison policy for a guard to allow a dangerous prisoner to be alone in a room with a civilian."

Kaoru looked at the guard's nametag and replied, "Listen Mr. Akamatsu, I am fully aware of this correctional institution's policy. I accept full responsibility for Mr. Himura's actions. Besides, I really don't see how he can pose a threat with both his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the chair."

"This prisoner is too dangerous to leave around a helpless female like you."

Kaoru jumped up and pounded her fists upon the desk shouting, "Helpless female!! How dare you say such a thing! The only dangerous person in this office right now, is me! Now get out of my office before I throw you out!!"

"Fine! I'll go outside," scowled Akamatsu as he stomped over toward the door. "But if he kills you, don't come crying to me!" He left the room slamming the door behind him.

Kenshin smiled inwardly thinking, _"She really is a courageous young woman to challenge Akamatsu."_

"My name is Dr. Kaoru Kamiya. I will be your psychiatrist for the next six months. Please forgive my little outburst but I take my job very seriously. When a person is up for parole, I have to do my best to determine if the person is ready to re-enter society."

"It is nice to meet someone so dedicated in preserving the peace in our society. However, Mr. Akamatsu is right, I am a prisoner convicted of murder. It seems rather wreckless for a young woman such as yourself to be alone in a room with me."

"Mr. Himura, when I sit behind this desk, I do not think of myself as a woman. I view myself the same as the other psychiatrists in this institution. We all work together with one goal in mind. That goal is to rehabilitate those who have been misguided and give them a second chance at life. As long as I sit behind this desk, I will try my best to help those who desire to better themselves."

Kaoru turned her attention back to her desk. As she busied herself with finding a notepad and pencil Kenshin began to gaze at her.

_"She such a strong and compassionate woman. I've never known a woman to be so committed to the needs of others. But her idealistic goals will only be wasted on me. I don't deserve a second chance at life."_

"Now Mr. Himura, I've noticed in your file that you're a recent transfer from Kyoto's correctional facility. Your record also show that you were transferred between several correctional facilities while in Kyoto. I'm still not sure how you ended up in Tokyo. Could you explain why you seem to get transferred from prison to prison so much?"

"I guess... I'm just a wanderer," he replied while smiling at her innocently.

Kaoru arched her eyebrow at him and continued saying, "It's even more interesting that when you are nearing parole, you somehow get transferred to another facility."

She eyed Kenshin after her last sentence. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe you are afraid of integrating with the outside world," surmised Kaoru. "Why else would you keep avoiding parole."

Kenshin's eyes widened at her.

_"How could she have guessed that? For years I have been able to mask my true feelings from the other psychiatrists. Never allowing them to know the reason why I chose to stay in prison. But this young woman seems to see right through me. Have I really become that shallow?"_

Kaoru smiled inwardly knowing that she had reached him in some way. She could see him thinking deeply.

"Mr. Himura."

Kenshin didn't respond right away.

"Mr. Himura."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

"You seemed to be in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

"My... past."

"Please tell me about your past."

"Dr. Kamiya, you appear to be a bright young woman. I'm sure you have thoroughly reviewed my files and consulted with Dr. Genzai about me. Why do you still want to hear about my past?"

"Because the matter of your being paroled in less than six months still remains. As you stated, I have consulted with Dr. Genzai about you. However, in order for me to make a fair assessment of you being able to successfully integrate into society, I need to personally hear about your past."

"I do not want to be paroled."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow in bewilderment at Kenshin and asked, "Why wouldn't you want to be paroled?"

"Because I choose to serve my full sentence of life imprisonment. It is the only way to repent for all the lives I took long ago."

"Mr. Himura, your remorseful attitude is to be commended. However, this is your opportunity to start life all over again. Why do you keep running away from it?"

Kenshin kept his head lowered while remaining silent.

"Mr. Himura..."

"Mr. Himura.... answer me. I want to help you. Please."

After lifting his head and gazing into her pleading eyes Kenshin sighed before replying, "Very well. I can see that you are determined on finding out my reasonings, so I will tell you my story."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Two

  
  
  


_"Mr. Himura, I am here to help you. Please tell me about your past....."_

After lifting his head and gazing into her pleading eyes Kenshin sighed before replying, "Very well. I can see that you are determined on finding out my reasonings, so I will tell you my story."

******************************** 

"Ten years ago, after graduating from college, I was hired as a stock broker at Makoto Brokerage Firm. My boss, Shishio Makoto, was impressed with my work. I was a very aggressive worker gaining the title of employee of the year after being with the firm for only six months. He quickly gave me the office of my rival, Seta Soujirou. Seta was not please by losing his office to a new comer.

Seta had been with the firm as a young boy. He worked his way from stock boy all the way to an entry level stock broker position. One day after observing Seta's work, Shishio could see that he had great potential. He had soon come under Shishio's tutelage. Before long, Seta was Shishio's right hand man. That is, until Shishio gave me that position.

Shishio enjoyed watching the rivalry between Seta and I. His motto was, "only the strongest survive." In order to stay on top, I spent many long hours at my job buying and trading stocks. My wife Tomoe begged me to spend time with her. But I refused. I had a goal to reach and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way.

Six months later, Tomoe left me. I loved her so much. But I thought if I went after her, Shishio would view me as weak. I didn't want to lose everything I worked so hard for. So I continued going forward becoming ever stronger. Shishio's motto of survival of the strongest became a way of life for me.

By the next year Seta Soujirou decided to leave the firm. He knew that he could never go back to being Shishio's right hand man. Seta said that I was better than he was so decided that it was time for him to make a career change. We parted on good terms.

It seemed like everything was going perfectly. I had many prestigous clients, a great salary and a luxurious home. What I didn't have was Tomoe. I hoped that within time we could get back together. But after she left me, she found comfort in the arms of another man. His name was Akira Kiyosato.

At first I didn't understand why she chose him. Akira owned a little shop in the country repairing antique swords. His income was meager compared to my millions. But, as I watched them interacting with each other at their wedding reception, it finally hit me. Akira gave Tomoe something I could never give her, that was his time. I could see from the smile on her face that Tomoe was truly happy with him. Tomoe, Akira and I remained good friends.

With Tomoe out of my life, I let my main focus be my job. One day everything fell apart. All of the underhanded business deals Shishio had made back fired. The Security and Exchange Commision (SEC) found out about our inside trading business. It seems Chou Katanagari, an entry level stock broker, was trying to become my rival. He slipped up on one of his business deals which is what caused the SEC to get involved. Chou made special arrangements with the government to tell all he knew of Shishio's business.

After finding out what Chou did, Shishio Makoto became depressed. His plans to expand his business worldwide were now ruined. His whole life had come under investigation by the SEC. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it. It was at that point that Shishio became a madman. He went through the office burning the evidence linking to him. Then upon reaching home, he killed his wife Yumi and brother-in-law Hoji. Finally he set fire to himself burning down the whole house.

Since I was the only high officer remaining from Shishio's firm, I was held accountable for inside trading. Many of my clients lost millions of dollars. Their businesses were ruined, their homes were taken away and some clients even comitted suicide all because of me. All I ever wanted in life was to succeed in my career while helping people to invest in a better future for themselves. But instead I've only created chaos."

After writing a brief note in Kenshin's file, Kaoru looked up at him and said, 

"Mr. Himura, why are you blaming yourself for this tragedy? The court records show that you were cleared on those charges. The company that you thought was a good investment was the one at fault. That company pressured their accounting firm to falsify their records making the company's revenue higher than what it actually was. You thought that the company would be a good investment, that's why you chose it for your clients. The court clearly stated that you didn't act improperly in the matter but was rather misguided by that company's conspiracy with their accounting firm."

"Dr. Kamiya, you don't understand. Many people went bankrupt. They lost their homes and businesses all because of my bad decision. What about those who committed suicide? How can I look the other way at their deaths?"

"You didn't force those people to commit suicide. They chose to take their own lives. And as for the people who lost their homes and businesses, they all filed a lawsuit against the company and accounting firm in question. The file shows that they won the lawsuit over seven years ago. I'm sure by now they have settled into a new life."

"I know that you are trying to help me and I am very appreciative of that. However, as I mentioned before I choose not to be paroled."

Before Kaoru could began her debate with Kenshin again, she heard a knock on the door before it slowly opened.

"Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, you have another appointment in ten minutes," said her secretary Yuri. "Shall I reschedule Mr. Himura for the same time next week?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Akamatsu entered the room and released Kenshin from the chair. Kaoru didn't like the way Akamatsu jerked Kenshin up out of the chair.

"Mr. Akamatsu, I know that Mr. Himura is a prisoner but he is also a human being. The policy in which you were so quick to quote earlier, also forbids harsh treatment of inmates. Therefore, if you do not show Mr. Himura proper respect I will report you to the warden. Is that clear!"

"Yes Dr. Kamiya," grumbled Akamatsu while suppressing the anger that had built inside of him.

"...And Mr. Himura."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

"Please remember that I am here to help you. If you need to see me before our next scheduled session, contact my secretary. She will make the necessary arrangements for another meeting."

"Thank you Dr. Kamiya," smiled Kenshin. "I look forward to our next session."

Akamatsu nudged him to out of Kaoru's office. While passing Yuri, Kenshin stopped and said, "Have a nice day Miss Yuri. I'll see you next week."

"See you next week Mr. Himura," smiled Yuri.

After Kenshin and Akamatsu were gone, Yuri turned to Kaoru and said, "Mr. Himura is always so pleasant."

"Yes he was quite pleasant."

"...and a real cutie too. I think you two would make a nice couple. You both have the same vibes. I felt it when you two were in the office. You know, I'm pretty good at matching peoples vibes."

"Yuri, this is a correctional institution, not a dating service. I would appreciate it if you keep your vibes to yourself."

"Yes, Dr. Kamiya. I'm sorry. Will there be anything else?"

"No. I need a little time to prepare for the next appointment. Call me when the person arrives."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya," replied Yuri as she closed the door behind her.

Kaoru began thumbing through Kenshin's files.

_"Kenshin Himura does not belong in a place like this. I just know it. He's not a hardened criminal like some of the other inmates I've spoken with. He seems different. I can sense a gentleness about him._

I guess part of Yuri's "vibe" theory is right. There is something that attracts me to him. Maybe it's his soft smile or his beautiful lavendar eyes. Clearly not the eyes of a hardened criminal. Wait... what am I saying. I've just met the man and I'm getting carried away like a school girl having her first crush. I must maintain my focus."

Kaoru became irritated with herself. She stood up and walked over to the window again. This time, as she gazed out the window she saw that the rain had turned into a gentle shower. She opened the window and stuck her hands outside. She cupped the palms of her hands allowing the raindrops to form a small puddle of water in her hands. Kaoru looked into her hands and from the reflection of the light saw a faint rainbow. She smiled inwardly.

_"Father use to tell me to catch a rainbow would mean a new beginning for the beholder. I wished those words were true. If they were, I would give my rainbow to Kenshin Himura so that he could have a new beginning."_

Kaoru shook the water from her hands and went back to her desk making preparations for her next appointment.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Three

  
  
  


_"Father use to tell me to catch a rainbow would mean a new beginning for the beholder. I wished those words were true. If they were, I would give my rainbow to Mr. Himura so that he could have a new beginning."_

Kaoru went back to her desk preparing for the next appointment.

******************************** 

After leaving Kaoru's office, Akamatsu led Kenshin down a dark corridor. He stopped and looked around to see if anyone had followed him. He pinned Kenshin against the wall and growled,

"No one makes a fool of Akamatsu! I'll make you pay for the way your lady doctor humiliated me!"

He took out a hidden knife and stabbed Kenshin in the stomach. He quickly covered Kenshin's mouth to mask the sounds of his pain. Akamatsu then took his fist and with full force, punched Kenshin in the stomach causing him to double over. While still doubled over, Akamatsu took the long chain hanging between Kenshin's handcuffed wrists and ankles and wrapped it around his neck. Kenshin quickly grabbed the chain desparately grasping for air.

Akamatsu laughed at him. "Ha! This is easier than I thought. You're nothing but a weakling! I guess the rumors about you were all lies."

Kenshin felt himself becoming weak from the stab wound and the lack of oxygen from the chain wrapped around his neck. As he dropped to his knees darkness began to slowly overtake him. Before passing out completely, he heard scuffling sounds. Kenshin squinted his eyes upward to see what was happening. The last thing he saw was Akamatsu falling to the floor. Then all went dark for Kenshin.

"Take him to the infirmary," instructed a tall slender man to the two guards that appeared behind him. The guards picked up Kenshin and carried him into the darkness. The man now turned his attention back to Akamatsu.

"Hey! What you do that for! I was just about to get the information we needed from him."

Hajime Saitoh took a long drag of his cigarette while glaring down at Akamatsu. After exhaling the smoke he replied, 

"Information "we" needed. Akamatsu, how many times must I remind you that I work alone."

"Yeah right. I guest that's why they nickname you the lone wolf."

"Keep your voice down you fool," scowled Saitoh. "By stabbing Himura, you have brought unnecessary attention to yourself. You know the rules. Guards are not allowed to kill a prisoner unless their life is threatened. An injured pride doesn't merit your taking Himura's life."

"Why should you care about him anyway. He's nothing but a filthy maggot just waiting to be exterminated."

"That may be true, but I would never allow him to be killed by a mangy dog like you."

"What!! Why you no good..."

Before Akamatsu could get off the floor Saitoh had killed him. As Saitoh flicked the ashes of his cigarette upon Akamatsu's body he said,

"My ancestors always believed in only one brand of justice, that of Aku, Soku, Zan. Kill, Evil, Instantly. As long as evil exist, I will never turn aside from that brand of justice, even in these modern times."

Saitoh bent down and picked up a few strands of red hair.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you Himura," he smirked while slipping away into the darkness.

Several hours later, as Kenshin lay recovering on the hospital bed he slowly awakened to his surroundings.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better Dr. Takani."

"Kenshin, I've told you before you don't have to be so formal with me. You've been in here more times than I can recall."

Suddenly the door slammed opened as the security guard to the infirmary rushes in shouting, "Where's Kenshin!"

"He's over here you idiot," replied Megumi as she whacked him on the shoulder with her notepad. "Now lower your voice before you wake my other patients."

The security guard whirled Megumi around to face him. He then whispered into her ears, "You're sure looking foxy today in that little white skirt of yours. Why don't you and me go over there and play doctor."

Megumi blushed and then pushed the guard back saying, "Sanosuke Sagara, you have such a dirty mind!"

"Come on baby, you know you want me."

"Me want you? Now that's funny," chuckled Megumi. "I would never go out with a womanizer like you."

"Geez, Megumi. You really know how to hurt a guy's feelings."

"I didn't know you had any," quipped Megumi as she left the room.

"Yeah she wants me," smirked Sano as he strolled over to Kenshin's bed.

Kenshin chuckled at Sano's feeble attempt to get closer to Megumi.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," smiled Kenshin.

Sano looked down at all bandages wrapped around Kenshin's stomach and after getting a good look at his face remarked, "You look like crap. Are you alright buddy?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Geez Kenshin, I go away for one weekend and I come back to find you lying here half dead. What's going on around here?"

Kenshin smiled as he sat up and looked at Sano.

"How was your vacation Sano?"

Sano smacked him on the shoulder.

"Kenshin you idiot! Don't try changing the subject. Rumor has it that you knocked off Akamatsu because he was making eyes at that new lady shrink of yours! Is she really that cute?"

Kenshin widened his eyes at Sano as he repeated, "Akamatsu is dead? Who could have..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's really no great loss. Akamatsu was a dog."

"A life is still a life. No matter how bad Akamatsu was, he didn't deserve to die."

Sano took his knuckles and gently wrapped on Kenshin's forehead saying, "Hel--looo, is anybody home in there?"

Kenshin jerked his head back from Sano.

"Come on Kenshin, you have to put things in it's proper perspective. We're talking about the death of Akamatsu, not the emperor of Rome. I think you're either seeing to many shrinks or they've doubled up on your medication. Maybe I'll talk to Megumi to see what stuff they got you on."

"Sano, you're missing my point. Life is precious to me now. It took many years of therapy for me to come to that conclusion. I'm a different person from what I was ten years ago. I have changed."

"Yeah, I know you've changed, but those around you haven't. Prisoners talk among themselves and what they talk about is the Kenshin Himura that used to kill a man for just looking at him. I've only known you for two years, but from what I can see, I figure you killed out of survival. Back then, you were a young man who got a bad deal out in the real world.

Once you were thrown in the joint, you sorta went nuts when all those guys tried to pick on you. It's not everyday you see a guy with lavendar eyes and red hair. So you killed any jerk who tried to lay a finger on you. But being in the prison system for ten years have caused your infamous reputation to follow you. That's one past that you'll never escape. No matter how much you think you have changed."

Kenshin allowed his long bangs to cover his face.

Sano rested his hand upon Kenshin's shoulder saying, "Do yourself a favor, the next time you're up for parole, take it and get out of this rathole. It's the only way you will find the peace that you look for. You won't find it in here."

"Thank you Sano for your advice. I'll keep that in mind."

"You better you idiot. Well, I guess I should get back to work. The warden hates when I goof off."

While standing in the doorway Sano turned and said, "Hey Kenshin, don't go all weird on me by getting yourself depressed over the stuff I said. Try to think of something positive, like that new lady shrink of yours. Catch you later."

After Sano had left the room, Kenshin returned to his former position. As he lie staring up at the ceiling he began thinking of the last thing Sano said.

_"Try thinking of something positive, like that new lady shrink of yours."_

Why does he keep saying, "that new lady shrink of yours." I admit I find Dr. Kamiya attractive. She is so beautiful and young. Hmm... I wonder how old she is? She looks to be 25. I can tell from the softness of her skin. Her eyes are like sapphire and the fragrance she wears smells of jasmine. Her long raven hair was tied up into a pony tail today. I wonder how she would look if it were hanging loosely. There's no doubt that her hair would be silky to the touch.

It's been a long time since I've seen a beautiful young woman like her. I wonder if she would ever.... Kenshin you idiot! Who do you think you're fooling. Sano's right, I think they are giving me too much medication. Dr. Kamiya would never be interested in a 36 year old conficted felon. She deserves better. I wished that I could have met her during better times."

Kenshin sighed as he turned to glance out the window. The rain had finally subsided. As small rays of sunlight peeked through the clouds, a faint rainbow could be scene in the background. Kenshin smiled as he watched the rainbow slowly fade away into the clouds.

_"I haven't seen a rainbow in a long time. I guess I should feel honored to have witness a rainbow and have been in the company of a beautiful woman all in the same day."_

He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. A tall slender figure was standing outside of the infirmary keeping a careful eye on Kenshin. He smirked at the red-headed man who was now sound asleep. The man stepped back into the darkness awaiting for his fateful meeting with Kenshin.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Four

  
  
  


_Kenshin closed his eyes and fell asleep. A tall slender figure was standing outside of the infirmary keeping a careful eye on Kenshin. He smirked at the red-headed man who was now sound asleep. The man stepped back into the darkness awaiting for his fateful meeting with Kenshin._

******************************** 

Three days later, Megumi finally released Kenshin from the infirmary allowing him to resume his daily activities. 

"Hey Himura, good to have you back," replied the prisoner in charge of the laundry unit.

"It's good to be back," smiled Kenshin as he put the dirty laundry in the washing machine.

While busying himself with the rest of his laundry detail, Kenshin's mind began to drift on Kaoru.

_"In less than three days, I will meet with Dr. Kamiya again. How much should I tell her about my past? How much does she already know?"_

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a fellow inmate bringing another cart full of dirty laundry to him.

"Here you go buddy."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back to collect the carts when you're done."

"I should have both carts ready for pick up in an hour."

The man nodded at Kenshin and left the laundry room. As Kenshin put the dirty clothes into the washing machine, his mind began to wander back on Kaoru.

_"Why am I worrying myself over my next session with her? It's not like I haven't seen a female psychiatrist before. But there is something different about her. I sensed it from our first meeting. Dr. Kamiya doesn't view me as just another case study. I can feel the genuine concern she has for me._

Kenshin you idiot, be reasonable. Dr. Kamiya must treat everyone that way. Her free giving spirit reminds me of how I was after graduating from college. I wanted to help people to have a better future. I worked long hours every night, hoping it would make a difference. But instead, I destroyed the very lives of those I wanted to help. I hope that never happens to Dr. Kamiya. I pray that she will succeed in life where I have failed." 

The buzzer on one of the dryers went off causing Kenshin to come out of his thoughts. He unloaded the dryer and put the next load of wet laundry in the machine. Kenshin began working more diligently so as not to let his mind wander on Kaoru again.

Two days later, Kenshin was sitting in his cell waiting to be escorted to Kaoru's office for their second session.

Suddenly, a guard named Toma was standing outside of his cell unlocking the steel door. As Kenshin looked into the man's face, he smiled and asked, "Have we met before?"

"Yes," replied Toma as he near Kenshin. "You and I did time together back in Kyoto over ten years ago."

"I thought you looked familiar," responded Kenshin as they began walking down the corridor. "We went through some pretty rough times back then."

"Yes we did. But its' good to be on the outside now."

"Do you really like being on the outside?" 

"Its okay. A lot of things have changed after my parole over ten years ago. But there's one thing that never changes. That is a dirty politician. I try to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I came to be in prison."

"You never told me your story. How did you come to be in prison?"

"It all started when I put my trust in a corrupt politician named Hashizume. I was involved in a covert operation of his. I know that was a very imbecilic thing to do, but I did so with a goal in mind. I was hoping to obtain a higher military position after Hashizume had secured his position within the government.

In order to carry out his plans, I enlisted the aid of a few of my old army buddies. We called ourselves the Jinpu Tai. We had hopes of making this place a better world. However, before that could happen, Hashizume said that a cleansing of the government had to occur. Which meant the spilling of innocent blood, including the blood of the Ambassador.

As we neared the final stages of our plans, Hashizume wanted me to find one last person to help in our covert operation. That person's skills were to be equivalent to yours Kenshin. You used to be a real killer when you first came to prison. 

Anyway, I contacted the sargent that had trained me. His name was Sasaki. He had changed his way at living. He was no longer the sargent of arms I used to know. He had retired from the army and was working as a school teacher. Sasaki tried convincing me to give up my useless plight. But I wouldn't listen.

Hashizume's scheme unfolded, he fingered me for all the killings. I finally realized what my sargent had been trying to tell me. But by then, it was too late. I tried comitting suicide but he wouldn't let me. He told me it was harder to live than to die. He was right.

After serving time and being paroled, I tried finding a job. No one would hire an ex-con. So I decided to become a prison guard. I've been doing this for the past five years."

Toma stopped suddenly realizing they had made it to Kaoru's office.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me Toma."

"Hey, I hear you're up for parole."

Kenshin nodded.

"I hope you get paroled. You're a pretty nice guy Kenshin. You don't deserve to be here."

As Kenshin entered the waiting area to Kaoru's office thought,

_ "I am glad you have found your path in life Toma, but as for me, I have chosen to stay in prison. This is what I deserve."_

The longer Kenshin sat outside of Kaoru's office, the nervous he became. Yuri noticed his nervousness.

_"Mr. Himura seems a little nervous today. I'm getting some strange vibes from him. He never acted this way when he used to see Dr. Genzai. It must be the medication."_

Yuri stood up and poured Kenshin a glass of water. As she handed the cup to him she said, "Drink this Mr. Himura, your vibes are killing me."

Kenshin accepted the cup of water from Yuri while thinking, _"Vibes? What is she talking about?"_

Kaoru was on the other side of the wall in her office. She poured herself a glass of water.

_"Okay, I know that I can do this. I broke through a little last week. Now it's time to try again."_

Yuri knocked on Kaoru's door. "Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, Mr. Himura is here to see you."

"Thank you Yuri. Please send him in."

Yuri stood for a moment and wrinkled her nose toward Kaoru. Kaoru stared back at her asking, "Is there anything wrong Yuri?"

"Its your vibes..."

Kaoru glared at her secretatry. Yuri smiled while backing out of her office and thinking,

_"I don't care what she says. Her vibes are just as bad as Mr. Himura's. Something is bound to happen with all those vibes coming from those two."_

"Dr. Kamiya will see you now," replied Yuri as she motioned for Kenshin to enter the office.

"Thank you Miss Yuri," replied Kenshin as he stood and handed her the cup, "and thank you for the water. I hope your vibes get better."

Yuri giggled as Kenshin and Toma walked passed her. Upon entering the office, Kaoru took note of how the guard was treating Kenshin. She was glad to see Toma treating him with respect and not the way Akamatsu had.

After Toma handcuffed Kenshin's wrists and ankles to the chair Kaoru stood and said, 

"Thank you... What is your name?"

"Toma."

"Thank you Mr. Toma for escorting Mr. Himura into the office. You may leave now."

"But Dr. Kamiya, prison policy states..."

Kaoru held up her hand and replied, "I am fully aware of prison policy. I will be responsible for Mr. Himura's behaviour."

"Very well Dr. Kamiya. However, I would like to request that you at least keep the door opened. I need to stay within reach of Mr. Himura at all times."

"That's fair enough," replied Kaoru. After watching Toma leave the room she turned to Kenshin and asked, "Shall we get started with our session?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"From our last conversation, we discussed the reason why you were imprisoned the first time. After you were cleared of all charges and released from prison, what happened next?"

Kenshin sighed hoping not to discuss this part of his past. It was the very painful. Kaoru could see that it was going to be something hard for Kenshin to talk about.

"Mr. Himura, I know that this part of your life is not very pleasant to talk about, but could you please tell me what happened? I really need to know."

Kenshin lowered his head and began with his story.

"As you have mentioned, I was cleared of all charges regarding the inside trading matter. But that was only after serving three years in prison. Upon returning home, I found that my neighbors had shunned me.

Even though they knew full well I was innocent, they still didn't want me in their neighborhood. They claimed that my being there would only bring the property value down more. So I was forced to sell everything I owned.

When Tomoe and Akira heard of my misfortunate, they offered up their home to me. I really didn't want to impose on them but I had no where else to go.

Four months had passed and I had finally adjusted to country living. I kept myself busy around their home doing the laundry and helping out with the cooking. I tried to avoid outside contact as much as possible. After what I had been through, I wanted to keep a low profile.

For a short time I was very happy. Being around Tomoe reminded me of better times. I had forgotten how wonderful she really was. But I know that she was no longer mine. She belonged to Akira now. I could see how truly happy she was with him. During our marriage, Tomoe never smiled for me. But with Akira, she seemed to give her beautiful smile to him everyday. Tomoe..."

Kenshin paused for a moment after sighing Tomoe's name and then continued back with his story.

"I took a job earning meager wages. After saving a small portion of my salary for two months, I finally had enough to treat Tomoe and Akira. I wanted to express my appreciation for their hospitality so, I decided to take them into the city for dinner and to see a nice play. It was a cold winter's night. But that didn't seem to matter to us. We were all having a wonderful time.

On the way back to the car, we were stopped by two young street punks. One was tall and muscular and the other one was average built. From their appearance, it was clear to see that they had all the makings of want-to-be-gang members. They demanded that we give them all our money and other valuables.

I was furious by the fact that these street punks had the audacity to ruin our perfect evening. I told Tomoe and Akira to go ahead and that I would deal with those muggers. Having had a brief taste of prison life, I knew how to deal with their kind.

Tomoe noticed one of the muggers pulling out a knife. She begged me not to fight. She told me to give the muggers whatever they wanted so that we could leave. I should have listened to her, but I didn't."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Five

  
  
  


_I was furious by the fact that these men had the audacity to ruin our perfect evening. I told Tomoe and Akira to go ahead and that I would deal with those muggers. Having had a brief taste of prison life, I knew how to deal with their kind_

Tomoe noticed one of the muggers pulling out a knife. She begged me not to fight. She told me to give the muggers whatever they wanted so that we could leave. I should have listened to her, but I didn't."

******************************** 

After exchanging heated words, the tall muscular young man became impatient and lunged at me with his knife. I fought hard avoiding the knife he kept thrusting at me. Unfortunately, during our struggle he slashed me across my left cheek. Tomoe screamed upon seeing the blood streaming down my face.

The other young punk, went after Tomoe's gold necklace. Akira tried to protect Tomoe by jumping in front of her. As he fought off her attacker, he yelled back for Tomoe to run and save herself. She refused to leave her husband's side. The attacker could see that he was no match for Akira. He became more aggressive in his attempts to harm Tomoe sensing that she was Akira's weakness.

In the brief moment that Akira turned his head toward Tomoe, his attacker used that time to pull out a gun. Akira tried reasoning with him. Apparently Akira could see that his attacker had never used a gun before. As the young attacker stood in front of them wavering his gun, Tomoe snatched the chained from off her neck and offered it to her attacker.

While reaching for Tomoe's chain, the attacker saw Akira from out of the corner of his eyes, reaching into his coat. Akira's intention was to give the attacker his wallet. Unfortunately, the young attacker assumed that Akira was reaching for a gun so he shot and killed Akira. Tomoe screamed. The young punk became frightened. He dropped the gun and ran away, leaving a sobbing Tomoe on the ground next to Akira.

By the time I had heard the gun shot, I had finally knocked out my attacker. I rushed over to where Tomoe and Akira were. Tomoe's wails of grief over the loss of her beloved Akira was all the evidence I needed to know that I was too late.

As I stood watching Akira's life force leave his body, I cursed myself for not listening to Tomoe. I cried as I watched Tomoe sitting in silence cradling the man who had finally brought her happiness. It was at that moment that I swore an oath to protect Tomoe and give her back the happiness that she had lost.

I went over to Tomoe and helped her up. As she stood, she began to stare at my face. Without a word, she pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and placed it on the bleeding scar on my left cheek. I couldn't understand why she was concerned about my injuries. It was I who caused her to suffer loss of happiness. At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter to her. I covered her hand with mine. We both remained silent as the snowflakes fell all around us.

I slowly removed her hand from my cheek while pulling out my cell phone to call the police. As I awaited the police, Tomoe had returned to her husband's side. I walked over to take one final look at Akira. That is when I noticed the gun that was slowly being covered by the falling snow. I picked up the gun and began brushing off the snow. I was so angry that the weapon I held in my hand had robbed my Tomoe of her happiness. Akira didn't deserve to die. 

While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't notice that my attacker had regained consciousness and was quitely approaching me from behind. Tomoe quickly grabbed the knife that lay on the ground from my fight with the first attacker. As she screamed out my name, she lunged toward the man trying to protect me.

With the gun still in my hand, I turned quickly with the intention of killing my attacker. Unfortunately, as I pulled the trigger, I hadn't realized that Tomoe was in my line of fire. As the weapon discharged, the bullet went straight through Tomoe and finally lodging into the body of my attacker.

As Tomoe fell backwards, the knife in her hand had slashed my cheek diagonally completing the scar on my left cheek. Tomoe and I went crashing into the snow on the ground. As I quickly surveyed her wound, I realized that the bullet had went straight through her heart. She too would die on this cold winter's night.

I cradled Tomoe into my arms and cried profusely, begging for her forgiveness. Tomoe reached up and placed her hand to my face. She wiped the tears from my eyes. As she touched my cross-shaped scar, she smiled and with her last breath whispered, "Please don't cry."

Her eyes slowly closed. After being separated from her for five years, Tomoe had finally smiled for me. Now her smile was gone forever.

The streets were now silenced by the falling snow. Death was all around me that cold winter night. The people that meant the most to me were gone and I was the cause of their deaths. It should have been me lying on the ground that night! It should have been me!"

Tears streamed down Kenshin's face.

"I should have listened to Tomoe and given them what they wanted," he cried. "Why did they have to die? Why?"

Kaoru rushed over to Kenshin and knelt down before him. She placed one hand on top of his and with the other, dried his tears.

"It's okay, Mr. Himura. Please forgive me for causing you so much pain by retelling your story."

Kenshin's head was cast downward as tears continued to flow steady down his face.

Kaoru didn't know what else to do. Through tears of her own she replied,

"It... It was an accident," she stuttered. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. Your intensions were for good.

Upon hearing her last words, Kenshin's tears suddenly seemed to stop. As he slowly raised his head, Kaoru gasped as she saw Kenshin's passive lavendar eyes turning into something more cold and distant.

"When I held the gun in my hand, my intentions were not good. I intended to kill. That bullet was meant for the attacker, not Tomoe. My only regret was that of Tomoe and Akira. Not for the two attackers I killed in cold blood."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she said, "But I thought you said you shot one of your attackers. That's what is written in your file."

"Yes, that is what I wanted the authorities to know."

Kaoru's face had now completely paled after hearing him confess another murder. She sat frozen as Kenshin continued speaking.

"While still cradling Tomoe in my arms, the punk that I shot had managed to get up. His wound wasn't as fatal as Tomoe's. I picked up the gun and pointed it at him. He begged for mercy but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. I shot him in cold blood.

I put Tomoe and Akira in my car and began searching for a hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, I ran into the emergency room seeking assistance. After several hospital staff members wheeled in the bodies of Tomoe and Akira, I spoke with the security guard on duty. I quickly fabricated what had happened so that I wouldn't be delayed any futher with the answering of pointless questions. Tomoe and Akira were dead. No matter how many questions they asked, it wasn't going to bring them back.

My mind was only set on one thing, that was revenge! I wanted the blood of the one responsible for pulling the trigger and killing Akira. I felt that I owed that to Tomoe.

It took only a few days to find the other attacker. He had recruited two more young punks to form a little gang. I found them all in a dark alley way harrassing a young woman. I allowed the young woman to escape unharmed. I shot down my attacker and his gang in cold blood.

After the shooting, I drove back to the country to Tomoe and Akira's house. Upon pulling into the driveway, I was met by Detective Saitoh Hajime. I knew that sooner or later the hospital would inform the police about Tomoe and Akira.

Detective Saitoh pulled out Akira's wallet and began questioning me. I confessed to the killing of the one attacker and the accidental shooting of Tomoe. But I didn't confess to the other shootings.

After taking my statement, Detective Saitoh took me into custody. Shortly afterward, I was tried and convicted of murder. I've been in prison ever since that time."

Kaoru gasped as she was now seeing a darker side of Kenshin. She became frightened.

_"Oh my god! Have I misjudged him? Kenshin...."_

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Six

  
  
  


[Revised ending of Part 5]  
_"After the shooting, I drove back to the country to Tomoe and Akira's house. Upon pulling into the driveway, I was met by Detective Saitoh Hajime. I knew that sooner or later the hospital would inform the police about Tomoe and Akira._

Detective Saitoh pulled out Akira's wallet and began questioning me. I confessed to the killing of the one attacker and the accidental shooting of Tomoe. But I didn't confess to the other shootings. After taking my statement, Detective Saitoh took me into custody. Shortly afterward, I was tried and convicted of murder. I've been in prison ever since that time."

Kaoru gasped as she was now seeing a darker side of Kenshin. She became frightened.

"Oh my god! Have I misjudged him? Kenshin...."

******************************** 

Kaoru slowly rose from Kenshin's side and returned to her desk. After sitting down, she placed both elbows upon the desk and buried her face in the palms of her hands. She sat in silence while pondering over Kenshin's story along with his confession of the other murders.

Kenshin was afraid to look up at her. He continued sitting with his head bowed in silence.

_"She's probably afraid of me now. But, it's better for her to know the monster that I truly am, than for her to believe that she can save me. I am not worthy of saving."_

Yuri and Toma were engaged in idle chatter outside of Kaoru's office. Suddenly, Yuri stopped in midsentence with a perplexing look upon her face.

"I feel strange vibes coming from Dr. Kamiya's office."

Toma rose quickly and went over to Kaoru's door. As he approached the door, he could see both Kaoru and Kenshin sitting quitely.

"Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, is there anything wrong? Are you all right?"

Kaoru look over toward Toma and answered, "I am fine. Is my secretary Yuri out there?"

"Yes, here I am," replied Yuri as she entered Kaoru's office.

"Yuri, I would like for you to cancel my luncheon appointment and any other appointment I have scheduled for the day."

Yuri arched her eyebrow toward Kaoru. "What? Cancel all of your appointments? But Dr. Kamiya..."

Kenshin's eyes began to widened as he lifted his head and looked directly at Kaoru.

_"Why is she cancelling all of her appointments? Is it because of me?"_

"Dr. Kamiya, there is no need for you to cancel your appointments on account of me."

"Mr. Himura, we've just uncovered a painful part of your past. I can't send you back to your cell in this condition."

"There is no need to worry about me. I am fine. You shouldn't waste your time helping me, when there are others more worthy of your time and energy."

"As I mentioned during our first meeting, I am here to help you and that is what I intend to do," replied a determined Kaoru. "Yuri please go and do as I asked."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru turned her attention to Toma.

"Mr. Toma, please remove the handcuffs from Mr. Himura's wrists and ankles."

Toma was shocked by her request. "But Dr. Kamiya..."

"Mr. Toma, my job is to rehabilitate Mr. Himura, not to interrogate him. If we keep treating him like a prisoner, he will never be able to re-enter society. Don't you agree?"

Toma nodded in agreement and then began removing the handcuffs from Kenshin's wrists.

Kenshin sat shocked by Kaoru's behaviour. "You really are a trusting person Dr. Kamiya."

"We all have to be trusted at some point in our lives," stated Kaoru. "I just hope you can trust me enough to help you make a better life for yourself."

Kenshin's face softened as he looked up at Kaoru.

After picking up her pencil and yellow note pad, Kaoru glanced over to Kenshin and Toma and said, "Mr. Himura, are you ready to begin?"

He nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "First I would like for you to take a deep breath and then we'll talk about your experience upon entering prison."

Kenshin took a deep breath as she had suggested and began explaining the events that took place upon his arrival to prison.

"When I arrived, I was confused and depressed...."

Back in the infirmary, Megumi was finishing up with one of her patients.

"Nurse, please give this patient another dosage of the medication listed on his chart. I'm going to my office to take a short break. Dr. Omata will be my replacement while I'm gone."

"Yes Dr. Takani."

Megumi left the infirmary and went to her office. After opening and closing the door behind her, she went over to a small table and glanced at the pile of mail. While sifting through the mail, she walked around her desk and turned her chair so she could sit in it.

Before she could sit down, strong arms reached up and grabbed her forcing her down in the chair.

"Let go of me you big jerk!"

"Not until you tell me why you missed our lunch date," replied Sano as he sat in the chair holding Megumi on his lap.

"Sano, you have no right to come into my office."

"I am a security guard you know. I have to make sure your office is safe."

"You're the one I need to be rescued from," snapped Megumi.

"Come on my little foxy lady, don't be so cruel. You know I really do care about you," he replied while gazing into her eyes. "...and I know that you care about me too."

Megumi blushed slightly. "What makes you so sure that I feel the same way."

"Because I know."

"Hmph...If you really care for me as you say, then you would let go of my wrists."

"How do I know you won't try getting away from me?"

"I give you my word," replied Megumi.

"That's not good enough."

A wicked grin grew on Megumi's face. "How about if we seal our word with a kiss. You let go of my wrists and I won't run away."

Sano knew she was up to something but he would do anything for one of her luscious kisses. "Ok, let's seal our word with a kiss."

Sano let go of one of her wrists while still gripping the other one. He then slid his hand onto the nape of Megumi's neck. He pulled her closer while slowly drawing her into a kiss. Sano was pleasantly surprised when Megumi deepened their kiss. He finally released her other wrist.

Megumi pulled back and then slapped him in the face.

"Ouch!! What'd you do that for!" replied Sano as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's for coming in my office without my permission," she said after standing up. "Now get out!"

"Megumi, why do you treat me this way? Don't you know how much I love you."

"Yes, I know you love me and every other woman you can have."

"Oh, I get it. This is all about the time when I got drunk and made out with a woman I met in a bar. I told you before that I was sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Geeze, how long will you hold that over my head?"

"Until I am convinced that you can love me and only me," she said while turning her back to him. "I love you Sano, but you hurt me by sleeping with that woman. I thought that I was woman enough for you, but I guess I was wrong." Tears began streaming down her face.

Sano stood and put his arms around Megumi turning her to face him. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I never meant to hurt you Megumi, I swear. I love you more than I have ever loved any woman in my life. It was real stupid of me to get drunk and sleep with another woman. I promise that it won't happen again. Please, just give me another chance."

Megumi looked up into his pleading eyes. Sano gently took her chin and tilted it toward his. He brushed his lips across hers hoping that she would allow him to kiss her. They both became lost in thought knowing that if they kissed, it would signify another chance at their relationship.

_"Please trust me darling. Let me show you that I can love you and only you."_

_"Can I trust him again with my heart? I wished I could be much stronger in love. But when he holds me into a warm embrace, I melt all the time. I'm such a fool to fall for this big jerk again."_

Megumi allowed Sano to kiss her. Their kiss was more passionate than it had ever been in their relationship.

After breaking the kiss, Sano smiled and said, "I think we should break up more often. Your kisses always seems more passionate after we've made up."

Megumi just shook her head and replied, "Sanosuke Sagara, you're an idiot. Now get out of my office before we become the latest gossip around here."

"Let's give them something really juicy to talk about," he growled while allowing his eyes to rove down her blouse.

Megumi smacked him again. "Get out now you big jerk!"

Sano smiled and winked at Megumi before leaving her office.

Kaoru was now finishing up with Kenshin.

"I'm please with the progress we have made today."

"Dr. Kamiya, I'm sorry to have caused you to miss your other appointments."

"Don't worry about my other appointments. I'll take care of that. I want to concentrate on helping you now."

"Thank you," smiled Kenshin.

Toma escorted Kenshin out of Kaoru's office. As they all stood in the reception area Kaoru said, "Mr. Himura, I would like to speed up our sessions. I would like to see you twice a week, starting tomorrow."

"Dr. Kamiya, you don't need to go through so much trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all," responded Kaoru. She turned toward her secretary.

"Yuri, give Mr. Himura his new schedule. I need to get the paper work started to have him coming twice a week."

Before Kenshin could protest, Kaoru had quickly returned to her office.

Yuri looked at Kenshin and replied, "I guess you two will be seeing more of each other."

Kenshin smile inwardly at that thought and simply replied, "I guess so. See you tomorrow Miss Yuri."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

Toma escorted Kenshin out of the office.

Kaoru slumped into her chair and began thinking of Kenshin.

_"For years that poor man has had to carry around so much pain and suffering. I hope that I can somehow ease his burden."_

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Seven

  
  
  


_Kaoru slumped into her chair and began thinking of Kenshin._

"For years that poor man has had to carry around so much pain and suffering. I hope that I can somehow ease his burden."

******************************** 

A month had passed with Kaoru having counseling sessions with Kenshin twice a week. Everything seemed to be going well.

One day, while sitting in the cafeteria having lunch, Kaoru's best friend approached her.

"Where have you been? I left several messages and even stopped by to see you yesterday. Your secretary told me you could not be disturbed. What's going on with you Kaoru?"

"I'm sorry Tae. It's just that I'm involved..."

"With a man?" grinned a hopeful Tae.

Kaoru shook her head replying, "No, it's nothing like that. I'm too dedicated to my work to get involved with anyone right now."

"I should have known," she sighed. "Kaoru, there's nothing wrong with being dedicated to your job, but you really shouldn't isolate yourself from your friends."

"I know. Please forgive me for not getting back with you. Its just that, well, I've been working on something really important."

"Does this important matter have anything to do with a prisoner by the name of Kenshin Himura?"

"And just WHO told you that?"

"Uhm... Well I think my break time is over."

Kaoru eyed her friend suspiciously. Tae continued fidgeting with her purse.

"There's never enough time for me now that I am the head dietitian of the cafeteria. See you later Kaoru."

"Tae! Wait!" begged Kaoru as she grabbed her friend's wrist. "Has Yuri been telling you things about me again?"

Tae placed her hand over Kaoru's and replied,

"Kaoru, we've been good friends for a long time. I'm really concerned about you. Getting involved with a prisoner is against prison policy. I would hate for you to lose everything you've worked so hard for because of Kenshin Himura. I heard that he is a nice man, but nice or not, he's still a prisoner convicted of murder. Please be careful."

"I appreciate your concern Tae, but there's nothing to worry about. What I'm doing for Mr. Himura is what I would do for any other prisoner that is up for parole. I don't know where you got the idea of me getting involved, but whatever you heard it's not true. I'm just doing my job, that's all. You have to believe me."

"Ok, I'm convinced," smiled Tae. "So now that we're clear on that issue, how about coming to my place for the weekend? We can rent a couple of old movies and pig out on some chocolate ice cream."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose towards her friend.

"Did I just hear the head dietitian of this correctional facility suggest we, "pig out on chocolate ice cream?" I've never seen anything that resembles junk food in your apartment."

"Well, I didn't say that **I** would buy the chocolate ice cream. But if a good friend of mine were to bring over some chocolate ice cream and offer it to me, I would gladly accept."

Kaoru chuckled and replied, "Oh I get it. Lay the guilt trip on me huh?"

"You're the psychiatrist, not me. You should be used to handling guilt trips by now."

They both laughed.

"See you over the weekend and don't forget the chocolate ice cream," waved Tae as she headed toward the kitchen.

Kaoru's smile faded slowly as she began reminiscing over their earlier conversation.

_"How could Tae have thought that I would get involve with a prisoner? After all, we're best friends. She should know that I would never do anything against prision policy. Kenshin Himura is just another patient who is in need of my help. I feel that he has the potential to change, to start his life all over again. That's why I want to do my best to get him out of this wretched place. Is that so awful?" _

Kaoru took her fork and began picking at her food. As she glared down upon her salad, she began thinking of Yuri.

_"Wait until I see that Yuri! How dare she meddle in my business! She's going to be in big trouble when I get back. I hope she's feeling my "vibes" right now!"_

Yuri was sitting at her desk filing her nails when suddenly she felt a chill shooting down her spine.

"Woe! I'm feeling some really negative vibes from someone. I wonder who it could be?"

She stood up and peeked in Kaoru's office. It was empty. Yuri sat back down, opened a bottle of nail polish and began polishing her nails.

"Oh well, this is a prison. Negative vibes flow through here quite often. I need to learn how to channel out some of those vibes. Maybe I'll talk to Dr. Kamiya about that when she gets back."

Back in the cafeteria, Megumi saw Kaoru sitting at a table glaring at her salad. As she neared Kaoru she said,

"I would ask for a penny for your thoughts, but from the way you're glaring at that salad, I don't want the change."

"I'm sorry Megumi, I didn't see you standing there. Please sit down and join me for lunch."

Megumi put her tray upon the table and sat across from Kaoru. As she took a few bites of her lunch, she noticed how Kaoru was picking at her salad. Megumi extended her arm across the table so as to place her hand upon Kaoru's forehead.

"Hmm... There's no sign of fever," remarked Megumi as she removed her hand from Kaoru's head.

"I guess that means you'll have to come back with me to the infirmary. I'll need to take a few X-rays to find out what's going on in that head of yours."

Kaoru smiled weakly at her before saying, "Megumi, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Sorry, you're not my type," quipped Megumi as she sipped on her tea.

Kaoru blushed furiously yelling, "Megumi!!"

"Oh calm down. I was just kidding," replied Megumi while playfully smacking her on the shoulder. "Why are you so stressed out?"

"Word has been spreading about me getting involved with one of my patients."

"Oh, you mean Kenshin Himura? That's old news."

Kaoru gasped before shouting, "What! You've heard about that too! Oh my god! I'm going to kill Yuri!"

"As a fellow colleague, I would suggest you refrain from using the word "kill" during working hours. This is a prison you know."

Kaoru quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry. I don't believe every rumor I hear. But Kenshin Himura is a nice find. I always enjoy giving him a thorough examination during his annual check-ups." Heh! heh!

Kaoru blushed crimson in color before saying, "Megumi! How could you take advantage of him like that!"

Megumi arched her eyebrow at Kaoru before replying, "From your reaction, it would make a person think there is something going on between you two."

"My god Megumi! I just met the man last month! I admit that I've been spending more time reviewing his files than I would other patients, but I feel that he has gotten a bad deal. Mr. Himura is up for parole. He has a chance to start his life all over again. Shouldn't I work hard to help him get paroled?"

"Yes. I understand what you are going through. If a male psychiatrist were to do the same thing, nothing would be said about it. However, when you are in an all male socieity, female doctors and psychiatrists will always be scrutinized. No matter what you do."

"I guess you're right," sighed Kaoru.

As Megumi stood she looked back at her friend and said,

"I'm glad that you're working so hard for Kenshin Himura. He's a very gentle and kind man. Kenshin has been in this prison for close to two years now. We all know that he doesn't belong here.

I tried to get his former psychiatrist, Dr. Genzai to do something about it. But he was too close to retirement to care. He didn't have the time or energy to invest in Kenshin as you have now.

The longer he stays, the worst it will be for him. He used to have an infamous reputation among his fellow inmates. But that was years ago. Unfortunately, that reputation still haunts him like a bad dream.

This place will be the death of Kenshin Himura if he doesn't get out of here soon. Help him Kaoru, help him get paroled. But be very careful that you don't fall in love in the process. It may prove fatal for the both of you."

"Thank you Megumi for you advice."

Megumi smiled and left. Kaoru sat pondering over the things Megumi had said.

_"Help him Kaoru, help him get paroled. But be very careful that you don't fall in love in the process. It may prove fatal for both of you."_

"Am I really falling in love with Kenshin Himura?"

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. [P.S. I made Dr. Genzai OOC for this part] (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

[**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters and events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^]

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Eight

  
  
  


_"Help him Kaoru, help him get paroled. But be very careful that you don't fall in love in the process. It may prove fatal for both of you."_

"Am I really falling in love with Kenshin Himura?"

******************************** 

Later that day, as Kenshin sat in his cell awaiting another counseling session, he began staring off into blank space while softly uttering his thoughts about Kaoru.

"It's been a month now since my counseling sessons with Dr. Kamiya. She is truly an amazing young woman. She must possess some natural ability to be able to heal the heart of a wounded man. I feel so alive every time we have our sessions. The other psychiatrists never made me feel that way.

The psychiatrists in the Kyoto prison used more of a textbook approach. Week after week, they would start off each session with some kind of psychological babble. They said things I had already learned in college when I took psychiatry 101. I couldn't wait until the sessions were over so that I could be sent back to my cell.

Upon being transferred to this prison in Tokyo, I expected the same kind of counseling sessions from the psychiatrists here. I was really surprised by my sessions with Dr. Genzai. He was a kind old man.

Sessions with him were very enjoyable. First we would start off talking about his two granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume. He would tell me all about their playful antics making me feel as though I was a part of their lives.

Apparently, he had told them all about me. His little granddaughters would send pictures of things that they had painted in school. They would write on the top of the pictures, "To our Uncle Kenny, love Ayame and Suzume." Those paintings were so precious to me.

Then there were the occasions where Dr. Genzai just wanted to sleep during my sessions. He would put on either a Beethoven or Mozart CD, sip a little sake and promptly fall asleep.

As he rested, I would listen to the soothing music and look at the paintings and other scribble his granddaughters had sent me. Yes, I really enjoyed my sessions with Dr. Genzai. It helped me to cope with prison life.

However, after a month with Dr. Kamiya, I am beginning to feel differently about being here. I'm not as content with prison life as I was before. Dr. Kamiya has unlocked parts of my past that I had kept repressed for many years.

Each time I enter her office, I feel as though I can tell her anything. But that is not all I feel when I enter her office. Yuri had once said that my "vibes" were killing her. I didn't understand what she meant by that at the time.

It was only after breaking down in tears, while in Dr. Kamiya's office three weeks ago, did I understand what Yuri actually meant. When Dr. Kamiya knelt down beside me and dried my tears, I felt a strange vibration emanating from her.

I thought about it for days after that session. I just couldn't describe what I was feeling. Then I began to think on Tomoe and how she used to make me feel. I met Tomoe when we were both starting our first year in college. Life in college was very hard. Constant exams, hard professors topped off by my having to work evenings to pay for my rent and classes.

Tome was in one of my history classes. Instead of studying history, I was studying Tomoe. She was so beautiful. She took her classes in stride. She came from a moderately wealthy family, whereas I had no family and was dirt poor. I never thought that she would fall in love with someone like me. But she did.

Apparently she took pity on me always falling asleep in class. We started studying together. It was great having a study partner. By the next semester, she moved in with me. Tomoe helped put balance in my life when I really needed it the most.

After Tomoe's and Akira's death, I felt that my life was over. So I chose to make prison my way of life. Never opting to be paroled. But all that has seem to change. Dr. Kamiya has somehow reached into the depths of my heart and soul. Her passion for rehabilitating my lost soul has kindled a fire in my heart. 

Everytime I look into her compassionate eyes and smell the sweet fragrance of Jasmine on her body, a sudden flash of heat burns through me. Sometimes its pure torture just being in her presence. Deep in my heart I know we weren't meant to be together.

Having a beautiful woman like Dr. Kamiya for a psychiatrist must be the gods way of punnishing me for my sins....." 

Kenshin smiled inwardly thinking,_"If that is the case, then let me be punnished."_

Unbeknowst to Kenshin, Sano had been trying to get his attention. He had opened the cell and was standing a few feet from Kenshin. Finally, he began shaking him.

"Hey, Kenshin! Snap out of it you idiot!" yelled Sano as he shook him.

Kenshin finally came out of his thoughts.

"Is there anything wrong Sano?"

"It's time for your session with that lady shrink of yours," he replied while helping him up. 

"What were you thinking about? I shouted loud enough to wake the dead, but you still didn't respond."

Kenshin put on a weak smile and replied, "I'm sorry to worry you Sano. I was just thinking on some things in my past, that's all."

"Well you should save that crap for the shrinks," he scoffed while escorting him out of the cell.

"Where's Toma?"

"We switched shifts for the day." Sano leaned over and whispered to Kenshin, _"I've got a hot date with Megumi tonight. I don't want anything to get in the way."_

"Well that's good to hear," smiled Kenshin.

Kenshin and Sano were finally outside of Kaoru's office. Yuri smiled upon seeing Kenshin and buzzed for Kaoru letting her know that he had arrived.

Sano eyes slowly raked over Yuri. He leaned over and whispered to Kenshin, _"She looks like your type."_

Kenshin whispered back, _"No, wrong vibes."_

Sano arched his eyebrow toward Kenshin before standing up straight. _"Vibes?" "What is that idiot talking about?"_

Kaoru opened the door while gesturing for them to come inside. As Sano escorted Kenshin into Kaoru's office, his eyes quickly roved over Kaoru.

As he passed Kaoru, he quickly muttered to Kenshin, "Is that your woman?"

Kenshin blushed and immediately look toward Kaoru, hoping that she didn't hear what Sano had said. Kaoru had turned her back momentarily to retrieve a pencil from her desk.

Kenshin gave a sigh of relief and glared daggers at Sano. He quickly got the message and began securing Kenshin to the chair.

Kaoru immediately said, "You don't have to handcuff Mr. Himura to the chair. I've already gotten approval by the warden on that matter. The other guard usually sits next to Mr. Himura during our session."

Beads of sweat began to form on Kenshin's forehead.

_"Of all the guards to have with me during my sessions, it would have to be Sano. At least Toma was quite and Akamatsu didn't care. But I just know Sano will ruin this session. He's a really nice friend who always look out for me. However, I wished he would learn how to keep his feet out of his mouth. I guess the gods really are punnishing me."_

A big smile crossed Sano face as he watched Kaoru sitting behind the desk.

_"I think she has a thing for Kenshin. Why else would she go through the trouble of not having him wear handcuffs during their session. The other psychiatrist would never do that._

She's also wearing a lot of perfume. Her office reeks of Jasmine."

Sano glanced over to Kenshin and smiled inwardly.

_"Look at that idiot. He's just soaking in all that perfume and staring at her like he's never seen a woman before. I don't know what kind of game these two are playing but I know Kenshin likes her and she definitely got the hots for him. So, I guess I better try and help these two out."_

Sano pulled a fish bone out of his top pocket and stuck it into his mouth. As he gnawed on the fish bone, he leaned back and put his feet upon the small wooden table.

Sano looked over to Kaoru and said, "So, I hear you're that new lady shrink that's been messing with Kenshin's head."

Kenshin sighed, _"Oh god, why me?"_

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

[**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^]

  
  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Nine

  
  
  


_Sano pulled a fish bone out of his top pocket and stuck it into his mouth. As he gnawed on the fish bone, he leaned back and put his feet upon the small wooden table._

"I hear you're that new lady shrink that's been messing with Kenshin's head."

Kenshin sighed, "Oh god, why me?"

******************************** 

Kaoru lifted her head and began scrutinizing Sano. She quickly surmised that it wasn't worth her time to address his rude remark. She was more annoyed by his overall mannerism. After reading his name tag she said,

"Mr. Sagara, this is an office, **NOT** your home. Please remove your feet from off my table and take that fish bone out of your mouth."

"Hey, no problem doc," he replied while taking out the fishbone and removing his feet from the table.

"And my name is **DOCTOR** Kamiya. I would appreciate it if you would address me in that manner."

"Yeah, ok **Doc**...**tor** Kamiya."

Kaoru glared at him briefly while in an undertone mumbled, _"Jerk!"_

She calmly turned to Kenshin and said, "Mr. Himura, we'll start our session in a moment. I just have a few notations to make from our last session."

"I don't mind waiting for you Dr. Kamiya," smiled Kenshin in response.

Kaoru returned his smile.

Sano noticed a faint blush cross Kaoru's cheeks as she looked at Kenshin.

Suddently, Kaoru caught Sano staring at her from out of the corner of her eye. She quickly lowered her head and continued writing.

Sano smiled inwardly,

_"I'm on to your tricks little missy. Hmph.... You're probably sitting over there right now writing out your own prescription of love. Now let's see, what can I do to help my buddy out."_

As he glanced around the room, his eyes stopped upon the small candy dish sitting on the corner of her desk. He smirked as a thought popped up into his head. Sano cleared his throat and said,

"Uhm... Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, may I have a piece of your candy?"

Karou nodded while still keeping her head down concentrating on her notes.

Sano reached into the candy dish and took out a piece of candy. After eating it he turned to Kenshin and asked, "Do you want one too?"

Kenshin shook his head and replied, "No thank you."

"Oh come on Kenshin, don't be shy. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Dr. Kamiya will let you have one of her kisses, right Dr. Kamiya?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed crimson in color. He sat numbly not believing what his friend had just said.

Kaoru jerked her head up blushing furiously. She glared daggers at Sano while yelling,

"Mr. Sagara, how dare you suggest such a thing! You know the rules! Romantic interaction between prison personnel and a prisoner is strictly prohibited! Why would you...."

"Hey little missy calm down," replied Sano as he waved his hands cutting Kaoru's sentence off.

"Why are you getting so upset? I'm just talking about the little chocolate candy kisses in your candy dish," replied Sano as he pointed toward the candy dish on her desk.

"What did you think I was talking about?" he asked while flashing an innocent.

Kaoru blushed a crimson color after looking into her candy dish.

_"Oh my god! Yuri most have refilled my candy dish with those little chocolate kisses. I told her to buy peppermints. I'll kill her for that! Now that big dumb jerk is going to think I like Mr. Himura. And what about Mr. Himura? I wonder what he's thinking? Oh god! I could just whack him for doing this to me. I better calm down. I don't want to make Mr. Himura uncomfortable or feed into any warp ideas that moron may have about Mr. Himura and me."_

Kaoru cleared her throat and began, "Mr. Sagara, I'm sorry if I imputed bad motives on to you. I hadn't realized that my candy dish was refilled with that particular type of candy."

Sano smiled and leaned back in his chair replying, "Hey, no need to apologize Doc...tor Kamiya. I understand."

Kaoru chose not to look at Kenshin due to her cheeks still being slightly flushed. She quickly cast her head downward and continued writing.

Kenshin was too embarrassed to look at Kaoru and too angry to look at Sano. He sat gripping the arms of his chair while keeping his eyes focused on the floor trying to remain calm.

Sano smiled as he thought his plan was working. After about a minute, the room became silent. Sano then looked over to Kaoru and said,

"So, are you going to offer Kenshin a kiss or what?"

Kenshin buried his head into his chest and sighed, _"Someone kill me please!"_

Kaoru suddenly stood up and walked over to the door. She pointed at Sano while gritting her teeth and said, "YOU!... OUT!.... NOW!!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll leave," he replied while standing up. "There's no need to get so uptight."

Before leaving, he bent down near Kenshin and whispered, _"I've done my part buddy, now its up to you. heh! heh!_

Kenshin's knuckles had now turned white after having gripped the arms of his chair so tightly.

_"Remind me to kill you later,"_ he hissed.

Sano just smiled at Kenshin and then strolled passed Kaoru as he left her office.

Kaoru stood in the doorway, glared at Yuri and yelled, "Next time, buy peppermints!"

She then slammed the door closed behind her.

Yuri arched her eyebrow at Sano and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Must be PMS."

"Oh."

Sano's stomach began to growl. He sat on the corner of Yuri's desk and asked, "Do you think I could go back in there and grab some more candy?"

"Nope. Judging from her foul mood, she'll probably kill both of us."

"You're probably right. She looked like she wanted to hit me over the head or something."

Yuri giggled and replied, "I know what you mean. Dr. Kamiya looks at me like that all the time. But, I must say that she has actually gotten much better since she's been attending Kendo classes on the weekends. I think it helps relieve all that stress she's got pent up inside."

"Kendo huh? Well, if you ask me, I think she just needs a man."

Yuri nodded and then pulled out a bag of candy from her desk drawer and offered the candy to Sano.

"Thanks... uhm what's your name?" he asked while taking several pieces of candy.

"Yuri."

"Oh. Thanks Yuri," he replied while grabbing more little chocolate kisses and putting them into his pocket.

He glanced down at his watch and then up toYuri again.

"How long does those sessions usually last."

"At least an hour or two."

"That's all the time that I'll need," smiled Sano as he stood and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going? You can't leave a prisoner unguarded!"

"Hey, we're talking about Kenshin Himura. You and I both know that he's harmless."

"Well, that's true."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before their session ends," replied Sano while trotting out of the office.

Yuri shrugged her shoulders and went back to typing on her computer.

Sano quickened his pace heading toward the infirmary.

_"I think I'll use these little chocolate kisses to have a little fun with Megumi. Heh! heh!"_

Kaoru was now sitting back behind her desk. 

"Mr. Himura, I'm sorry for what just happened in here. I should have had my notes together before you came."

"There's no need for you to apologize Dr. Kamiya, I understand."

"That's good," she replied while smiling briefly at him.

"I hope you didn't get offended by me calling you a prisoner when I was speaking to Mr. Sagara." 

"But I am a prisoner," smiled Kenshin.

"Uhm... yes, right," she chuckled while trying to play off her stupid blunder.

Kenshin flashed a quick smile.

They both sat in silence, while smiling occasionally at one another. Kenshin could sense her uneasiness.

_"Why doesn't she start the session? What is she waiting on? Maybe Sano's little behaviour has gotten her upset. I'll kill him for that later."_

_"He's probably wondering why I brougth up the subject of romantic interaction between prison personnel and a prisoner. I wished I knew the answer to that myself. But still, I must handle this matter in a professional way as quickly as possible."_

Kaoru broke the silence by clearing her throat and saying, "Before we get started, I just wanted to clear up a few issues."

Kenshin sat attentive to her every word.

As he continued focusing on her, Kaoru became a little nervous. _"This is going to be harder than I thought."_

She poured herself a glass of water and after taking a sip, cleared her throat and said, "I just wanted to clear up any misconceptions there maybe about our relationship."

Kenshin arched both eyebrows and asked, "What relationship?"

_"Oh god, I used the wrong word."_

"I meant.... uhm... Our working relationship," she stammered. 

"But I don't work with you. You're my psychiatrist and I'm your patient."

"Yes, that's right!" she replied while looking relieved. "I'm glad you understand."

Kenshin smiled as he finally realized why she was nervous. An impish grin grew on his face while Kaoru turned her head briefly to sharpen her pencil. After taking out her notepad she said,

"Now let's get started. Today I would like to discuss..."

"Excuse me Dr. Kamiya."

"Yes Mr. Himura?"

"May I have one of your kisses?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "What! I thought we just went over this. I can't have a relationship with you! I'm your psychiastrist and...."

Kenshin smiled innocently and pointed toward the candy dish saying,

"I was talking about the chocolate kisses in your candy dish. What are you talking about?"

Kaoru blushed furiously. Kenshin smiled while watching her blush. He started to chuckle.

Kaoru became angry. "What's so funny! Why are you laughing!"

Kenshin didn't respond. He started laughing a little harder.

After thinking on the whole situation, Kaoru started to chuckle. She picked up the candy dish and brought it over to Kenshin. They both began laughing hysterically.

As the laughter died down, Kenshin looked at Kaoru and said,

"It's been a long time since I have laughed like that. My past has always been filled with so much pain and death. Prison life hasn't been easy either. It feels so good to laugh like this again. Thank you Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru's face softened as she replied, "You're welcome Mr. Himura."

She picked up the candy dish and held it out to Kenshin.

"Would you like one of my kisses Mr. Himura?"

He smiled and replied, "Yes Dr. Kamiya, I would love to have one of your kisses."

Kenshin reached in the bowl and took out a piece of candy.

Kaoru blushed and smiled before picking up her notepad.

"Shall we get started with our session Mr. Himura?"

"Yes Dr. Kamiya. I'm ready."

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

[**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^]

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Ten

  
  
  


_"...It's been a long time since I have laughed like that. My past has always been filled with so much pain and death. Prison life hasn't been easy either. It feels so good to laugh like this again. Thank you Dr. Kamiya."_

Kaoru's face softened as she replied, "You're welcome Mr. Himura."

Shall we get started with our session Mr. Himura?"

"Yes Dr. Kamiya. I'm ready."

******************************** 

"Today we will discuss your childhood. Please tell me what your childhood was like?"

Kenshin closed his eyes momentarily and sighed.

_"I wished I didn't have to talk about my childhood right now. I would rather sit and enjoy the moment we just shared together. That brief moment with Dr. Kamiya made me feel like a free man again and not like a prisoner."_

Kaoru became concerned by his sudden silence.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Himura? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," he replied. "I was just gathering my thoughts together about my childhood."

Kenshin exhaled and then began his story.

"I grew up in a small village outside of Kyoto. My family was very poor. Father did the best he could to find work, but times were hard back then. My parents used what little resources they had to make sure that I was fed and clothed. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough money to pay for their own medical bills. My parents kept their sickness hidden from me until it became more obvious. They died of Cholera when I was eight years old.

I can still remember the way my mother looked as she was slipping into death. Her eyes expressed sorrow for leaving me all alone in this world. I held her hand until she finally passed away. I continued sitting in the same spot for hours, just holding on to my mother's hand. I knew that she was dead, but I still sat praying and hoping that she would somehow come back to me.

One of the neighbors had called the authorities. Upon their arrival, I watched as they took my parent's bodies and put them in the back of an ambulance. A police officer put me in his car. As I sat in the police car, I pressed my face against the window, watching as the ambulance drove off with my parents. Deep down inside, I felt as though someone had ripped the safety net from under my feet and I was now falling into a black hole with no one to catch me.

I was driven to the police station and then escorted into a small room. The police officer told me to sit and wait. I sat for hours waiting and wondering what was going to happen to me. Finally, an older man came and took me out of the police station and put me into his van. As I got into the van, I saw several older girls already sitting inside. They smiled and moved over allowing me to sit next to them.

The girls seemed very nice. They were sisters coming from a large family. Their names were Akane, Kasumi and Sakura. Akane told me that their parents were deep in debt and couldn't afford to take care of them anymore. So their parents signed papers for them to go into different foster homes.

As we rode along, I noticed Kasumi staring at me. Apparently, she could sense the sadness I held deep inside. Without a word, she put her arm around me and told me that everything would be alright. She reached in her purse and pulled out a small piece of candy and gave it to me. Akane and Sakura smiled and did the same. With all the bad things that had happened earlier, their kindness made me feel a little better, at least for that brief moment.

Suddenly, we heard a loud noise and then the van began to swerve all over the road. The driver stopped and got out of the van. He muttered a view curse words about getting a flat tire. Unfortunately, we were in a bad part of town. The driver and his assistant managed to get the van off of the main road and onto a side street near a dark alley.

As the driver and his assistant worked on fixing the flat tire, a street gang suddenly appeared from out of the darkness. The driver and his assistant were killed instantly. Two of the gang members forced us out of the car while the others searched the car for money and other valuables.

We overheard the gang members discussing various ways to get rid of us. They didn't want any witnesses to their crime. The three girls were afraid. After having lost my parents, I wasn't afraid of death. I wanted to protect the girls who had befriended me. I quickly picked up the tire iron that was lying next to the flat tire and jumped in front of the girls.

The gang members looked at me and then began laughing hysterically. I guess the sight of a scrawny red-headed boy, who looked like a little six year old holding a tire iron, was funny to them. One of the street thugs pulled out a switchblade and began brandishing it in front of me.

Akane quickly jumped in front of me and begged for my life. She turned to the leader of the gang and tried reasoning with him saying that I was just a boy. He coldly pulled out a gun and fired at her. Akane died instantly from the gun shot. The gang leader laughed and said, "Who wants to die next?"

I became angry with the leader. I couldn't believe how he could do such a thing to Akane. As I turned and headed for the leader, I was snatched back by Kasumi. She grabbed the tire iron from out of my hand and whispered, "Shinta, you are too young to die. Live on Shinta, live on."

I saw Kasumi give her sister Sakura some kind of eye signal. Suddenly, Kasumi distracted the gang by screaming and wildly swinging the tire iron. Sakura quickly shoved me into the van and told me to stay down. She grabbed a medal object from out of the car and rushed over to fight alongside her sister. Despite their valiant efforts, they were both killed by the gang members.

I was now the only one remaining. I knew that my death was eminent. The leader of the gang yelled out for me. He told me to come out and fight like a man. I was not afraid. I wanted to be brave and fight just like Kasumi and Sakura. As I stepped out of the van, a tall man wearing a long dark cape, came from out of the shadows of the alley. His appearance was fearsome.

The leader of the street gang glared at the man and asked for his name. The tall man just replied, "I don't give my name to dead men." He pulled out his weapon from under his cape and killed all of the gang members instantly.

The tall man told me not to be afraid. He instructed me to go find the police and tell them what happened. He said that the police would help me. After that, the man slipped away into the darkness of the night. I stood frozen for a moment looking down at all the dead bodies surrounding me. I also looked down at the bodies of the three brave girls who had befriended me. I carefully studied there faces, wanting to always remember them for giving their lives up to protect me.

Upon hearing the police siren coming, I quickly hid. I didn't want to go back with the police again. Several hours later, after the police and ambulance had left, I came out of hiding. I went back to the spot where Akane, Kasumi and Sakura were killed. I looked around the area and found some discarded flowers. I placed it in the spot where the girls had died. I knelt down and said a prayer for them. I didn't want Akane, Kasumi and Sakura to leave this world without some kind of remembrance.

Suddenly, I felt someone towering behind me. I turned and looked up into the face of Hiko Seijuro. I recognized him as being the same man who had saved me from the gang members. Hiko asked why I had returned to the area and not gone to the police as he had instructed. I told him I wanted to come back and put flowers in the spot where we were standing for the girls who died while protecting me. He could tell from my appearance that I had nowhere to go. So he took me to his house for the night.

The next morning when I had awakened, I thought that everything I had been through was a bad dream. I was hoping to find my mother making breakfast and my father searching the newspaper for a job. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Upon entering the next room, I saw Hiko making breakfast. He gestured for me to sit next to him.

He wanted to know my name. I told him Shinta Himura. He narrowed his eyes at me saying Shinta was a name for a weakling. He asked if I had any family, I said no. He told me that he was going to return me to the police. He didn't want to be charged with kidnapping. I begged him not to take me to the police. I went on to explain everything that had happened to me. 

After hearing my story, he decided to let me stay with him until he found my relatives. As I looked around his house, I found many trophies and then saw a long shiny sword hanging on the wall. It was awesome. Hiko Seijuro was the former master of the Hiten Mitsurugi School. He had won many trophies from teaching the sword techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and was well respected in the community.

Some time later, I was adopted by Hiko Seijuro. He changed my name from Shinta to Kenshin. I didn't complain. I was grateful for him saving my life and giving me a home. So from that day forward, I never thought of myself as Shinta. I became Kenshin Himura.

He tried to give me what he considered would be a normal life for a kid. First, he enrolled me in public school. Next, he assigned various chores for me to do. I was responsible for getting the groceries, cooking, cleaning and washing the laundry. I also had to buy his sake. Which he seemed to enjoy very much.

Hiko had told me never to touch his prized sword. But seeing that shiny sword hanging over his mantle everyday always fascinated me. One day, while cleaning off the mantle, I decided to take a closer look at his sword. So I reached up to the mantle and carefully took it down. I couldn't believe how heavy it was. I used all my strength just to hold it. After getting adjusted to holding it, I started to swing it around. I loved the way it made me feel. I began swinging it as if I were a true swordsman.

Unfortunately, Hiko caught me swinging his sword around. He was furious. After enduring several excruciating hours of lectures, Hiko finally told me that I had potenial. He could see it in the way I swung his sword around. So he decided to train me in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He became my master and I was his student. From that point on, I always called him Shishou.

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you for reading. Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Eleven

  
  
  


_"Unfortunately, Hiko caught me swinging his sword around. He was furious. After enduring several excruciating hours of lectures, Hiko finally told me that I had potenial. He could see it in the way I swung his sword around. So he decided to train me in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He became my master and I was his student. From that point on, I always called him Shishou."_

******************************** 

Training with Shishou was very hard. I would make so many mistakes in practice that he started calling me baka deshi. He called me that so often, that I had wondered if he had changed my name again. Every day after school, I would rush home so that I could practice my swinging techniques. When I had finished practing on my own, we would practice together.

Shishou taught me the basic principles behind the Hiten Mitsurugi School. He said it was to embrace the philosophy of using the sword without prejudice, to protect and preserve life. Shishou explained by using these principles I could always protect the weak.

During my last year of high school, I was making plans to go away to college. I wanted to major in business finances. Shishou didn't agree. He wanted me to stay and finish my training. Hiko Seijuro was the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He wanted me to be his successor. It was a matter of honor and tradition.

I disagreed with him. I felt that teaching others how to better invest their money to have a secure future was more important than becoming a master of an ancient technique. I reasoned that Hiten Mitsurugi was fine back in the days of the Bakumatsu. But in these modern times, the use of various sword techniques only serves as a good tourist attraction. After several heated arguments, I left. That was over ten years ago.

Sometimes, I wished that I could have stayed and finished my teaching. Maybe things would have turned out differently for me. But now it's too late. My Shishou has disowned me and my parents and Tomoe are gone forever. I'm all alone in this world now. There's nothing left to look forward to."

"Mr. Himura, you're only alone in this world if you want to be," replied Kaoru as she rested her hand on top of his. "But if you open your heart, you'll find someone out there willing to help you."

Kenshin glanced downward at her hand resting over his. He was impressed by her genuine concern for him.

_"Why does she continue displaying such warmth and compassion toward me? I am unworthy of her kindness? Most women would find me repulsive. They would never touch the hands of a man stained with blood. But here she sit, still resting her hand upon mine as though I was someone worthy of her touch._

Sitting here with Dr. Kamiya feels so natural. It's as if we've done this in the past. But none of that really matters now. She's a young professional woman and I'm an older convicted murderer. It would be unlikely and unethical for anything to happen between us."

He moved his hand ever so slightly causing Kaoru to glance downward. She blushed and quickly removed her hand from off of Kenshin's while apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Himura, please forgive me. I didn't mean to..."

"I know," smiled Kenshin. "It's alright."

Suddenly, her secretary buzzed her on the intercom. Kaoru went over to her desk and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes, what is it Yuri."

"You have a visitor Dr. Kamiya."

"I'm in a middle of a counseling session."

"I know, but there's a gentleman waiting to see you. He's been waiting for over an hour."

"Who is it?"

"He refuses to give his name but says you are expecting him."

Kaoru hesistated for a moment and then replied through the intercom,

"Tell the gentleman that I'll be with him shortly."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption but..."

"There is no need to apologize Dr. Kamiya. We can continue our session another day," he smiled.

Before responding to Kenshin, the door to Kaoru's office began to open slowly revealing a tall dark figure.

"May I come in?"

Kaoru was startled by the man but then replied, "Yes, please come in and have a seat."

As the tall dark figure entered Kaoru's office, icy blue eyes beamed over to lavendar orbs.

Kaoru quickly introduced them.

"Kenshin Himura, this is Dr. Aoshi Shinomori. Dr. Shinomori is a fellow colleague of mine. He specializes in criminal psychology in Kyoto."

Kenshin stood and extended his hand to Aoshi, "Please to me you Dr. Shinomori."

Aoshi didn't accept his hand but rather walked past Kenshin and sat opposite Kaoru. He began to stare at Kenshin.

Kaoru looked between Kenshin and Aoshi and felt the tension rising in the room. She quickly paged her secretary. 

"Yes, Dr. Kamiya?"

"Please send in Mr. Sagara. I would like for him to escort Mr. Himura back to his cell."

Yuri became nervous due Sano not returning as he had promised.

_"This is just great! He should have returned over fifteen minutes ago. I knew I should have stopped him. Now we'll both get in trouble. Well I guess there's only one thing to do."_

Yuri cleared her throat and replied, "Mr. Sagara stepped to the men's room. He should be back in a moment."

"What! He's not suppose to leave."

"Yes I know but, when you got to go, you got to go."

"Alright. Please let me know as soon as he returns."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

As Kaoru focused her attention back into the room, she noticed the coldness between the two men.

_"Why is Aoshi staring at Mr. Himura in that manner. I better do something to break the ice in here."_

"So, what brings you to Tokyo Dr. Shinomori?"

"Have you forgotten Dr. Kamiya? We were suppose to attend a seminar together this afternoon."

Kaoru's face paled. She had forgotten all about the seminar.

"Yes, I believe I did forget. I've just been so busy lately."

"I see," replied Aoshi as he slanted his eyes toward Kenshin.

Kenshin looked back at him but remained silent.

Kaoru's eyes switched between the two. She turned to Kenshin and said, "Dr. Shinomori is the author of many interesting books. He has just authored another book entitled... Uhm... I'm sorry Dr. Shinomori, could you please tell me the name of your book again?"

"It's entitled, "The Wandering Criminal Spirit." 

"I'm interested to know what your book is about," Kaoru replied nervously. "Please tell us what it is about."

"My book tracks the activities of modern day criminals and the crimes of their ancestors."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow at Aoshi and said, "How did you develop that theory."

"My theory is based on the many interviews I have conducted with various prisoners over the years. Through the use of hypnosis and meditation, I found that deep within the soul of the hardened criminal, lies the murderous spirit of his ancestors. By analyzing their crimes, I discovered similarites in the crimes of their ancestors."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to say that certain people are destined to become criminals due to crimes committed by their ancestors?" asked a now wide eyed Karou.

Aoshi nodded while still keeping his eyes locked on Kenshin.

"I find it hard to believe that a person's life is predestined in that way," replied Kenshin as he narrowed his eyes at Aoshi.

"You are entitled to your skeptisms on my findings, however, I can prove my theory by starting with your ancestors Mr. Himura. Tell me, what do you know about your ancestors?"

"My grandparents died before I was born and my parents died when I was eight years old. I really don't know much about my ancestors."

"I, however, do know all about your ancestors," stated Aoshi as icy blue eyes bore into lavendar.

"My research has found that you are a direct descendant of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai."

"Aoshi Shinomori! How could you say such a thing to Mr. Himura!" yelled Kaoru. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

Kenshin calmly shifted toward Aoshi.

"Your findings from your research is a matter of personal opinion," replied Kenshin. "However, I am curious as to what motivated you to research my family history."

"Mr. Himura, are you familiar with a man by the name of Kanyru Takeda?"

Kenshin began searching his mind at hearing the name, Kanryu Takeda. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he recalled who Kanryu was.

"Yes," he replied, "Mr. Takeda was a former client of mine. I handled many of his investments."

Kaoru began getting a bad feeling about what was going to happen. She turned to Aoshi and asked, "What are you trying to prove Aoshi?"

"My theory," he replied while focusing on Kenshin.

"During my first year of college, I took on a part-time security job at the mansion of Kanryu Takeda. I enlisted the aide of Hanya, Beshimi, Shikijo and Hyottoko. They were not only my fraternity brothers but they were also like family to me.

One day, while performing our security duties, we heard shouting and a loud banging sound coming from Mr. Takeda's office. The sound was made by furniture being smashed against the wall.

Upon entering Kanyru's office we found that he had destroyed everything in the room. He began screaming and shouting over his life being ruined by Kenshin Himura. Apparently, he had lost millions of dollars behind one of **your** bad investments."

Kenshin lowered his head as Aoshi continued speaking.

"Kanryu pulled out a semi-automatic weapon and began firing around the room. My legs were hit from the stray bullets. As I fell to the floor, Kanryu continued to fire wildly. Hyottoko used his body as a shield to protect me. He was the first to die of gunshot wounds. The next was Shikijo, Beshimi and then Hanya. Kanryu finally turned the gun upon himself ending the bloodshed. On that day, I lost the only family that I have ever known.

I dropped out of college and sunk into a deep depression. I became so depressed, that I couldn't bring myself to put flowers on their graves. Finally, after nearly a year of depression, I received professional counseling. It helped me cope with the loss of the ones who meant the most to me.

I finally went back to college and took up theology. I began practicing meditation. It helped me to obtain inner peace. During the countless hours I spent in meditation, my mind often reflected on the day my friends died protecting me. Their deaths were caused by two men. Kanryu Takeda and Kenshin Himura. I knew what type of man Kanryu was. He was all about money and power. His greed for money is what brought his life to an end. But I knew nothing of you, his financial advisor.

I decided to see what kind of person you were. I learned that you had been sentenced to prison for inside trading but the charges were dropped. On the surface, you appeared to be an average man who had been dealt a bad hand in life. However, a year later, your name came up in the news again. But this time, you were involved in murder. 

As I sat through your murder trial, I carefully observed you from a distance. I noticed your behaviour was somewhat cold and aloof. Not once did you show any remorse for your murderous crime. I could sense a killing spirit in you and watched how you stared at others. It made me wonder about the inner working of the criminal mind. I wanted to explore this area more. So I changed my major from theology to criminal psychology.

I began my internship in Kyoto at the first prison you had been incarcerated at. By that time, you had been transferred to another prison. The senior psychiatrist at that correctional facility allowed me to study your file. That's when I began my research into your past and that of your ancestors. 

I discovered many similarities between the Hitokiri Battousai and you. You both were killers of men. It appears as though killing is apart of your past Mr. Himura, a past you can never escape."

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

[**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^]

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twelve

  
  
  


_".... I discovered many similarities between the Hitokiri Battousai and you. You both were killers of men. It appears as though killing is apart of your past Mr. Himura, a past you can never escape."_

******************************** 

Kenshin cast his head downward and began pondering over the things Aoshi had said. He was very familiar with his namesake. After all, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai was a part of Japanese history. It was discussed in every history book he had ever read.

At the time, he had never given it a second thought. However, Aoshi's theories regarding his similarities to that of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai seemed plausible. Kenshin sat in deep thought.

_"Could his theory be true? I lost my parents at the age of eight and also accidently killed my wife. I've committed several murders and have destroyed many lives just like the Kenshin Himura of the past. Am I really a descendant of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai? Am I really doomed to suffer the same fate as he did?"_

Karou looked over to Kenshin and saw how depressed he had become. She grew angry at Aoshi.

"I think your theory about Mr. Himura is wrong! I don't believe that he is destined to a life of crime. The Kenshin Himura of today is nothing like the legendary Hitokiri Battousai we studied in school."

"Is that what you believe Dr. Kamiya?" 

"Yes Dr. Shinomori, I do! During my criminal psychology courses in college, I had to write a thesis on the minds of criminals in the past. Since the legendary Hitokiri Battousai is a part of our history, I was interested in learning more about his mindset.

Through my studies, I found that the Kenshin Himura of the past, was a man struggling between being a pacifist and becoming an assasin to protect the weak. He hated violence. Why else would he have walked away at the end of one of the bloodiest times in Japanese history.

To some, he was hailed a hero, even being offered a government position by a high government official. While to others, he was cast simply as a manslayer. I found his intentions to be sincere. So if you're going to make a comparison, then why not compare the good that can be found in Mr. Himura's ancestors and not just the bad."

Aoshi sat staring into Kaoru's eyes before glancing over to Kenshin.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. Kaoru went over to her desk, pushed the intercom button.

"Yes, what is it Yuri?"

"Mr. Sagara is here for Mr. Himura."

"We'll be right out," replied Kaoru. She walked over to Kenshin.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Himura?"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Kamiya," replied Kenshin as he stood.

Aoshi also stood and handed Kenshin a copy of his book.

"I think you will find this a good read Mr. Himura."

Kenshin hesitantly took the book. As his eyes scanned the book cover, he saw scribbled at the bottom the words,

_"To Himura Battousai, from Aoshi Shinomori."_

Kenshin exhaled deeply and replied, "Thank you Dr. Shinomori. I'll be sure to read it." He took the book and tucked it under his arm.

Kaoru quickly ushered him away from Aoshi and out of her office.

"I'll see you tomorrow for a follow-up session Mr. Himura," she said while watching his response.

Kenshin smiled weakly and simply nodded.

Sano's eyes began to switch between Aoshi, Kenshin and Kaoru. He quickly escorted Kenshin out of the office.

Kaoru stood for a moment watching Kenshin leave the room and then turned to Yuri and said, "Hold all my calls."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru re-entered her office while closing the door behind her.

Aoshi sat quietly watching as Kaoru opened her window and then returned to her desk. Kaoru was fuming by what had just took place in her office.

"Aoshi, why did you insult Mr. Himura like that! I worked very hard to build his confidence up and in a matter of twenty minutes, you've ruined everything!"

Icy blue eyes stared in silence at her.

Kaoru became frustrated.

"Honestly Aoshi, I don't know why you have to be so cold! Not only were you rude, but you also acted unprofessionally!"

Kaoru took the extra copy of his new book lying on her desk and threw it in the garbage.

"I see I'm not the only one acting unprofessional," remarked Aoshi as he narrowed his eyes at her and at the book in the garbage.

Kaoru glared over to him and then began taking Kenshin's papers and putting them away.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've been very busy."

"Will you be attending the seminar with me this afternoon?"

"No!" 

"Come to dinner with me Kaoru, I'll make everything up to you over dinner."

"No! Now please leave, I have work to do," she replied while stuffing papers in her folders.

Aoshi stood and went over to her desk. He sat on the edge while watching her put more papers in the folder. He reached over the desk and quickly snatched the folder from out of her hands. He began flipping through the papers.

"Hey! Give that back!" yelled Kaoru as she went around her desk to retrieve the folder.

"Kenshin Himura. Hmm... Is he the reason for your working so late and not returning my calls?"

"That's none of your business," she hissed while finally snatching the folder back.

"Why are you becoming so defensive Kaoru. Is it because you are falling in love with him?"

"No!"

"Your feelings betray you Kaoru," he said as icy blue eyes began to stare deeply into hers. "I saw the way you looked at him earlier. I can see that you're falling in love with him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Aoshi," she said while averting his stare.

"You can't hide your feelings from me Kaoru. We used to be lovers or have you forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten. I remember the first time I saw you. We attended the same seminar three years ago. You were one of the guest speakers. After listening to your speech on reaching out to the criminal mind, I fell in love with you. I admired your passion for psychiatry. You always worked hard at becoming the best criminal psychiatrist in the field. I was deeply impressed with you back then.

However, after listening to what you said to Mr. Himura today, I feel that all your research and theories were only excuses for hiding your real obsession. Your need for closure over your friends deaths, has caused you to become obessed with destroying the life of Kenshin Himura."

Aoshi widened his eyes at her. "Has your love for a murderer grown to where you would actually insult a fellow colleague?"

"I never said that I loved him, you did. You've been accusing me of such an unethical practice from the moment you walked into my office. I'm the one who should feel insulted."

Aoshi stared at Kaoru in silence.

"I apologize Kaoru for offending you. It's just that I'm concerned about you as a fellow colleague and as a friend. I have a bad feeling about Kenshin Himura. It seems as though death follows him where ever he goes. Whether in ancient times or these modern days, getting involved with a man like that will prove to be fatal."

"Thank you for your concern," replied Kaoru as she rested her hand upon his, "but I will be fine. Mr. Himura doesn't frighten me. I'm not worried over his past and neither should you."

As Aoshi stood, Kaoru walked him to the door. "I'm sorry I won't be going with you to the seminar today. I really am very busy. But if you stop by after the seminar is over, maybe we could go out for a drink or two."

"Have you forgotten? I have no tolerance for alcohol."

Kaoru chuckled lightly and replied, "I'm sorry, I forgot about that. How about if we go out for coffee or tea instead?"

"Yes. I would like that very much."

Before opening the door, Aoshi pulled Kaoru into a warm embrace.

"I miss loving you Kaoru," he said while stroking her cheek.

"I miss loving you too," she uttered as a teardrop trickled down her face. "But I'm glad we're still friends."

He tenderly kissed her forehead and replied, "Yes, we will always be good friends." Aoshi turned and left her office.

As she stood behind closed doors, Kaoru cradled her face into the palms of her hands and wept silently.

Kenshin sat in his cell looking over the book Aoshi gave him. A guard walked over and began unlocking the iron bars.

"The warden wants to see you," remarked the guard as he entered the cell and handcuffed Kenshin.

_"The warden? I haven't killed anyone in years. Why would the warden want to see me?"_

Silence befell them as they walked down the long corridor. Upon reaching the warden's office, Kenshin saw the back of a young woman sitting in his office. After the guard secured Kenshin to the chair he left the room. Kenshin turned and looked into the face of the young woman and gasped.

"Shura?"

She smiled and nodded, "It's good to see you again Kenshin."

"It's good to see you too Shura," he smiled in reply. "The last time we saw one another was during college. What have you been doing since then?"

"After college, I was hired by a small computer software licensing firm. I was responsible for handling internet piracy. Everything was going well until Gin-jo, the vice president of the firm, decided to get involved with drug laundering. Our firm was closed down and we all lost our jobs. I couldn't find a job for a while so I decided to join the Navy. I've been in the Navy for years now."

"That's good news Shura," smiled Kenshin.

"No, that's Captain Shura now," she said while returning Kenshin's smile. "After ten long years in the Navy, I've finally been promoted to captain of one of the largest vasals in the Navy."

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from a dark corner of the room.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, we can finally get down to business," replied a tall lean man who was slowly approaching them.

As Kenshin caught sight of the man he gasped, _"Dectective Hajime Saitoh."_

Shura looked at Kenshin and asked, "Are you alright Kenshin?"

"I am fine Captain Shura," he replied. He turned and scowled at Saitoh saying,

"Saitoh! What are you doing here? Where's Warden Matsushita?"

Saitoh leaned against the desk and slanted his amber eyes toward Kenshin.

"He took a permanent leave of absence," he matter-of-factly answered while pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Saitoh.

"My name is Fugita Gorou, I'm the new warden here, in case you haven't noticed."

Saitoh lit the cigarette and took a long draw. Upon exhaling, he shifted his eyes between Shura and Kenshin saying,

"Shall we get down to business?"

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Thirteen

  
  
  


__

"Saitoh! What are you doing here? Where's Warden Matsushita?"

"He took a permanent leave of absence. ....."My name is Fugita Gorou, I'm the new warden here, in case you haven't noticed."

Saitoh lit the cigarette and took a long draw. Upon exhaling, he shifted his eyes between Shura and Kenshin saying, "Shall we get down to business?"

******************************** 

"I have no business with you Saitoh," scowled Kenshin.

"Shut up you moron and just listen."

Kenshin glared up at him.

Shura turned to Kenshin and said, "Over the past six months, the Navy has received reports regarding suspicious activities taking place along the docks. Generally, the Navy doesn't involve itself in land crimes. However, our investigation has found that, an underground organization has been smuggling tainted drugs and counterfeit money across international waters and bringing it into the country.

We've apprehended several men from this organization stationed along the docks. They were posing as naval officers. That is when we contacted the local government for their assistance.

As the Navy continue monitoring activities over the waters and along the docks, the local government and police will assist in tracking all land activities in this matter. Mr. Gorou has been assigned to handle the land investigation."

Kenshin eyes widened as he looked over to Saitoh.

"I've narrowed my search down to this prison. Three months ago, a large sum of money appeared in Warden Matsushita's bank account. He was an older man, so selling boy scout cookies for extra money was ruled out.

When our office contacted Warden Matsushita, he became afraid and said that he would confess everything. Unfortunately, by the time I got here, he had vanished without a trace. My office assigned me to work undercover as the new warden while investigating the case."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes up toward Saitoh and asked, "What does all this have to do with me?"

After exhaling the smoke from his cigarette he replied, "Trouble and death seem to follow you wherever you go. That's what makes you the perfect bait."

Kenshin glared at Saitoh.

"There's also another reason why you were chosen. I've heard that the leader of this underground organization has a personal score to settle with you. He'll probably try contacting you. When he does, I want you to report back to me."

"Can you tell me the name of this leader who supposedly has a score to settle with me?"

"No, that's still under investigation," replied Saitoh as he took another long drag of his cigarette.

"If the matter is still under investigation, then why should I help," responded Kenshin.

"You'll be doing this for your country," answered Shura.

Kenshin widened his eyes saying, "My country?"

"Yes. Since those tainted drugs hit the streets, many young people have died because of it. The drugs were found on the grounds of college campuses, high schools and several junior high schools. As for the counterfeit money, its being laundered throughout the country as we speak. The economy will suffer greatly if this continues."

Kenshin sat in deep thought staring down toward the floor.

"I know that this is all so sudden, but we don't have much time to waste," said Shura as she stood. "Think about what I've said Mr. Himura. I hope you will join us in this fight."

Shura got up and left the room leaving Kenshin still in deep thought. Finally he looked up at Saitoh.

"Well don't expect me to beg you for your help. Personally, I couldn't care less whether you help or not. But if you decide to help, the government will give you a full pardon over all your crimes. If not, you'll be prosecuted and sentence again for the other murders you failed to report ten years ago."

Kenshin's eyes widened at Saitoh.

Saitoh smirked at Kenshin before pulling out another cigarette from his pocket. As the cigarette dangled off his lips he said,

"You seemed to have underestimated me Himura. When I questioned you ten years ago over the deaths of your ex-wife Tome, her husband Akira, and your attacker, you seemed to have confessed too quickly. I played along with your little game. I could sense that you were hiding something.

While you were being detained in our jail, my commanding officer (C.O.) reviewed the case and decided to stop the investigation. To him, it was an open and shut case. But I knew differently. Not wanting to go against my C.O., I waited until the time was right to reopen my own little investigation.

After you had been tried and convicted for murder, I started my investigation. As I pulled out your file, I noticed that on the autopsy report, there was a picture displaying a small tattoo on the arm of your attacker. I recalled seeing similar tattoos on the bodies of a street gang found several days later.

At the time, it seemed like a typical rival gang killing, with all the blood that was found in the area. No one became suspicious. However, the more I researched your files and theirs, it became evident that everything linked back to you."

"If you knew this, then why didn't you turn in the new evidence? What purpose did you have for hiding it Saitoh?"

"Those punks were nothing but maggots littering the streets. They got what they deserved. Besides, you had already been sentenced to life imprisonment and was on your way to prison. I didn't see where it would make a difference to report it."

Kenshin grew angry.

"A life is still a life! No matter what they did, I had no right to murder those men! You work for the law and suppose to represent justice. How can you sit here and say that they deserved to die. What kind of justice is that!"

"There's only one brand of justice that I adhere to and that is Aku, Soku, Zan. (Kill, Evil, Instantly). As long as evil exist, I will never turn aside from that brand of justice."

Kenshin remained silent.

"You shouldn't concern yourself over the past Himura. We have a job to do."

Saitoh buzzed for the guard. Before the guard entered he looked at Kenshin and said,

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be relocated to another part of the prison. I suggest that you go and say your farewells to Dr. Kamiya. There's no need for her now since I've already denied your parole."

Kenshin widened his eyes as he stared up at Saitoh. "What!"

"We don't have time to waste. The area of prison that you are going into is very dangerous. One of my undercover agents was sniffed out and murdered last week. By putting you in that spot, no one will ever suspect anything. You've been in the prison system for over ten years. Everyone is familiar with you and your infamous reputation.

However, from our brief conversation today, I can see that you have grown soft. Now is not the time to be weak Himura. I need you to focus your mind on becoming the killer you once were. It's the only way you'll survive in the area that I'm putting you in. That is why I'm cancelling your sessions with Dr. Kamiya. I can't afford to have that woman filling your head with thoughts of pacifism. It'll only get you killed."

Kenshin sat numbly as the guard unhandcuffed him from the chair and then escorted him out of the warden's office. Saitoh went over to his desk and buzzed for his secretary.

"Yes Warden Gorou?"

"Contact Dr. Kamiya and have her meet Kenshin Himura in the visiting area. He'll be there waiting for her."

"Yes Warden Gorou."

Saitoh felt his top pocket and found that he had one cigarette left. He buzzed his secretary again.

"Yes Warden Gorou?"

"Get me a carton of cigarettes. It's going to be a long day."

"Yes Warden Gorou."

As Saitoh sat looking at his desk, he moved a couple of papers back and picked up his cell phone and called his wife.

Saitoh on phone: "Tokio, I'll be late."   
Tokio on phone: "Again?"   
Saitoh on phone: "Yes."   
Tokio on phone: "But I made special dinner plans and we have guests coming!"   
Saitoh on phone: "Cancel it."   
Tokio on phone: "I'll kill you!"   
Saitoh on phone: "I know."   
Click! Dial tone is heard. Tokio disconnected phone call between them. Saitoh looks at cell phone and smirks, "Evil woman." Then he begans doing paper work.

Kaoru rushed into the visting area. She saw Kenshin sitting behind the thick glass pane. A guard is in the background watching over Kenshin

The guard says, "Five minutes Himura."

Kenshin nods and then turned to face Kaoru.

"Mr. Himura, are you all right?" asked a worried Kaoru.

"Yes Dr. Kamiya, I am fine."

"I just received a call from the warden's office that you wanted to see me."

Kenshin closed his eyes briefly and thought, _"How do I explain my leaving? Saitoh should have given me more time to prepare for this. I can't tell her what I have to do. I don't want her to get involved. What do I say?"_

"Mr. Himura?"

"Dr. Kamiya, starting tomorrow, I will be relocated to another part of the prison. It seems that my parole has been denied and there is no further need for my attending any more sessions."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "What! How can you be denied parole without my findings? You've made so much progress. Did the warden tell you that you were denied parole?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter," replied Kaoru. "I'm going to see the warden and tell him..."

"No Dr. Kamiya. You mustn't get in trouble because of me. When I entered prison ten years ago, the warden back then told all the new prisoners that we belonged to the prison system. Our freedom was given up the moment we committed the crime. We were expected to do whatever the prison officials told us to do."

"But I don't understand. There's something wrong about all this. I can feel it. Why is it that every time you near parole something always happens."

"Dr. Kamiya, when I first came to your office, you welcomed me and treated me like a real person and not like a prisoner. I am very grateful for that. I've learned many things from our sessions. I intend on applying them to my life so that one day I can become the person you had hoped I become. Thank you Dr. Kamiya and take care." 

Kenshin smiled at her one last time before he stood and was escorted away by the guard.

Kaoru put her hands on the glass pane and as it slid down she silently cried, _"Kenshin!"_   
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Fourteen

  
  
  


_.....Thank you Dr. Kamiya and take care," smiled Kenshin before being escorted away by the guard._

Kaoru put her hands on the glass pane and as it slid down she silently cried, "Kenshin!"

******************************** 

As Kenshin was escorted down the long corridor, he began to reflect upon Kaoru's reaction to his parole being denied.

_"She was truly disheartened by what I had told her. It was written all over her face. Dr. Kamiya probably spent many hours studying my files, hoping to convince the review board that I was ready for parole. She no doubt, expended her time and energy in finding various ways to convince me that I deserved a second chance at life. It was clearly evident by the way she conducted our counseling sessions._

During our sessions, it seemed that no matter what horrible experience I recounted, she always found something positive to say. Her compassion in wanting to help me is what finally broke through my depressive spirit. If only I had more time, I could have expressed that and many other things to her. But now it is too late. Goodbye Dr. Kamiya. I wish you well in life."

While Kaoru sat outside of Saitoh's office, she became lost in her thoughts.

_"I feel so sorry for Mr. Himura. That poor man has suffered all of his life. Why can't he enjoy happiness like everyone else? Why does he have to continue to suffer? Also, there's something strange about this new warden. When he first introduced himself to the staff, I didn't pay him much attention. But now he's aroused my suspicions about him. How could he just deny Mr. Himura parole without reading my report? I don't know what is going on, but I swear, I'll find out."_

Kaoru was suddenly startled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name being called.

"Dr. Kamiya."

"Yes?"

"Warden Gorou will see you now," replied Saitoh's secretary.

Kaoru rose to her feet and then determinedly entered Saitoh's office. She saw Saitoh sitting behind his desk writing something on a notepad with his left hand, while taking a long draw of his cigarette with his right hand. As she bent down to sit in the chair, she noticed how Saitoh kept writing in his notepad while ignoring her presence. Kaoru cleared her throat and began, 

"Excuse me Warden Gorou." 

"I'm a busy man Dr. Kamiya, what do you want," he answered as his eyes stayed focused on his writing.

"I want to speak with you about Mr. Kenshin Himura. Before you took Warden Matsushita's position, he had emailed me with the names of several inmates who were eligible for parole. He instructed me to conduct a review with each one of them, write out a report and submit it to the reveiw board. I hadn't finished conducting my review of Mr. Himura. We still have more counseling sessions to do. I was wondering how it came to be that Mr. Himura was denied parole without my report?"

Saitoh slowly raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Kaoru. After exhaling the smoke from his cigarette he replied,

"I reviewed the reports submitted by various psychiatrists who had analyzed Mr. Himura's state of being over the past ten years of his imprisonment. I submitted all those reports to an outside psychiatrist who once worked with the prison system. His name is Dr. Aoshi Shinomori. He has his own private practice now."

Kaoru's eyes widened at hearing Aoshi's name. Saitoh smirked at her as he continued speaking.

"I can assume from the expression on your face, that you are familiar with Dr. Shinomori. So I'm sure you will trust his opinion considering he is a fellow colleague of yours."

Kaoru sat frozen. She could feel that Saitoh knew more about her relationship with Aoshi than he was leading her to believe. Her mind began to drift upon her last conversation with Aoshi.

**Flashback:**   
_"....Has your love for a murderer grown to where you would actually insult a fellow colleague?"_

"I never said that I loved him Aoshi, you did. You've been accusing me of such an unethical practice from the moment you walked into my office. I'm the one who should feel insulted."

Aoshi stared at Kaoru in silence momentarily before saying, "I apologize Kaoru for offending you. It's just that I'm concerned about you as a fellow colleague and as a friend. I have a bad feeling about Kenshin Himura. ....getting involved with a man like that will prove to be fatal."   
**End of Flashback**

_"Oh Aoshi, what have you done? Has Warden Gorou said something to make you believe that I am in danger? Do you think that you are protecting me by writing a false report about Mr. Himura?"_

She then turned her attention back to Saitoh.

"After carefully reviewing Dr. Shinomori's findings, I've come to the conclusion that Mr. Himura still has murderous tendencies. I've always believed that a manslayer will always be a manslayer just as a wolf is a wolf. Men like Kenshin Himura will never change."

"That's where you're wrong Warden Gorou," replied Kaoru as she glared over to him. "There is good in Mr. Himura. Why can't anyone see that! Why must everyone continue to condemn him for his past! He's repented over his sins and have paid his debt to society. Mr. Himura can live a productive life. He just needs the chance."

Saitoh took another long drag on his cigarette and after exhaling replied, "Are you willing to give him that chance Dr. Kamiya?"

"Yes!"

"And what if you're wrong? What if he loses control and murders again? What then?"

"I don't believe Mr. Himura is capable of doing such a thing. I am convinced that he wants to live a peaceful life."

"I believe you're blinded by something else," smirked Saitoh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time for games Dr. Kamiya. I know that you have developed feelings for Himura. That's the real reason for you're being here isn't it."

"How dare you make such false accusations!"

"There's no need for me to make false accusations when I have proof."

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Proof? What do you mean by proof."

Saitoh smirked at her before taking another long drag of his cigarette. He then replied while exhaling the smoke,

"I've been monitoriting your interaction with Kenshin Himura during your sessions. I've notice how on many occasions, you have not followed standard prison procedures. Prison policy dictates that a convicted murderer is to be handcuffed to the chair while in the office of professional staff members.

But yet, I have never seen Himura handcuffed while in your office. I've also noticed how you held his hand on several occasions and dried his tears. Unless you work in the infirmary, professional staff members are not allowed to touch a prisoner. No matter what the circumstances."

Kaoru sat paled in color while listening to Saitoh.

Saitoh pulled out a videotape and placed it in a small VCR on his desk. He pointed toward the far wall of his office and said, "If you still feel that I am making false accusations, then turn around toward that wall and watch the tape I'm about to play."

Saitoh pressed the play button and an image of Kenshin sitting in Kaoru's office appeared upon the wall. Kaoru was sitting next to him in the tape. Kenshin's voice was heard first.

**Flashback on Videotape:**   
"Sometimes, I wished that I could have stayed and finished my teaching. Maybe things would have turned out differently for me. But now it's too late. My Shishou has disowned me and my parents and Tomoe are gone forever. I'm all alone in this world now. There's nothing left to look forward to."

"Mr. Himura, you're only alone in this world if you want to be," replied Kaoru as she rested her hand on top of his. "But if you open your heart, you'll find someone out there willing to help you."   
**End of Videotaped Flashback:**

Saitoh stopped the tape. Kaoru sat frozen with her back to him.

"As I said earlier, there's no need for me to make false accusations when I have proof," smirked Saitoh. "It appears to me that your conduct with Kenshin Himura has been bordering on unethical practices. Wouldn't you agree Dr. Kamiya?"

Kaoru became enraged. "How dare you spy on my sessions! Don't you know that it's against the law to videotape a person without their consent! You have your nerves talking about ethics! You've also acted unethically by spying on me!"

"I work for the government, I don't have to be ethical," quipped Saitoh.

Kaoru squinted her eyes at him and asked, "The government? What are you talking about!"

"I work for the government as a superintendent of prisons. It's my job to investigate the suspicious activities and other misconduct that take place in the various prisons. Our office has received various reports on the mistreatment of the prisoners here at this prison. So I decided to reshuffle the prisoners according to their crimes. After reviewing Mr. Himura's files, I could see that his crimes were more serious. So I relocated him to Cell Block D."

Kaoru widened her eyes and yelled, "What! That section is filled with the most ruthless prisoners incarcerated in this prison! Why did you..."

"Dr. Kamiya, I have a meeting to attend in 15 minutes. I do not have time to continue debating with you. I've already made my decision and I will not reverse it. I would suggest that you forget about worrying over Mr. Himura and concentrate on keeping your job and career. Good day Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru rose to her feet while glaring over toward Saitoh. He had his head down and was writing on his notepad. After Kaoru left Saitoh's office, he glanced over to the door.

_"I know she's going to get in my way. I better enact a back up plan."_

Saitoh took out his cell phone and called one of his special agents.   
Saitoh on phone: "Okita, I have an assignment for you."   
Okita on phone: "What is it Saitoh?"   
Saitoh on phone: "I need for you to shadow the Kamiya woman. I have a feeling that she will try to contact Himura and get in my way."   
Okita on phone: "I'm on it." (Dial tone heard. Okita disconnects)

Saitoh placed his cell phone down upon the desk and continued his paper work.

Upon returning to her office, Kaoru walked passed her secretary's desk without uttering a word. Yuri noticed how shaken Kaoru appeared as she passed by. She stood in the doorway and watched Kaoru shoving papers into her bag. As Yuri neared Kaoru's desk, she saw her filling out a form. Karou handed the completed form to Yuri and said, "Please process this immediately."

A puzzling expression was now upon Yuri's face as she gazed down at the form.

"You're going on vacation? You've never taken vacation. Why now?"

"Because I need it now. I've got to get out of this place," she responded while throwing her purse over her shoulders and walking out of her office.

Yuri stood in shock for a moment. Then she ran out into the corridor yelling, "What about your other appointments today?"

"Cancel everything and then call Dr. Choshi and ask him to cover for me during my absence. I'll contact him later," she answered as she continued down the corridor.

Yuri was perplexed by the whole scene that had taken place before her. She then shrugged her shoulders and began doing as Kaoru had instructed her to do.

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Fifteen

  
  
  


_"Cancel everything and then call Dr. Choshi and ask him to cover for me during my absence. I'll contact him later," she answered as she continued down the corridor._

Yuri was perplexed by the whole scene that had taken place before her. She then shrugged her shoulders and began doing as Kaoru had instructed her to do.

******************************** 

Later that evening, a depressed Kaoru was sitting in a booth at the Akabeko sipping on her second martini. This one had a twist of lemon in it. Tae came over and sat next to her friend.

"Hey, what's with the long face? This is suppose to be a happy occasion. I asked you to come and help celebrate my becoming manager of my sister's restaurant. I can't have you sitting here with a long face on the first night of new management."

"I'm sorry Tae, it's just that..."

Sano and Megumi appeared causing Kaoru to trail off in her sentence.

"Nice place Tae," said Megumi as she slid into the booth next to Kaoru.

"Yeah," replied Sano as he looked around the restaurant. "I like it. If you need security, I'm your man. And don't worry about paying me, I'll just eat for free."

Tae smiled and replied, "No thanks, you'll probably eat me out of business."

Megumi giggled.

"Aw come on Tae, you know you need me," he replied while putting his arm around her shoulder. "I can beat off all those guys who'll be trying to hit on a pretty business woman like you."

"Oh Sanosuke, you're such a big flirt," blushed Tae. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me the job," he smiled.

"Alright, but try not to eat all my profits," she smiled back at him in return.

Sano looked into the booth and saw Kaoru sitting quitely sipping a drink.

"Hey, what's up doc?"

"Listen you big jerk, I'm not in the mood for your foolishness," she replied before taking another sip of her drink.

Tae and Sano sat down. They all looked at Kaoru but remained silent. Finally Sano spoke up.

"I heard about Kenshin being denied parole and transferred to Cell Block D." He looked toward Kaoru and said, "I know how hard you tried to get Kenshin out of that rat hole. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"Oh my god," gasped Megumi. "Kenshin's been denied parole? Why didn't you tell me about that you idiot!" she exclaimed while whacking him on the shoulder.

"Hey that hurts," he replied as he rubbed his shoulder. "I just found out today."

Megumi lowered her head as she thought of Kenshin. _"Why did he get transferred over there? Cell Block D is the worst section of the whole prison. Poor Kenshin."_

Tae put her arm around her depressed friend trying to console her.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry to hear what happened to Mr. Himura. Like Sanosuke said, you've worked so hard trying to help him. It's not fair that he be denied parole again and then thrown in some violent area."

"Well Kenshin is not the only one affected," replied Sano. "Everything has changed since that new warden took over. For some reason, I don't trust him. Maybe its because he has some shifty looking eyes."

"Oh don't be so foolish. A person shouldn't be judged by his eyes only," responded Megumi.

"I know what I'm talking about Megumi. Gorou's been making some weird changes in security procedures every since he took over for old man Matsushita."

"Yes it's true. That's why I quit," sighed Tae. "Warden Gorou also made changes in the way I ran the cafeteria. He had the nerve to cancel my orders from the food vendor I always used and told me to order from some other vendor I've never heard of. The quality of food wasn't the same. He also reassigned some of my staff members into another part of the prison. He replaced my former staff with people who didn't even know how to cook."

"That's when I decided to quit. My sister has been trying to get me to take full ownership of the Akabeko for a while now. I always helped her during the evenings and on weekends. I guess it was a matter of time before I decided to take over. It was getting pretty hard on Sae running two restaurants. Now she can spend more time with her husband and their younger daughter Marimo. They live in Kyoto where Sae owns her other restuarant called the Shirobeko."

Suddenly Tsubame walked up.

"Excuse me Aunt Tae, but you're needed at the front."

"Thank you Tsubame," replied Tae as she stood. "Everyone this is my niece. Her name is Tsubame. She is my sister Sae's teenaged daughter. Tsubame is going to be living with me. She'll also be helping out with the restaurant."

Tsubame bowed to everyone. Sano looked at her and replied, "She's a real cutie."

Tsubame blushed feverishly.

"Don't mind him Tsubame, he flirts with everyone," replied Megumi as she whacked Sano on the shoulder.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Tae, Megumi and Tsubame giggled. Then Tae and Tsubame left.

Megumi turned to Kaoru and said, "Please don't tell anyone but, I've started interviewing for another job. I don't like this new warden either. He's changed the procedures in the infirmary too. From the way we ordered supplies all the way to how we treat the patients. He told us not to spend extra time treating the prisoners on death row. He said that since they were going to be executed, it wouldn't make a difference."

"Something is going on around there and I'm going to find out what it is," replied Kaoru as she pounded her fist upon the table. "The first thing I got to do is get to Mr. Himura."

"I've think you've had too many drinks little missy," responded Sano while popping a couple of pretzels in his mouth. "Only certain guards and hardened criminals are allowed in that rough section."

"Then I'll become a hardened criminal."

Sano and Megumi looked at each other and then back at Kaoru. They burst out in laughter.

"Now I know she's drunk," chuckled Sano before guzzling down the rest of his beer.

Kaoru glanced over to Megumi and saw her still snickering. She frowned at them and stated, 

"I'm serious! I'm going to get some prison clothes and sneak into Cell Block D and speak with Mr. Himura."

They both stopped laughing after seeing the determined look on her face.

"Whoa! Slow down doc, you can't just barge in there wearing prison clothes and expect them to believe you're some kind of hardened criminal. Those guys will eat you alive." 

Megumi gave her a worried look before saying, "I agree with Sanosuke. I know you're concerned about Kenshin that same as we are. But I think you should think this thing through first. Do you really want to risk your job and your career over this?"

Kaoru looked directly into Megumi's eyes and answered, "Yes. I will risk everything to save Mr. Himura. That poor man has suffered enough in life. When will he ever get a break. I honestly believe that Warden Gorou has put Mr. Himura in that section against his will. When we last spoke, I could sense that Mr. Himura was hiding something. I could see the pain in his eyes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaoru looked over to Sano and nodded yes.

He smirked at her before saying, "I guess love and selfishness really goes hand in hand."

Kaoru balled up her fist and punched him as hard as she could on his shoulder and yelled, 

"You big dumb jerk! What does love have to do with this! I'm talking about saving a person's life!"

"Hey! Lower your voice Kaoru, you're attracting attention," whispered Megumi as she looked around her.

Kaoru covered her mouth and muttered, "Sorry, it's just that he got me so angry."

"You got a pretty mean punch there doc," smirked Sano. "I think you'll make a really good hardened criminal."

"Oh shut up you idiot and let's help Kaoru plan out her strategy," replied Megumi

Kaoru's eyes widened at Megumi. "You don't have to do this. I don't want you two to get into trouble."

"I stay in trouble," quipped Sano.

"You got that right," teased Megumi.

Sano narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "So, this is what I think we should do....."

Around 5:00am the next morning, Kenshin was startled out of his sleep by the rattling of keys. He lifted his head slightly and saw a guard unlocking his cell. The guard shoved in a prisoner causing the prisoner to fall to the floor.

The prisoner immediately jumped up and rushed to the cell gate. "I'll kill you for that!" replied the prisoner through grinded teeth.

The guard slipped his hands through the bars and pulled the prisoner against it saying, "Listen you piece of scum, you better calm down or else!"

The prisoner whispered, _"Not so tight you idiot, you're choking me!"_

The guarded whispered back, _"Sorry, but I have to make this look good. Now hurry up and do what you came here to do. I got to get you out of here before the day shift starts."_

He shoved the prisoner back into the cell causing the prisoner to fall to the floor again. The guard turned and left. Kenshin cast his eyes down toward the prisoner on the floor. The prisoner had short black hair and green eyes. The prisoner looked up at Kenshin, took off the short wig and whispered, _"Mr. Himura, it's me, Dr. Kamiya."_

Kenshin eyes widened as he whispered back, _"Dr. Kamiya?"_

Suddenly, a large black rat scurried across the floor. Kaoru's eyes widened in horror upon catching sight of the rat. A small yelp escaped her lips. Kenshin immediately rushed over and covered her mouth with the palm of his hand.

The sound of footsteps were heard coming into their direction. Kenshin quickly grabbed her up by the waist and put her upon his bed. He then whispered to her, _"Flattened yourself against the wall. I'll spread the blanket over you to keep you hidden from the guard."_

Kaoru obediently did as he instructed. After covering her with the blanket he whispered again, _"No matter what happens, stay here and don't move. I promise to protect you Dr. Kamiya."_ Kaoru nodded and mouthed the words, _"Thank you,"_ as he pulled the blanket over her face.

Kenshin decided to stay on the outside of the blanket, using the back of his body to cover hers completely. He was hoping this would keep Kaoru hidden from the guard. The guard flashed a light into the cell shining it on Kenshin's face.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing."

"I thought I heard some noise coming out of your cell."

"Just a rat," answered Kenshin. "It caught me by surprise."

The guard took his flashlight and shined it briefly over Kenshin's bed and then througout the cell. He heard some scratching noises. He flashed his light into the direction of the noise and saw the long tail of a large black rat. It was burrowing it's way into the next cell.

The guard flashed the light back into Kenshin's face and remarked, "He's gone now. So shut up and get back to sleep." 

Kenshin nodded in response. The guard turned his back and continued his watch down the corridor.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Sixteen

  
  
  


_The guard flashed the light back into Kenshin's face and remarked, "He's gone now. So shut up and get back to sleep." Kenshin nodded in response. The guard turned his back and continued his watch down the corridor. _

******************************** 

Kenshin breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then turned over to face a frightened Kaoru. He could feel her body trembling against his through the blanket.

"Are you all right Dr. Kamiya?"

"Yes, I'm alright now. I'm sorry to cause you trouble. I was frightened by that big rat. I hate rats. They're horrible creatures."

"Yes, rats can be frightening. But I don't think that one will be back for a while," he replied as he glanced over to where the rat had been. "The sun will be shining in this cell soon. Rats are generally nocturnal creatures. So that one will probably keep burrowing through until he finds a nice dark spot to nest in."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that she wouldn't be seeing the rat anytime soon.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your security guard friend named Sanosuke helped me get in. He provided the prison clothes for me and then swapped lunch hours with one of the guards on this detail."

"Dr. Kamiya, this is a very dangerous area," he said while frowning on what Sano had done. "He shouldn't have brought you here."

"Please don't think harshly of him. I insisted on coming here to see you. So he and Megumi made it possible for me to get in here."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he asked, "Dr. Takani helped too?"

"Yes, she helped me with the disguise. Megumi lent me this short black wig of hers. I also put on an old pair of green contact lenses I wore back in college. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't recognized by anyone."

"Why would you go through such trouble of seeing me? I'm not wor....."

Kaoru placed her finger over his lips. "Shhh.... Wait. I don't have much time. I must ask you something very important before Sanosuke come back to get me."

Kenshin nodded.

"What did Warden Gorou say to you the day before you were transferred?"

Kenshin averted her eyes and stutterd, "I... I can't tell you."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me Mr. Himura?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

Kenshin didn't respond.

"Does your being denied parole have anything to do with me?"

"No it doesn't."

"Then, why can't you tell me?"

Kenshin remained silent.

"I thought you trusted me Kenshin. During our sessions, you revealed things to me that you hadn't told to anyone else. But now, I don't understand why you can't tell me what's going on. Why won't you let me help you Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked into her compassionate eyes and saw tears beginning to form. His heart was compelling him to tell her everything, but his mind refused to let her know the truth.

"Dr. Kamiya, I really wished that I could tell you, but I can't get you involved. You have your job and career to think of."

After hearing the words, "job" and "career," Kaoru reflected upon those same words in which Saitoh mentioned to her the day before.

**Flashback**   
_"....I've already made my decision and I will not reverse it. I would suggest that you forget about worrying over Mr. Himura and concentrate on keeping your job and career...."_   
**End Flashback**

Kaoru put her hand over her mouth and gasped. The tears that had formed in her eyes earlier, had now begun to spill over onto her cheeks causing them to stream down her face.

Kenshin looked into her face and wondered what could have caused her to become upset to the point of tears. "Dr. Kamiya, what's the matter?"

Kaoru burst into tears and cried into his chest, "I'm so sorry Kenshin. It's all my fault that you've been locked away in this horrible place with hardened criminals, mean guards and big rats."

"Now, now, please don't cry," he said while trying to console her. "You shouldn't blame yourself for my mistakes. I'm the one at fault, not you."

"No, you're wrong," she said while lifting her head up to face him. "Your being locked into this section is my fault. I wanted to help you so badly that I didn't heed the warnings from Tae, Megumi and Dr. Shinomori. They could see that I was getting too close to you; that I was about to cross the line and break prison policy. Instead of listening to them, I blindly continued in my quest to help you. I never stopped to think about the consequences of my actions and how it would affect you. Warden Gorou..."

Upon hearing her mentioning Saitoh's name, Kenshin abruptly cut her off and asked, "Did you go to see Warden Gorou about me?"

"Yes. I went to his office after you told me he had denied your parole. I didn't think it was fair, so I wanted to speak with him personally. I had hoped that he would hear me out, maybe change his mind. But that never happened. Instead, we got into a heated discussion over your right to be paroled. I told him that his assessments of you were wrong. That's when he pulled out a videotape.

Warden Gorou had been secretly taping our sessions. He made me watch a videotape of a session where I touched your hands and dried your tears as you wept in my office. I'm sure that's what he used to base his final decision to deny your parole. Now your chances of ever being eligible for parole is over because of me. You'll probably be stuck in this wretched place for the rest of your life. Please forgive me Kenshin." Kaoru began to weep profusely.

Kenshin pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. As she continued crying, he tenderly stroked her back trying to console her. He rested his chin on top of her silky raven hair. He was grateful to be able to offer her comfort, the same as she did for him during their counseling sessions. Kenshin became angry as he though on what Saitoh had done.

_"How could Saitoh use such dirty tricks on her? Using a videotape as a means of blackmailing her into staying away from me. All she wanted to do was help me. But now, after all her hard work, she'll probably lose her job and career because of me. I could kill him for that. If he wanted to use me, he should have left Dr. Kamiya out of this. My life is over, it doesn't matter what happens to me. But she is so young and innocent to the evils that surround her. She should never have been dragged into this."_

Kaoru had finally stopped crying. She moved her head back from his chest and began wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you," she uttered while smiling weakly at him. "I shouldn't have gotten carried away. I..."

Kenshin took his fingers and put them over her lips and whispered, "Shhh.... Don't worry about that. You have a right to be upset. Warden Gorou shouldn't have done that to you. I'm very grateful for the kindness you showed me duirng our sessions. So don't blame yourself over what happened. You've done nothing wrong."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better but, my feelings doesn't matter. The reality of all this is that you're stuck in this horrible place with no way out," she replied before burying her head into his chest.

As her head lie buried into his chest, he suddenly felt her warm tears saturating his shirt. His heart began to feel pain with each tear and soft whimper.

_"I won't allow Dr. Kamiya to suffer any further. I refuse to let her leave here today feeling guilty over what she has done for me. I must tell her the truth."_

Kenshin gently took her chin and lifted it up to meet his face. While drying her tears, he looked directly into her eyes and said, "What I am about to tell you is highly confidential. After I have told you why I am here, you must promise to leave this section, never to return. I want you to get as far away from here as possible."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Kenshin, what..."

"Please promise me Dr. Kamiya, promise me you will get away from this area and never come back."

"How can you make me promise something like that," she replied as fresh tears threatened to spill down her face.

"Because.... Because I care about you and what happens to you.... Kaoru."

"I care about you too," she replied as tears began to stream down her face after hearing him use her first name.

"I know," he smiled in response. "I've known for a long time. From the first day I entered your office, you never once treated me like another case study. Instead, you treated me with respect. Your genuine compassion is what allowed me to trust you and tell you things that I chose never to repeat to another person. I should have told you before, that all your hard work was not in vain. In all my years in prison, you were the only one who ever made me think about starting my life over again; to have a chance at a second life."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," she asked as she took his hand into hers.

"I had planned to but I was summoned to the warden's office."

"What did he tell you?"

Kenshin hesitated for a moment.

"Kenshin, please tell me," she begged. "I must know what happened."

He sighed heavily before explaining his conversation he had with Saitoh and Shura. After he had told Kaoru about the tainted drugs and money laundering, he concluded with the last thing Saitoh told him.

"...and Warden Gorou end up our conversation by telling me,

'If you decide to help, the government will give you a full pardon over all your crimes. If not, you'll be prosecuted and sentence again for the other murders you failed to report ten years ago.'"

"That's blackmail," exclaimed Kaoru as she widened her eyes in disbelief. "What kind of government man is he to say and do things the way he does?"

"He's the kind of man who lives by one brand of justice, Aku, Soku, Zan. (Kill, Evil, Instantly). I know that may seem harsh in these modern times, but with all the corruption that is happening in various governmental agencies they, no doubt, condone his actions as long as he gets the job done. I'm sure that if he ever were to get caught, the government would disavow knowledge of his very existence. But none of that matters now. What matters is getting you out of here and to a safe place."

Kaoru remained silent for a brief moment before saying, "I'm not leaving you. I want to stay and help."

He shook his head and replied, "No. I won't let you get involved."

Before Kaoru could answer him, Kenshin heard the sounds of soft footsteps.

Kaoru saw a sudden look of anxiety cross Kenshin's face. She leaned into him whispering, _"What's the matter?"_

_"I hear someone coming. I must cover you up like before,"_ he whispered in response as he pulled the blanket over Kaoru's face. _"Just lie still, I'll protect you."_ Kenshin quickly flattened the back of his body against hers hoping to keep her concealed.

A tall dark guard approached his cell. This time, the guard took his key and inserted it into the lock of the cell door. As the key made it's final turn, he could feel Kaoru's body trembling lightly against his. Kenshin knew that he would do whatever it took to protect her. He began preparing himself for the worst.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Seventeen

  
  
  


_"A tall dark guard approached his cell. This time, the guard took his key and inserted into the lock of the cell door. As the key made it's final turn, he could feel Kaoru's body trembling lightly against his. Kenshin knew that he would do whatever it took to protect her. He began preparing himself for the worst._

******************************** 

_"Psst.... Kenshin, it's me,"_ whispered Sano as he softly padded into the cell. _"I've come back for the doc."_

Kenshin heaved a sigh of relieve after seeing that it was only his friend. Sano looked around the cell and asked, "Where is she?" Kenshin pointed under the cover.

A wicked grin creeped upon Sano's face as he smirked, "I see you two didn't waste any time."

Kaoru snatched the cover from over her head and glared up at him mouthing the word, _"Pervert!"_ Sano chuckled lightly.

"Sano, I want you to take Dr. Kamiya away from here as quickly as possible," said Kenshin in an undertone. "The longer she stays here with me, the greater her risks are in facing danger."

_"Sure, no problem,"_ he whispered back. _"We better hurry before the day shift starts."_

Kenshin nodded to Sano as he helped Kaoru remove the blanket that covered her. As Kaoru sat up, she noticed that Sano had walked over to the cell door to look out. While his back was turned, Kaoru quickly gazed into Kenshin's eyes expressing her desire to stay a moment longer. He clearly understood her intentions.

Kenshin glanced over to where Sano stood and whispered his name, _"Sano."_

Sano turned in response to hearing his name being called and arched his eyebrow in an answering gesture.

_"There is something very important I must tell Dr. Kamiya before you take her back,"_ whispered Kenshin. _"Could you please keep watch for me? It'll only take a moment."_

Sano's eyes switched between the two. He finally gave them both a teasing look and smirked, "Oh I get it, you two want another quickie, huh? Well that's all right by me. Heh! heh!"

Kaoru blushed crimson in color while trying to reach out and strangle Sano. Kenshin held her back and in a hushed tone said, _"Please keep your voice down and go watch outside as a favor for me."_

_"Yeah, ok Kenshin."_ Then Sano turned and cast Kaoru a wicked grin before quipping, _"Go easy on him doc, don't want to set off any fire alarms with all that hot passion of yours."_

Kaoru's cheeks were flaming. She became so angry that as she grabbed Kenshin's pillow and threw it at him. Sano chuckled quietly as he dodged the pillow and then stood outside of the cell to keep watch.

"He's such a pervert," she muttered while glaring at Sano's back outside of the cell.

A blush had crossed Kenshin's cheeks as he apologetically said, "I'm sorry for his teasing you. He doesn't mean any harm. Its just his way of showing that he really cares about you. He teases me all the time. But I don't mind. Because I know that when it comes to serious matters, Sano really is a trustworthy friend to have in a place like this."

She sighed and replied, "I guess you're right. I am grateful for his help."

Kenshin smiled and then asked, "Was there something you wanted to tell me privately?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what your plans were after this whole thing is over."

Kenshin cast his eyes downward and then answered, "I honestly don't know. I haven't thought that far."

"You should start thinking about it Kenshin. I have a feeling that everything will turn out fine. I know you will be granted a full pardon and then you'll finally get a second chance at life."

"As I mentioned earlier, a second chance at life was something I thought about. However, to be perfectly honest, it would be a pretty lonely life for me. I have no family and no place to go. I'll probably spend the rest of my time drifting aimlessly through life."

Kaoru took her hand and lifted his chin up to meet hers and replied, "Your life is only lonely if you allow it to be." She gently pressed her lips up against his, kissing him ever so softly. "I can give you a home if you let me."

Kenshin's eyes widened at her boldness. He moved back from her saying, "No, I won't allow your life to become stained by mine. You are young and have so many things going for you. Why would you throw away your job and career on someone who has a past like me?"

"I don't care about your past Kenshin," she replied while pulling him closer. "I only care about the present. You shouldn't worry about my job or career. As you said, I'm young. I can always choose another profession and another job. Right now, none of those things matter to me. I'm all alone in this world just like you too. I have no family either. That's why I can relate to you so much. Why can't you open your heart to me Kenshin? We could be so happy together."

Kenshin's face softened as he looked into her glistening eyes. He grabbed her chin and pulled it toward his. He leaned into her lips, kissing her with all the feelings that had built up deep inside his heart. As they deepened the kiss, she could feel her body began to burn with passion for him.

Suddenly Sano came back and saw the two kissing. He whispered, _"Psst, psst.... Hey you two! That's enough! Someone's coming. We got to get the doc out of here!"_

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru quickly wrapped her hair up and put the short black wig back on her head. She hugged Kenshin one last time before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

_"I'll be waiting for you Kenshin,"_ she whispered as Sano pulled her away from Kenshin. Sano quickly and quietly closed the cell door behind him.

As they stood gazing at one another, Kenshin leaned against the bars and whispered, _"Sano, please take care of Dr. Kamiya for me."_

Sano smiled and gave him the thumbs up signal before whisking Kaoru away.

Kenshin heard the day shift guard at the next cell banging his night stick upon the cell bars shouting, "Wake up all you vermin! It's time to hit the showers!" 

As Kenshin sat up preparing his things his mind drifted on Sano and Kaoru. _"I hope he gets her out of this section before anything happens."_

Sano and Kaoru had almost made it out of the section when suddenly, they heard a guard calling out to them.

"Hey you two, stop right there!"

Kaoru and Sano froze.

_"Don't worry doc, I'll protect you,"_ whispered Sano as he stood in front of her.

As the guard neared them, Sano recognized him and then whacked the guard on the arm.

"Ouch! What the heck you hit me for!"

"Because you scared me, you idiot," replied Sano as he frowned at his best friend.

"Geez! I go away for a week and this is the greetings I get from my best friend?"

"Sorry Natsu, I'm just a little on edge lately," replied Sano.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It seems like everything has gone wacky around here since that new warden took over. The first thing I see after coming back from vacation, is my new schedule posted on the board. I hate my new schedule. And if that's not bad enough, I've been assigned to cover this section. This is the worst section...."

Natsu paused for a moment, interrupting himself while looking at Sano and Kaoru. Kaoru was still disguised as a male prisoner.

"By the way, what are you doing over here? I thought you covered the infirmary."

"Yeah that's right. I had a couple of things I had to do yesterday so I swapped the last part of Toma's shift with mine."

"Oh."

"Well, it's good seeing you again Natsu. I got to take this prisoner over to the infirmary," replied Sano as he grabbed Kaoru by the arm. "He's not feeling well." Sano shifted his eyes toward Karou. She started coughing and then hacking.

Natsu turned up his nose and said, "Oh yeah, I see what you mean."

"Catch you later alligator," quipped Sano as he quickly turned and walked away from his friend.

Natsu stood thinking, _Hmm... If he swapped shifts with Toma, maybe he'll swap shifts with me today. Guess it won't hurt if I ask."_ Natsu yelled down the corridor for Sano. "Hey Sano!"

Sano cringed upon hearing his name being called so loudly. "Natsu, would you keep your voice down."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to holler like that loud," he replied as he caught up to Sano. "Uhm... can we switch shifts today?"

"No."

"How about you and I rolling the dice to swap shifts?"

Sano was getting annoyed. "I said no. Now stop bugging me Natsu. I really have to get this prisoner to the infirmary."

"Ok, ok," replied Natsu. Then a wicked grin crept upon his face as he said, "How about I let you keep some of the pictures I took from my vacation. I went to a nude beach. I got some pretty racey pictures of some hot babes. Heh! heh!"

Sano stopped dead in his tracks and asked, "How nude are they?"

Natsu smiled and said, "Nude."

"Oh yeah, let me see what you got," grinned Sano as he took the pack of pictures from Natsu.

Kaoru was now growing impatient. She tugged at Sano's sleeves. He didn't respond. She began coughing, wheezing and hacking. He didn't budge. Finally she yanked as his elbow. Sano glanced over and said, "Keep you pants on. I'll get you to the infirmary before you croak."

While Sano and Natsu drooled over the pictures, Kaoru quietly took Sano's keys and unlocked her handcuffs. She quietly padded down the corridor to go find Kenshin.

Natsu looked around and said, "Don't look now, but I think your prisoner has just escaped."

"What! Kenshin's going to kill me!"

Natsu scratched his head and asked, "Why?"

"Never mind, just help me find that prisoner."

"Right." They both split up and went in search of Kaoru.

Kaoru was desperately looking for Kenshin. The day shift had already begun and many of the prisoners were being taken to their assignment. Suddenly a guard noticed Kaoru walking around. He shouted out at her.

"Hey you!"

Kaoru froze as she stared into the face of a fierce looking guard.

"Where do you think you're going slimeball! Get over here now!"

Kaoru began to panic. _"Stay calm and don't panic,"_ she thought to herself. _"Don't draw attention to yourself."_

The guard was growing impatient at Kaoru just standing in the same spot. "Are you deaf or something? I told you to move it maggot!"

She cleared her throat and answered back as deeply as she could. "Yes sir!" 

As she neared the guard, another guard walked up and said, "Hey buddy, do you have anyone free to take this bin to the laundry room?"

"Yeah," replied the first guard. "You can have that vermin over there," he replied while pointing to Kaoru.

The second guard shoved the huge laundry bin at Kaoru and said, "Grab that bin and follow me to the laundry room."

Kenshin was now handling his assignment in the laundry room. He was so busy that he hadn't noticed Kaoru and the guard entering the laundry room. The guard told Kaoru to line up her bin with the one near the far wall. He then told her to prepare the washer for the next load. Kaoru packed the washer with the dirty clothes and then closed the door to the washer. The guard looked at her and yelled, "Hey stupid! You're suppose to put detergent in there first!"

Kaoru nodded and quickly began her search for the detergent. As she bent down near the sink, Kaoru found what appeared to be several large boxes of laundry detergent. While picking up the box of detergent, a big black rat scurried from underneath the sink. Kaoru screamed and dropped the box spilling all of its content. Kenshin turned upon hearing her scream and rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked while making sure she was okay.

"Yes," she replied as her cheeks began to flush from embarrassment. "I was frightened by a rat. I didn't mean to drop the box and waste the detergent."

The guard yelled over to them, "Hey you two, clean that mess up!"

Kenshin nodded. As he and Kaoru bent down, she whispered, _"I'm sorry Kenshin."_ Kenshin wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were fixed upon the floor.

Kaoru looked at him and whispered, _"What's the matter?"_

"I just found the missing drugs," he replied in an undertone. "Someone has hidden them in the detergent boxes.

A man standing in a dark corner, whispered into his mini cell phone, _"This is Okita, Himura found the missing drugs. I'm going to plan B."_

Suddenly Kenshin and Kaoru heard a loud noise.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Kaoru became nervous upon hearing sounds of prisoners shouting and seeing guards running through the area with their guns out. One guard shouted, "LOCK DOWN! LOCK DOWN!!"

As the noise continued, Kaoru became frightened. She held on to Kenshin's arm and asked, "Kenshin, what's going on? What does lock down mean?"

Kenshin pulled her closer to his side and said, "It means a riot has broken out somewhere in this section."

"Oh my god," gasped Kaoru as she held on to Kenshin tighter.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I promise to protect you," said Kenshin. _"No matter what happens, I will never allow anyone to hurt her."_

  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED....**   
  


_Author's Comments: Natsu is the name I've given to minor character that was one of Sano's drinking and gambling buddies. In sporadic episodes you see Sano surround by three goofy looking guys. They comment on how cool he is during the Kyoto arc and also, they make fun of him right before Megumi stumbles into their gambling den. So what I'm saying is, don't confuse Natsu, with Sano's Sekihou Tai's friend Katsuhiro (Katsu). ^_^_

  
  
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Eighteen

  
  
  


_Kenshin eyes were fixed upon the floor. Kaoru looked at him and whispered, __"What's the matter?"_

"I just found the missing drugs," he replied in an undertone. "Someone has hidden them in the detergent boxes."

Suddenly Kenshin and Kaoru heard a loud noise. BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Kaoru became nervous upon hearing sounds of prisoners shouting and seeing guards running through the area with their guns out. One guard shouted, "LOCK DOWN! LOCK DOWN!!"

"Oh my god," gasped Kaoru as she held on to Kenshin tighter. "Don't worry Kaoru, I promise to protect you," said Kenshin. "No matter what happens, I will never allow anyone to hurt her."

******************************** 

As the chaos continued to spread throughout the section, Kenshin and Kaoru were crouched down in a dark corner of the laundry room.

"I want you to stay hidden here while I search for a way to get you to safety," said Kenshin as he continued looked around them.

"No, I'm coming with you Kenshin," stated Kaoru.

"It's too dangerous for you to be seen with me. Many prisoners use riots as an opportunity to get even with the guards and other prisoners. I can't protect you if you are with me."

"I can take care of myself," she replied firmly.

Kenshin sighed as he looked into her determined face and said, "I'm worried for you Kaoru. If anything should happen..." before saying anything further, Kaoru put her fingers over his lips while saying,

"Trust me Kenshin, I'm not some helpless female. I really do know how to fight and protect myself. My father was the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I am the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin. I would have become master in my family's techinque had it not been for my father insisting that I go to college.

Before my mother died, she made my father promise to send me to college. They both wanted me to be successful in life. After my father died, I lost interest in becoming master of Kamiya Kasshin. So I sold our family's dojo to a good friend of my father's and moved into the city. Even though I don't practice as much as I use to, I still know how to defend myself. That's why I'm coming with you Kenshin."

"Alright," he replied noting her determination. "But you must promise to stay close to me."

Kaoru nodded. Kenshin peeked around the storage cabinet and whispered, "I think we can make our move soon. Be ready to move on my mark."

"Right," she answered in a hush tone. As Kenshin continued looking around, Kaoru quickly scanned the corner before finding a long slender wooden object sticking out of the bottom of the cabinet. She looked down and notice that it was the handle of a mop. She quickly unscrewed the mop head while thinking, _"This can serve the purpose of a bokken. Now I'm ready for action."_

As Kenshin stood, he motioned for Kaoru to follow him. Before leaving the room, Kenshin saw someone approaching them. He turned to Kaoru and whispered, "wait for me here, it looks like the person coming has a gun in his hand."

Kaoru nodded and waited in the room. While peering cautiously through the crack in the door, Kaoru quietly watched as the man coming up the hallway confronted Kenshin.

"Well if it isn't Kenshin Himura," smirked Chou Katanagari as he neared Kenshin. "From the look on your face, I guess you never expected to see me again."

"I thought that you were in the witness protection program after having cut a deal with the SEC," replied an astonished Kenshin. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm taking care of business. You see, after the government finished using me, they dumped me in here like a hot potato. But that was all part of Shishio Makoto's plan."

"What are you talking about? Shishio Makoto is dead," replied Kenshin as he eyed him suspiciously.

"That's what I wanted everyone to believe," said a voice coming from behind Chou.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw Shishio Makoto and wife Yumi coming from out of the darkness of the corridor.

"Im... pos.... sible!" stuttered Kenshin. "How can you be alive? The police found your body..."

"Correction... the police found **a** body. Not mine," grinned Shishio. "My trusted assistant, Soujiro Seta arranged everything for me. After I hired you, it freed Soujiro to take care of my "personal" business. He collected voluntary donations from some of my "clients." Many cooperated. The ones who refused, contributed in a different way. Their bodies were placed in my home and set on fire. By the time the police and fire department arrived, they found the remains of two men and a woman there. Naturally, they **assumed** that the bodies in the ashes belonged to my wife, Hoji and myself."

"I see," replied Kenshin as he held his head down. "So, I was your "fall guy" in this whole little scheme of yours."

"Yes, and you played your part very well," smirked Shishio. "Join me Himura. I intend on bringing a new order to the corruption found in this government."

"And how do you propose to do that," asked Kenshin.

Shishio grinned wickedly before answering, "Chaos. That's right. Chaos is a means to bringing order. By paying off some governmental flunkies, I've been "allowed" to distribute counterfeit money and tainted drugs on the streets. Very soon, the people will lose faith in our government. They will be in an uproar when their children die from the tainted drugs. And the stock market will plummet with all the counterfeit money floating around. People will panic, causing total chaos. Then I will take my rightful place in government, disposing of the flunkies. Chaos. Is always the means to the end."

As Shishio laughs manically Kenshin angrily replied, "You're a madman Shishio Makoto."

"Madman? My husband is not a madman," responded Yumi. "He just wants to bring order to this chaotic society we live in. Isn't that right darling," she asked while planting a kiss upon his lips.

"To sacrifice the lives of young children by giving them tainted drugs is sickening. It's true that our government may have its flaws, but that is no reason to plunge the society into violence to achieve your selfish goals."

"I see you have forgotten all that I have taught you," remarked Shishio. "Haven't you learned by now that only the strongest survive? I would have assumed you learned that in all your years of prison. I heard about how you made a name for yourself when you first entered prison. I guess you've become soft after all those visits to the prison's shrinks."

"Shishio, let's leave this dreadful place," said Yumi as she took her hand and began fanning it in front of her nose. "I hate this foul odor."

"You should get use to that smell my dear," grinned Shishio. "The stench you smell is actually the smell of sweet success."

"You're right my love," smiled Yumi as she rested her head upon Shishio's shoulder. "How could I be so foolish not to recognize the sweet smell of your future victory."

"So have you decided to join us Himura?"

"No!" stated Kenshin. "I will have no part of your wicked deeds Shishio Makoto!"

"I see. So, if you are not with us, then you're against us. Take care of him Chou," said Shishio while looking over his shoulder to Chou. "Prove you are worth having on the payroll. As for me, I have a ship to catch. Hoji should be bringing our vessel to port by now. Don't keep me waiting Chou."

"Won't take me but a minute to finish him off," smirked Chou as he watched Shishio and Yumi walk down the corridor from the corner of his eye. He then turned his full attention to Kenshin and said, "So, I get to eliminate the great Kenshin Himura of the Kyoto prison. It's too bad I won't get to fight you. The boss is in a hurry, so I got to do this quick."

Kaoru watched in horror as Chou pulled out a gun aiming it directly at Kenshin.

"Say goodbye Himura," smirked Chou. Before he could pull the trigger, several men spilled out into the corridor fighting with one another. They bumped into Chou knocking him to the floor, causing his gun to fall out of his hand. Kenshin seized the opportunity by jumping on top of Chou and began wrestling with him.

Kaoru gripped her make-shift bokken into her hands. As she went out to assist Kenshin, she was pulled back by a forceful hand. She swung her make-shift bokken at the person, but the person easily evaded her attack.

"And just where do you think you're going.... Dr. Kamiya?" asked Kamatari Honzo. 

Kaoru's eyes widened at Kamatari as she stuttered, "How.... how do you know who I am?"

"I recognized the faintness of your perfume," smiled Kamatari. "I rememebered smelling it during a brief session we had over a year ago."

"Kamatari, you don't have to get involved in all of this," suggested Karou. "You should go back to the women's prison."

"There's nothing back there for me," replied Kamatari as he positioned himself in front of Kaoru. "The time has finally come where I can join Shishio again."

"Why? Why would you want to jeopardize your whole life for someone like that," asked Kaoru.

Kamatari smiled and replied, "I should be asking you the same question. Why are you jeopardizing your career by coming into the worst, all male section of the prison, dressed as a man?"

"That's none of your business," fumed Kaoru. "I'm the one asking the questions around here, not you!"

"Are you too ashamed to admit that you have a lover in here?"

Kaoru glared at Kamatari without responding.

"Well if you won't tell me about your lover, I'll gladly tell you about mine. You see, I'm in love with Shishio Makoto. Everyone knows that. My love for him surpasses that of his wife Yumi. He has given me a job and I intend on carrying it out. I'll do anything for Shishio, even kill you if I have too," said Kamatari as he slammed his long metal pipe into the bottom part of Kaoru's make-shift bokken. As her weapon breaks, Kamatari laughed while watching her regain her position.

"Your efforts are futile!" he mocked. "You'll never beat me with a broken mop handle."

"That's where you're wrong," stated a determined Kaoru. "You under estimate my abilities. You only know me as a psychiatrist. I am also the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I've been trained in the art of Kenjutsu **and** Jujitsu."

Kamatari smiled and motioned toward Karou saying, "Then come closer and show me what you got."

As she neared him, Kamatari swung his metal pipe high. Kaoru dives under his attack while striking him in his kneecaps. Kamatari buckles over from Kaoru's attack falling to the floor. As he tried to sit up, Kaoru balled both fists and delivered a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. After making sure that he was unconscious, she rushed toward the corridor to find Kenshin still wrestling with Chou.

Chou had gotten Kenshin in a choke hold. Kenshin used his elbow to jab Chou in the ribs. As Chou grimaced in pain, Kenshin took the side knife-edge of his hand to strike his neck knocking Chou out.

Kaoru smiled as she approached Kenshin and said, "I see you know some Jujitsu too. That looked like the Shuto."

"Yes it was Shuto. I learned a little Jujitsu during my first years in prison," he replied. "You have to learn how to fight without weapons in here."

Kaoru nodded and then said, "Which way should we go now?"

Kenshin stood and looked around before saying, "Let's try going to the left. It doesn't seem like too much is going on in that direction."

As Kaoru and Kenshin proceeded down the corridor, Kenshin bumped into a tall man. The man punched Kenshin in the face yelling, "Watch it buddy! Or I'll.... Hey.... wait a minute.... is that you Kenshin?"

"Good to see you Sano," replied Kenshin as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

While helping Kenshin up, she glared at Sano and yelled, "Why don't you watch where you're going you idiot!!"

"How was I suppose to know where you guys were. I've been looking all over for you two. You okay Kenshin?"

"I'm fine," smiled Kenshin. "We must hurry and get Dr. Kamiya out of here."

"Right. I know a short cut. You guys follow me," said Sano as he lead the way down the corridor. As they rounded the corner, there stood a tall muscular man with tattoos of skulls on his arms, a shaven head and dark painting around his eyes blocking their way.

Kaoru gasped upon seeing the tall grimmacing looking man and asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Anji Yuukyuzan," Sano bluntly replied. "He's my good-for-nothing half-brother. You two get out of here. I'll deal with him," said Sano as he glared at Anji. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru by the hand and took her down the dark hallway.

Anji shook his head at Sano and said, "I'm really disappointed in your choice of jobs... little brother. You know how much I hate all forms of authority and yet you get a job working with the enemy."

"Well excuse me for trying to make an honest living," retorted Sano. "I've heard about all your dirty works in the underground. You turned out pretty rotten yourself for a former monk.... big brother."

"Those days are over," stated Anji. "I've finally found a way to get my revenge against the government. If it weren't for their stupid laws, mother and our younger siblings would be alive today. I will never forget what happened to them, but I see you have."

"How dare you say that Anji! I haven't forgotten my past," yelled Sano. "I hate the government as much as you do, but there's other ways to deal with the government. What you're doing is wrong!"

"It may be, but that doesn't matter now. I have a job to do," replied Anji as he raised his fist toward Sano.

"So do I," replied Sano as he clenches his fists together preparing to fight Anji.

  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Ninteen

  
  
  


_...."I hate the government as much as you do," yelled Sano. "But there's other ways to deal with a corrupted government. What you're doing is wrong!"_

"It may be, but that doesn't matter now. I have a job to do," replied Anji as he raised his fist toward Sano.

"So do I," replied Sano as he clenches his fists together preparing to fight Anji.

  
******************************** 

"Kenshin, is Sanosuke going to be alright," Kaoru worriedly asked while running along side him.

"Don't worry about Sano, he knows how to take care of himself," replied Kenshin as he began slowing his pace. "Let's rest up over here for a moment."

She nodded while resting against the wall next to Kenshin.

"Sano and I have talked about his past from time to time. I remember him telling me that he came from a large family. Anji was the oldest of five other siblings. After Anji's father died, his mother married Sano's father. Sano was a young boy at the time. Raising a large family during those days proved to be challeging. Work was hard to find. Sano's father had no choice but to leave the country in order to search for a job.

His father evenually found work in an embassy outside of his country. After settling into his new job, he sent for his family. They lived happily in the embassy for years. One day, Sano's father had become seriously ill. He had caught an unknown virus that had been slowly spreading throughout his body. By the time the virus had been diagnosed, there was nothing the doctors could do. After his father's death, his family was permitted to continue living in the embassy. This was mainly due to the loyal service of Sano's father.

A year later, a new group of politicians moved into the embassy. They were corrupt and greedy. They wanted to eradicate all those under the former political group so that all governmental funding would go to them. In their eyes, Sano's family was a financial burden. So this new political group, secretly employed a few of the local gang members to eliminate Sano's family.

Anji had heard whisperings of them being forced to leave the embassy. He didn't want to upset his mother over such matters. So he and Sano devised a plan. Being the oldest, Anji decided to stay and protect the family. He was much stronger than Sano at the time. Sano was only 14. Anji sent Sano across town to seek help from a higher government official. After Sano left, the gang members came and attacked the family. Anji fought hard to protect his family. As he chased off one group of thugs, several other thugs ambushed his mother and younger siblings. They set fire to the embassy house leaving Anji's mother and younger siblings trapped inside the burning building to die. By the time Anji returned, it was too late."

"After that tragic incident, Sano and Anji eventually went separate ways. By the time Sano was 16, he had become a well known street fighter. He went by the name of Zana. He stayed in trouble until he met 27-year-old Officer Souzou Sagara. Souzou worked for the auxiliary police. He knew how to relate with the youths in the neighborhood. He felt compassion for the young troubled teens.

Souzou could see that Sano was a good kid that had a bad break in life. So he put Sano in one of the big brother programs the police sponsored to keep him out of trouble. Since Souzou was in charge of that particular program, he chose to become a big brother to Sano. Sano deeply admired and respected his new "big brother." Things seem to be looking up for Sano. But not for long.

One day, the chief inpsector of the department received some disturbing news. The accountant had noticed discrepancies in the police department payroll books. Apparently, a dirty police sargent by the name of Shindo Tatewaki, was extorting money from the big brother programs. When the chief inspector called Shindo into the investigation, Shindo immediately fingered Souzou. He falsely accused him of pocketing the money.

Three of Souzou's friends overheard Shindo's false allegations. Yukawa Rensaburo, one of Souzou's friends, went to Souzou's home to tell him about the matter. Souzou's other two friends decided to stay and speak with the chief inspector privately. They wanted him to know the truth about their friend Souzou. The chief inspector listened patiently and then told them that he would handle the matter.

Unfortunately, the chief inspector didn't believe a word they said. Shindo was a 15 year veteran on the police force and was highly respected by all in the department. So naturally, his word was more creditable than that of two young auxilliary police officers. The chief inspector went back and told Shindo of the allegations. Shindo used that to his advantage.

First he had word spread around town that the big brother programs was just a scam. While that was happening, he then targeted the two young men who stood up for Souzou as being partners in his extortion ring. They were arrested and then eventually sentenced to ten years in jail for extorting unlawful funds from the police department.

After speaking with Yukawa, Souzou knew there was no way of proving his innocence against Shindo. So he decided to get Sano to safety. He didn't want him to be involved in whatever punnishment Shindo had arranged for him. While packing Sano's things, Sano argued with Souzou, demanding to stay with him.

Suddenly they heard a loud pounding at the door. It was the police demanding that Souzou open up. Souzou motioned for Yukawa to guard the door. As Yukawa stood by the door, Souzou quickly grabbed Sano and took him to the window. He told Sano to use the fire escape and run to safety. Sano still didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and fight. Souzou said that he expected great things of Sano. He made him promise to stay on the right path and that one day they would meet again.

Souzou then shoved Sano out the window onto the fire escape. He quickly locked the window so Sano wouldn't re-enter. As Sano pounded on the window to be let back in, he saw the police break down Souzou's door. Sano watched in horror as he saw Shindo give the command to kill Yukawa and Souzou. Souzou and his friend Yukawa was not given an honorable burial. They were buried on a vacant lot in unmarked graves.

When Sano became an adult, he legally changed his last name to that of Sagara and took over Souzou's old badge number when he took the security guard position here at the prison. Sano is the only security guard with two badge numbers. He feels that its his way of keeping his promise to Souzou and keeping his memory alive.

Anji on the other hand, was deeply troubled for years over the death of his mother and younger siblings. He first sought comfort in the monastery, eventually becoming a monk. He thought that being a monk would help him cope with the deep wounds he held inside. Unfortunately, it didn't help Anji. He never found the true peace he sought so desparately. He left the order of monks and began working underground for various yakuzas. Over the course of time, he seems to be driving himself closer to destruction. I hope Sano can help him come to his senses before it is too late."

"Me too."

"I think we had better go," said Kenshin as he checked the area. "We've been here long enough."

"Yes," nodded Kaoru. "We still must find the counterfeit money. It just has to be around here somewhere."

Kenshin nodded to her while thinking, _"But first I will find a safe place for you."_

As Kenshin and Kaoru continued down the dark corridor, Okita was hidden from their view. He pulled out his cellphone and contacted Saitoh.

Okita on phone: "Saitoh, I'm still shadowing Himura and Dr. Kamiya."   
Saitoh on phone: "Good."   
Okita on phone: "Did you apprehend Hoji at the waterfront?"   
Saitoh on phone: "Yes. We caught him and a few of his accomplices unloading tainted drugs on the docks.   
Okita on phone: "What about Shishio and Yumi?"   
Saitoh on phone: "Shura notified me that Shishio and Yumi were apprehended ten minutes ago. The Navy has confiscated their vessel."   
Okita on phone: "Good."   
Saitoh on phone: "Whatever you do, don't lose Himura. I'm sure he'll lead us to the counterfeit money."   
Okita on phone: "Roger that." (Dial tone heard. Okita disconnects)

Saitoh closes cellphone and smiles as he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket.

  


Back in the other corridor, Sano smiled as he saw his brother preparing to fight.

"I see you're still using the same fighting style you taught me when I was a kid. I've mastered that fighting style over the years. You don't stand a chance against me. I'm much faster and stronger than you are."

"Mastered my fighting style? You're still just as cocky as ever little brother," stated Anji. "I see that I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Then let's do it," replied Sano as he charged Anji. They both traded blow for blow until Anji finally slammed a hard right into Sano's chest sending him flying against the prison walls.

As Sano whinced in pain, Anji glared over to him and said, "Come on little brother, you can do better than that. I thought you said you mastered by fighting style," mocked Anji as he stood over Sano. "Show me how much stronger and faster you have become."

"Okay you asked for it," scowled Sano before punching upward to hit him. Anji grasped both Sano's fist blocking his punches. Sano swung his knee hard into Anji's stomach causing him to fall backwards to the floor.

As Anji lie on the floor grimacing in pain, Sano cautiously approached him. Anji cast his eyes at Sano as he grew nearer. Suddenly, he took his leg and swung it forward, knocking Sano off balance. As he fell to the floor, Anji immediately jumped on top of Sano and began wrestling with him. Sano was now in a choke hold. He started panting heavily and grasping for air. Sano tried desparately to pry Anji's hands off his neck.

As dizziness began to set in, Sano used the last of his strength to ram his elbow into Anji's ribcage. The force of the hit caused Anji to fall backward. While sitting in a dazed condition, Sano slammed his fist into Anji's face knocking him into a semi-unconscious state. Before darkness set in, Anji looked at his brother and gave him a half-smile, "You fought well.... little..... brother...."

Sano plopped down beside his unconscious brother and panted, "I... know." He used the wall to pull himself up while still panting, "I.... got.... to find.... Ken...shin," wheezed Sano as he staggered down the hallway.

  


Kenshin and Kaoru were feeling their way down a long dark narrow passageway. As they entered a semi-lit room, Kenshin looked around at all the bags and mumbled, "Hmmm..... This must be the other garbage storage area."

"I've already figured that out Kenshin," replied Kaoru in a nasal tone while pincing her nose closed.

"Sorry, I guess I was just thinking out loud," said Kenshin as he looked at her. "But still, we must be on guard."

"Right," she replied before stumbling over a garbage bag. As she sat in the midst of garbage she gasped, "Eww!!"

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshin worriedly asked.

"I guess I'm okay for a person sitting in a pile of filthy garbage," she replied as she threw a banana peel off her leg. "I should have been...."

"Should have been what?"

"Kenshin, come closer," said Kaoru as she nervously bit her bottom lip. As Kenshin moved even closer to her, she took her hand and rested it upon the top his head.

Kaoru began curiously rubbing his hair. Kenshin sat puzzled as to what she was doing. "Kaoru, this is not the time for...."

"Shhh.... ," she whispered. "Quick give me your hand. I want you to feel something."

Kenshin hesitatedly replied, "Kaoru... I really think we should wait until...."

"Kenshin, are you going to give me your hand or not," said an exasperated Karou. "There's something furry on my hand. I know it's not the fake wig I wore as a disguise. That thing fell off during my fight with Kamatari. I'm hoping that furry thing on my hand is not what I think it is."

Kenshin took his hand and felt along side of Kaoru. The furry thing had a long narrow tail. "There's no need to worry. It's only a dead rat."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she screamed, "RAT!!"

She immediately bolted upward knocking him down as she ran past him screaming, "Eeeeekk!!" Kaoru tripped over more bags of garbage with dead rats surrounding her.

"Eeeeek!!! Kenshin!! Help me out of here! I'm trapped in a pile of garbage and dead rats!! Eeeeek!!"

As Kenshin jumped over the mounds of garbage, he made his way over to a shaken Kaoru. He took her in his arms holding her tight. "Don't worry Kaoru, I'm here now," he said while rocking her in his arms.

"I hate rats! Dead or alive, they are still hideous creatures," she whimpered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about that as long as I'm with you," he said while gripping her arm firmly helping her to stand.

"Thank you Kenshin," she replied while leaning against him. "I don't think we'll find anything in this filthy place. Let's go."

Kenshin took her by the hand and began leading her out of the room. As he neared the door, he accidentally knocked over a flashlight that was lying on the corner of a table. The flashlight rolled part way under the table. Upon bending down to pick up the flashlight, he felt a small rectangular metal plate under the table.

"What's the matter Kenshin? Did you find something?"

"I believe so," he replied while grabbing the flashlight and quickly flashing the light upon the metal plate. As he held the metal plate in his hand, he began examining it more closely. He suddenly realized that it was one of the plates used to make the counterfeit money. Kaoru squinted her eyes and the metal plate.

"Kenshin you found it," she cheerfully said. "It's the metal plate used for making counterfeit money."

"Yes it is," he replied while still holding the metal plate.

Kaoru found another flashlight on the table. She began shining the light around on the floor. She was shocked to find one garbage bag that had money stuffed in it. Kaoru became excited. "Kenshin, quick! Shine your light over there!"

Kenshin took his flashlight and flashed the light into the direction Kaoru was eagerly pointing to. He also saw a garbage bag filled with money. He quickly went over to the bag and also saw another bag with the tainted drugs in them.

"Kenshin you found it!" squealed Kaoru as she looked at the bags with all the drugs and counterfeit money.

"It was never lost," said a man standing near the door pointing a gun at them. "Now step aside."

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter Twenty

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twenty

  
  
  


_Kenshin took his flashlight and flashed the light into the direction Kaoru was eagerly pointing to. He also saw a garbage bag filled with money. He quickly went over to the bag and also saw another bag with the tainted drugs in them._

"Kenshin you found it!" squealed Kaoru as she looked at the bags with all the drugs and counterfeit money.

"It was never lost," said a man standing near the door pointing a gun at them. "Now step aside."

******************************** 

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"My name is Wu Heishin and the things that you "found" belongs to me," he replied while pointing his gun at Kenshin.

Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru thinking, _"If only we weren't so far apart. I could protect her. Maybe.... maybe if I move further away from her I can draw his attention long enough for Kaoru to escape."_

"Do you work for Shishio?" asked Kenshin as he began to inch over.

"No. Shishio Makoto works for me," answered Heishin. "And if you think asking pointless questions will allow you time to play the hero, then think again. I will not hesitate to kill you. Now both of you stay right where you are."

"Mr. Makoto will probably be in here with his men any minute now to collect his stuff," said Kaoru. "You should probably leave."

"You are funny little lady," chuckled Heishin, "But I think you misunderstood what I said. The "Stuff" that you are standing in front of belongs to me."

"That's not what Shishio said," replied Kenshin. "He told me that all of this belonged to him and that he is going to use it to take over the government."

"And you believed that fool," laughed Heishin. "No, let me tell you the facts. Shishio Makoto came to me over a year ago requesting a large sum of money. He apparently made some bad business deals while competing against other firms. I loaned him the money, but held on to his business as collateral.

Unfortunately, his business began to falter again. Shishio had no way of repaying the money he borrowed. Being the generous man that I am, I allowed him to work off his debts. I instructed him to tie up any loose ends before joining my underground organization. Shishio had his assistant, Soujiro Seta, fake his death along with the deaths of his wife and brother-in-law Hoji. Once that was done, Shishio was free to work for me. I provided him with a ship so that he could smuggle drugs and launder money from one country to the next.

Shishio deviated from our arrangement. It seems greed and foolish ambitions got the best of him. He wanted to take over the government. In order to accomplish this, he needed men to work for him and he needed money. Shishio slowly convinced some of my men to side with him, promising various key positions once he came into power. Next, he secretly began stealing money and other goods from my organization.

Shishio stationed a special group of men along the docks. With each shipment of drugs and counterfeit money that arrived, he sent half to the place we had designated for hiding and the other half were brought inside the prison. Once inside the prison, his men took the drugs and mixed it with other chemicals. They then poured the tainted drugs in specially marked detergent boxes. The counterfeit money was wrapped separately and also put into a similar type box. Everything was stored in the laundry room until it was garbage collection day."

"Yes and on garbage collection day, only certain prisoners were allowed to collect the garbage from the laundry room," replied Kenshin. "So that's how the illegal drugs and money were coming in and out of the country. By having shipments brought to the docks, slipping them into the prison, camouflaging everything, placing them in specially marked garbage bags and then finally using the prison garbage trucks to make deliveries."

"Yes that's right. The perfect plan," smirked Heishin.

"You mean the perfect crime," frowned Kaoru.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Heishin's perfect crime had a flaw," remarked Kenshin. "That flaw was Shishio Mokoto."

"Yes, he turned out to be a liability. But there's no need to worry about him now. As we speak, the authorities are taking him and the other traitors into custody."

"Aren't you worried about the prison guards," asked Kaoru. "They're probably searching this area right now."

"Yes, that's right. The Riot Patrol will not leave any area uncovered," said Kenshin. "The Riot Patrol are specially trained prison guards. They use brute force when it comes to capturing potential escapees. They know that prisoners use riots as a means of escape. They will search this area."

"I'm not worried about the Riot Patrol," boasted Heshein. "I have men scattered through out this prison with instructions to keep everyone out of this area until I am done in here. By the time the prison guards reach this area, I'll be long gone. But enough about that. The time for talk is over. I have a truck outside waiting to be loaded with my merchandise. I want you and the woman to start picking up those bags and placing them near the hanger." 

"I will do as you ask only if you allow Dr. Kamiya to leave," stated Kenshin. "She doesn't have to get involved with this."

"You are in no position to bargain," replied Heishin as he pointed his gun at Kenshin. "Besides, the good doctor already knows too much. Now hurry up you two and start moving those bags!"

Kenshin and Kaoru began picking up the garbage bags and putting them near the hanger. While Kenshin picked up the bags on his side of the room, he kept a watchful eye on Kaoru.

_"There's got to be a way to attack him without jeopardizing Kaoru's safety. I have to think harder!"_

As Kaoru lifted up a garbage bag, she noticed a big rat clinging to the side of the bag. She screamed upon seeing the rat. Heishin turned toward Kaoru. Kenshin used that moment of distraction and threw his garbage bag over knocking the gun out of Heishin's hand. Kenshin then charged at Heishin wrestling him to the floor. As they wrestled, Heishin saw his gun. Kenshin saw it too. They both continued wrestling trying desperately to reach the gun.

Suddenly, sounds of heavy footsteps echoed down the long corridor. The corridor soon became flooded with tear gas. Some of the tear gas began seeping into the garbage area causing Kaoru to cough violently. She quickly covered her mouth and eyes hoping to keep the tear gas out.

"This is the last area to search!" yelled the leader of the riot patrol as they entered the section. "Subdue anyone you find in this section and take them back to their cells!"

"Right!!"

As Heishin and Kenshin wrestled, more tear gas entered their area making it difficult to breathe and see. Heishin suddenly rammed his head against Kenshin's. Stunned from the blow, Kenshin fell back allowing Heishin the opportunity to escape the room. Heishin ran as fast as he could hoping not to get caught. 

Okita stayed hidden until Heishin was almost upon him. Once he was within reach, Okita tripped Heishin causing him to fall to the floor. Okita then grabbed Heishin up by the collar and slammed him into the wall before handcuffing him. He then contacted Saitoh.

Okita on phone: "Saitoh, I got him. Wu Heishin, leader of the underground operation."   
Saitoh on phone: "Good. I'm still on the dock wrapping things up with Captain Shura. Take Heishin to my office. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."   
Okita on phone: "What about Himura and Dr. Kamiya?"   
Saitoh on phone: "Let the Riot Patrol take care of them.   
Okita on phone: "Roger that." (Dial tone heard. Okita disconnects)

Saitoh closed his cellphone and then pulled a cigarette out of his top left pocket. After lighting it, he took a long draw and sighed inwardly.

_"Ahh.... Nothing like a good smoke, after a drug bust."_

While still on the dock, Saitoh cast his eyes over the horizon as he exhaled a billowy cloud of smoke. A redish hue seemed to be lingering in the background of the sky. His mind began drifting on Kenshin.

_"I knew Himura would be the one to pull this off. There's something about Himura that makes him stand out from other men. It's too bad that he let Dr. Kamiya influence him. A man like that would be very useful to the government."_

Saitoh flicked his cigarette into the water and then headed back to his office to meet Okita.

  


Back inside the prison, Kenshin lay on the floor coughing violently from the tear gas. In between coughs, he called out for Kaoru.

"Kaoru!! cough* cough, Kaoru!!"

Kaoru could barely hear or see him. She was also coughing and gasping for air from all the smoke lingering in the room. Kenshin listened to the sounds of her coughing to find her. He finally stumbled over to where she was.

"Kaoru! cough* are you alright?" he asked while helping her off the floor.

"Yes, cough* cough, I'm okay. My eyes are burning from the tear gas."

Kenshin pulled her into his chest and said, "Try not to inhale so much. Exhale in small quick breaths."

Karou did as Kenshin instructed. Her coughing slowed down.

While still in his arms, Kenshin softly uttered, "I was so worried for you Kaoru."

"I was worried about you too Kenshin," she cried. "I was afraid Heishin was going to kill you. If that happened..."

"Shhhh....." he said while pressing a small kiss upon her forehead. "Let's not think about that now. The most important thing is to get you out of here before the prison guards find you."

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and began leading her toward the door. Kaoru tugged on his hand saying, "Kenshin wait......" When he turned to look at her, she quickly grabbed his chin down toward hers and pressed her lips into his. As she deepened the kiss, time seemed to have frozen allowing their minds to drift on one another.

_"The harder I try to fight these feelings, the weaker I become. I know she deserves better, but I keep taking what she gives. Oh god I love her so much. Please don't let anything happen to her."_

_"I've let my emotions take over my ethical side. I know this is wrong, but I can't turn back now. I love him with all my heart. Please god let us stay together."_

After breaking the kiss, Kaoru blushed furiously over her aggressiveness. Kenshin smiled and then held her hand tighter as he began leading her out the room. Suddenly they heard someone shout:

"Freeze!!" yelled one of the riot patrol guards as he held a gun on them. "Put your hands in the air.... slowly!!.

"Do as they say and they won't hurt you," whispered Kenshin. They both did as they were instructed.

As one of the guards approached Kenshin a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Hmph... what do we have here?" smirked the guard. "A couple of lovebirds trying to fly the nest. Sorry, to burst your bubble but the party is over." He looked over to one of the other guards and said, "Take her back to the women's prison and I'll take care of him."

"Wait, please don't take her away," pleaded Kenshin. "She's not a prisoner, she's a psychiastrist, Dr. Kamiya."

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy," chuckled the guard. "Put the cuffs on the "doc--tor" and take her to the women's prison."

"No, please listen to me," pleaded Kaoru as the guard put the handcuffs on her. "I really am a psychiastrist. I'm not a prisoner! Please let me go! "Kenshin!! Kennnssshiiinnnn!!" she yelled as she was being dragged down the corridor.

"Kaoru!" 

Kenshin tried rushing after Kaoru. He was suddenly stopped by three armed guards on the riot patrol.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going maggot," said one of the guards as they grabbed hold of him. "Stay still and let me cuff you."

"You don't understand, I...."

Kenshin was cut off by a fist being slammed into his face.

"Shut up and stand still like I told you," scowled the prison guard. Kenshin spat out the metalic taste of blood in his mouth and continued to struggle fiercely against the guards. He was determined to reach Kaoru.

One of the guards used a stun gun on Kenshin. He bit his bottom lip each time the stun gun was used, enduring the pain for the sake of Kaoru.

"I've got to reach Kaoru," he uttered in pain and agony.

"This is a tough guy, better take care of him," said the prison guard before striking Kenshin in the back of the head with a riot club. He murmured Kaoru's name as he slipped into unconsciousness. _"Kaoru....."_

  


Three days later, Kenshin was slowly regaining consciousness. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that he was in the infirmary. Megumi was attending to a patient in the next bed over from Kenshin.

"What.... what happened," he groggily asked as he slowly lifted his head. "Ouch! It feels like I was hit by a semi-truck," he exclaimed while grabbing his head in pain. Megumi quickly went over to Kenshin's bed.

"Don't try to get up," said Megumi while checking Kenshin's head bandages. "You've sustained a mild concussion and other injuries. You need to rest a little longer."

"Oh stop coddling him," quipped Sano as he sat on the other side of Kenshin's bed. "He'll be fine. Kenshin's head is as hard as a rock."

"At least his head is not filled with rocks," quipped Megumi.

"I don't get it," replied Sano while nibbling on Kenshin's food. "When I stumbled in here almost near death...."

"You will meet your death if you don't stop eating Kenshin's food," scolded Megumi as she walked over and slapped Sano's hand away from Kenshin's food tray.

"Kenshin's been unconscious for three days. He's still weak and needs to regain his strength."

"Aww come on Megumi, give me a break. I just wanted a little........."

As the two began their usual bickering and bantering, Kenshin rested the back of his hand upon his forehead. 

_"I can't believe I've been out for three days? The last thing I remember was being handcuffed and.... Wait... that's right. Kaoru.... She was being handcuffed too."_

Kenshin suddenly jumped up. "Where's Dr. Kamiya?!" he frantically asked.

Sano and Megumi stopped dead in their bickering and cast their eyes over toward Kenshin.

"Was she hurt? Is she alright?"

"Please calm down. Kaoru is fine," replied Megumi. "Its just that...." Megumi nervously looked over to Sano. Sano looked back at her hating to tell Kenshin the bad news about Kaoru.

Kenshin became worried. "Sano? What's going on? What happened to Dr. Kamiya?"

Sano rested his hand upon Kenshin's shoulder and said, "She's no longer here. She was forced to resign."

Kenshin sat stunned by the news. He parroted the ending of Sano's sentence. "Forced to resign?"

  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty-One

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twenty-one

  
  
  


_...."What happened to Dr. Kamiya?"_

Sano rested his hand upon Kenshin's shoulder and said, "She's no longer here. She was forced to resign."

Kenshin sat stunned by the news. He parroted the ending of Sano's sentence. "Forced to resign?"

  
******************************** 

"Yes," he replied while casting his eyes downward. "I found out that she was taken to see Warden Fugita after the riot three days ago. He kept her in his office for hours questioning her. Two days later, she was called before the medical review board. They told Dr. Kamiya that her actions were clearly unprofessional and that the review board doesn't tolerate unethical behaviour. 

The doc tried to explain why she got involved, but her efforts were in vain. Those old foggies on the review board wasn't going for it. Even Warden Fugita, or whoever he's suppose to be, tried to help out Dr. Kamiya. He told them that Dr. Kamiya was instrumental in solving a government case. The review board said that they took that fact under consideration but still refused to rescind their decision. Dr. Kamiya was forced to resign."

Kenshin stood frozen in silence.

"I stopped by her office yesterday," said Megumi. "Kaoru told me that the review board gave her until the end of the week to clear out of the office. She seemed to have taken the news well. She looked fine." _("I hope he believes me. I can't bring myself to tell him how hard she really took the news. It would crush him.")_

Kenshin still remained silent. Megumi felt a knot forming in her throat. While reaching in her pocket for a tissue, she remembered the note that Kaoru had given her.

"She asked about you Kenshin. I told her that you had a few minor bruises. I didn't want to worry her about your having a concussion or anything. She seemed relieved to know that you were under my care and was going to be alright."

After seeing his facial expression change slightly, Megumi pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Please take this. Kaoru wanted me to wait until she had left before giving it to you, but I think you need to see it now."

Kenshin took the paper from Megumi. He slowly unfolded it and began silently reading the note.

_"Kenshin, please don't worry about me or feel sorry for me either. I will be fine. I want you to concentrate on starting your life over again once you have received your full pardon. You deserve a second chance at life. Take care... Dr. Kaoru Kamiya."_

"It's all my fault," he mumbled while slumping down upon the bed. "Her job and career is over because of me. I shouldn't have...."

"Kenshin, listen to me," said Sano as he grabbed him up by the shoulders. "Don't start freaking out by blaming yourself and getting all depressed and stuff! Everything is going to work out fine. You got that!" he yelled as he shook him really hard.

Kenshin began to wince in pain over his injuries.

"Idiot! Stop shaking Kenshin like that," chided Megumi while jerking Sano's hands away from Kenshin. "He still has many bruises and a mild concussion. You'll give him a head trauma if you don't stop."

"Sorry Kenshin," replied Sano as he began staring at Kenshin. _"Geez, I forgot about his injuries. I shouldn't have shaken him so hard."_

"Don't just stand there staring at him, help me get Kenshin back into bed," frowned Megumi as she wrapped Kenshin's arm around her neck allowing him to lean against her body.

Sano helped Megumi lay the weakened, depressed man back into the bed. Megumi quickly poured some medication into a small medical dispencer. She gently lifted Kenshin's head and said, "I need you to take this Kenshin, it'll make you feel better." 

Kenshin sipped down the medication and rested his head back upon the pillow.

"You needn't worry about Kaoru," smiled Megumi while pulling the blanket on him. "She's a strong woman. I know she will be fine. The important thing is for you to get some rest. You'll need your strength if you ever intend on getting out of this place and seeing her again."

"Why would she want to see me after I have destroyed her professional career," sighed Kenshin.

Megumi began staring down at the disheartened man. _"He must really love her. Kaoru, how could you be such an idiot! I told you not to get involved. Why didn't you listen me! sigh* Poor Kenshin. I better keep an eye on him. I don't want Kenshin doing anything foolish in his state of depression."_

She pointed her finger at Kenshin and began chastising him. "Don't be foolish. Why do you think Kaoru went through all that trouble? She cares for you very much. I'm sure she wants to see you again. Now, if you don't get some rest, next time I'll adminster your medication with one of the biggest needles in the infirmary."

Kenshin chuckled softly before closing his eyes falling into sleep.

As Megumi and Sano walked away from Kenshin's bed, Sano whispered, "Sorry for getting rough with him. Sometimes I get a little carried away."

"Sometimes?" she smirked.

"Okay.... maybe a lot," he smiled in reply. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm worried about him. I think you better keep an eye on Kenshin. I don't want him doing anything stupid before he gets a chance at his full pardon."

"My thoughts exactly," replied Megumi as she turned back looking at Kenshin's sleeping form.

  


After packing her fourth box, Kaoru decided to take a short break. She went over to the window sill and stood staring blankly out the window. Dark menacing clouds began to form in the sky. Soon droplets of rain began gently tapping against the window pane. Sounds of people scurrying around in the rain suddenly startled her out of her revere. Kaoru turned away from the window, casting her eyes back inside the office. Instead of finding a room filled with hope, she found an empty room with shattered dreams.

_"Forced to resign," she sighed. "I still can't believe it. After so many years of training in this career, it's over in less than two days. I'm sorry father and mother for disappointing you. You both had such high expectations for me. And now... I've ruined everything. So, what do I do now? I have no job and no career."_

Tears began to form in her eyes threatening to spill onto her face.

_Stop it Kaoru! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. There's no point in crying because it's not going to change anything. I knew what the risks were. My friends tried warning me on many occasions. They knew that if I fell in love with him it would prove fatal to my career._

Tae, Megumi, Aoshi and even Kenshin tried telling me, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to admit it, but with each counseling session, I found myself falling in love with him more and more. I tried convincing myself that the long hours of research and the frequent counseling sessions were all part of my job in being a good psychiatrist. 

I thought that if I set up a barrier around my heart, I would be strong enough to withstand getting emotionally involved. But the desire to help him began to erode that barrier. Every time I saw his face or touched his hand, I could feel the barrier slowly crumbling. By that time, I knew my feelings for him were wrong, and yet, I did nothing to stop it." 

Kaoru glanced down at her wrists. They were still slightly discolored from the bruises she received while wearing the handcuffs. She began thinking of Kenshin. The tears that were once threatening, were now streaming down her cheeks.

_"Kenshin..... I'm so sorry for complicating your life even further. I hope you can forgive me."_

Suddenly, Kaoru heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and answered, "Yes, who is it?"

Her secretary Yuri slowly opened the door.

"Excuse me Dr. Kamiya, I really hate to bother you at a time like this, but the ex-warden is here to see you."

"Thank you," Kaoru said while walking over to her desk.

Saitoh casually entered her office with his hands in his pocket. He stood in the middle of the room looking around at all the boxes on the floor.

"If you've come for a counseling session, then you're out of luck," quipped Kaoru. "I don't work here anymore, remember."

Saitoh smirked at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. Kaoru became annoyed as she watch him dangle the cigarette on his lip.

While reaching in his pocket to get a lighter, Kaoru pointed at his cigarette and said, "Don't smoke that smelly thing in my office!"

"Your office? I thought you didn't work here anymore," retorted Saitoh.

"Listen Mr. Fugita... or whatever your real name is, if you didn't come to help me pack, then I want you to leave. I have a lot of packing to do," scowled Kaoru as she shoved some books in the box on her desk.

Saitoh smirked at her again before strolling over to the window. As he looked out the window he said, "I just stopped by to wish you well and to tell you I'm leaving."

"Well, you've done what you wanted. So, goodbye," snapped Kaoru as she shoved more books in the box.

As he turned to leave her office he smiled and said, "Oh... There's one more thing I wanted to do. I wanted to give you a little parting gift. I'm sure you'll love it.... especially since it involves... your boyfriend."

Kaoru jerked her head up at Saitoh and stuttered, "Wha.... What are you talking about? Is he...."

"He's fine," said Saitoh as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Don't just stand there smoking," she fumed, "tell me what's happened to Kenshin!"

"I just heard that his parole has been denied."

Kaoru dropped all the books that were in her hands. "What! Denied? But I thought you said if he helped out he would be granted a full pardon."

"Yes, he would get a full pardon as long as no one challenged his parole," replied Saitoh. "Himura knew what he was getting into. I though he would have told you about that little clause."

"How could you do this to him!" yelled Kaoru as she pounded her fists upon her desk. "Kenshin risked his life for the government and this is what he gets in return? How can you be so cold and unfeeling!"

"I work for the government, I don't have to have feelings," quipped Saitoh.

Kaoru glared at him before saying, "So that's it? You waltz in my office, tell me Kenshin's been denied parole and just leave? Isn't there something else you can do?"

"Yes, I did have a backup plan in mind, that is, until you screwed it up Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I told you not to get involved, but you wouldn't listen," said Saitoh as he glared into her eyes. "I knew that Himura would be able to do the job. So I had no doubt of him getting his full pardon. However, if someone challenged his parole, I knew that I could rely on **you** to defend him in front of the review board. You were his psychiatrist after all. Unfortunately, now that you no longer have a job here, that further complicated the matter. There's nothing either one of us can do."

Kaoru's knees began to weaken causing her to slump into her chair.

_"Oh my god, what have I done?"_

She quickly swiveled her chair around to face the window. "Please leave me now, I have to get back to my packing," replied a depressed Kaoru.

Before leaving the room Saitoh stood near the door and said, "Like I said, there's nothing either one of us can do. However, according to prison policy, if there was someone else who could defend Himura in your place, then maybe he can still get paroled and then recieve a full pardon. But you had better hurry and find someone before the end of the week. Otherwise, it's all over for Himura."

Kaoru quickly turned her chair around to face Saitoh. "What! What did you say," she anxiously asked. "Who am I suppose to get on such short notice?"

"You're a smart woman, figure it out," smirked Saitoh as he left her office.

"Wait!" cried Kaoru as she ran out of her office after Saitoh. She quickly looked down the corridor and saw that he was gone. As she walked back into the reception area, she stood in front of Yuri's desk muttering, "I still have a chance to do something right. But I don't know what to do."

Yuri looked up at Kaoru and saw her standing in front of her desk talking to herself.

"Dr. Kamiya?"

Kaoru was still standing in front of Yuri's desk muttering ideas under her breath.

"Dr. Kamiya?"

"I'm sorry Yuri," said Kaoru. "I guess I was a little preoccupied. What did you want?"

"Why not call that friend of yours?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know, the tall dark guy with the icy blue eyes and strange vibes. Isn't he a psychiatrist too?"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she finally realized who Yuri was talking about. "Yes, that's right. Dr. Aoshi Shinomori."

"Would you like for me to get him on the phone?"

"Uhm.... no," replied Kaoru. "I'll do it."

Before entering her office Yuri said, "Don't worry Dr. Kamiya, everything will be alright. I can feel it. I've always known that you and Mr. Himura were meant for each other. You both have the same vibes."

Kaoru smiled at Yuri while standing in front of her office door and said, "Yes, I guess we do." Then she closed the door and went inside her office.

While picking up the books that fell on the floor, Kaoru found the book that Aoshi had given her. Kaoru looked at the inside cover and smiled upon seeing Aoshi's picture. While tracing his picture with her fingers she became lost in thought.

_"I hope that you will help me Aoshi. I know you'll probably lecture me on how I threw away my career for the love of a prisoner. You'll also scold me for not listening to you and tell me how life with Kenshin will lead to more trouble. But, you don't know Kenshin like I do. Kenshin is a gentle kind hearted man who has suffered many atrocities in his life. I know that he would never hurt me. And if given the chance, I'm sure that he can contribute much to our society. I hope I can convince you to help Kenshin before it is too late."_

As Kaoru put Aoshi's book on the desk, she noticed an odd colored paper.

"What's this?" she asked aloud while picking up the paper. Kaoru's eyes widened upon reading the note that Saitoh had discretely put on her desk. The note read: "The man who is challenging Himura's parole is named Enishi Yukishiro."

Kaoru gasped, _"Enishi Yukishiro. Oh no! I've got to see Aoshi to save Kenshin!"_ Kaoru knocked over a pile of books as she ran out of her office.

Yuri ran out the door behind her yelling, "I'm coming too! Wait for me Dr. Kamiya!"

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twenty-two

  
  
  


_......Kaoru's eyes widened upon reading the note that Saitoh had discretely put on her desk. The note read: "The man who is challenging Himura's parole is named Enishi Yukishiro."_

Kaoru gasped, "Enishi Yukishiro. Oh no! I've got to see Aoshi to save Kenshin!" Kaoru knocked over a pile of books as she ran out of her office.

******************************** 

Early the next morning, Megumi was busy attending to her patients. Sano suddenly burst through the doors of the infirmary heading straight for Kenshin's bed.

"No! Don't disturb him," she said while jerking his arm back. "Leave him be."

"How long is he going to lay there like that," replied Sano as he scowled toward Kenshin. "He can't give up now! I know we can find some other legal crap to beat this thing. Kenshin needs to get up now and fight back instead of lying there like dead wood!"

"Don't be so harsh on him," said Megumi as she glanced over to Kenshin. "Four days ago, Kenshin received many injuries from the physical abuse he sustained during the prison riot. He still blames himself for Kaoru being forced to resign. He had hoped to somehow make it up to her after receiving his full pardon. But upon learning that his parole was being challenged, he's sunken back into a state of Clinical Depression."

Sano arched his eyebrow at her saying, "Clinical depression huh…. Well if you ask me, all he needs is a good swift kick in the butt. That'll get him out of his depressive mood." 

Megumi glared daggers at him while thinking, _"What did I ever see in that insensitive moron."_ She then went over to another patient and began reading his chart.

"Megumi, we're wasting time here," he said while frowning at her. "All I need is just five minutes with him. I know I can get him to...."

"No," she said abruptly cutting him off, "as I told you before, he must not be disturbed," she said while gazing over to his sleeping form.

Sano noticed the way Megumi was looking at Kenshin.

"Oh I get it. Now that Kaoru's out of the picture, you've come up with some fancy medical term so that you can keep him for yourself," he said spitefully. "I've notice how you always manage to keep Kenshin in the infirmary longer than the other inmates. I've also seen how you coddled him and are always gazing at him when he's sleeping. You really like him don't you."

"You jerk!" yelled Megumi as she slapped him in the face. "How dare you insinuate something like that to me!"

"A jerk?" he asked while rubbing his redden cheek. "Is that what you think I am for wanting to help Kenshin?"

"Yes," she scowled back at him. "You are a big dumb jerk with a male ego the size of mars! How could you think that I would do something like that! I know how much Kenshin and Kaoru love each other. I'm not blind!" 

Sano cast his eyes downward and softly stuttered, "I... I'm sorry Megumi."

Megumi turned her back to him and said, "You may not take your job seriously, but I do! I'm a doctor. I'm suppose to show concern and compassion for my patients. That's part of the healing process. Also, my diagnosis of Kenshin's condition is real. Clinical depression is not some "fancy medical term" I made up to "keep Kenshin for myself." According to Kenshin's medical records, he's suffered with that type of depression for years.

Clinical depression can be brought on by psychological, biological, and environmental factors. Kaoru knew this. She worked in psychotherapy sessions in between her other sessions with him. He really was responding to the therapy.

Unfortunately, while I was on lunch break, that Fugita guy visited Kenshin. He told him that his full pardon was denied. When I returned from break, I noticed Kenshin lying in the bed staring blankly at the wall. I tried speaking with him but all I could see was signs of hopelessness, guilt and worthlessness. He's also lost his appetite and hasn't been responding to any medication. That's why I can't allow anyone to disturb him. Kenshin is in no condition to do anything."

"Well, I get depressed too. But I'd rather stand up and fight instead of lying under some rock," he scowled while pounding his fists together.

Megumi glared at him and retorted, "You idiot! You haven't heard a word I said."

"Yeah, I heard what you said," he replied while glaring back at her. "Kenshin isn't going to do nothing, which is fine by me. As far as I'm concerned, he can stay in this rat hole and rot!"

Sano abruptly turned from Megumi and stormed out of the infirmary. Megumi stared at the swinging doors fuming.

_"That moron really knows how to tick me off. Why does he have to be so jealous! He should know how I feel about him by now. Well, I can't spend time worrying about his insecurities. Right now, Kenshin needs my help."_

Megumi glanced down at Kenshin's sleeping form. She noticed that his blanket was beginning to slip off his shoulders. Megumi grabbed the edges of the blanket and gently placed it back upon his shoulders. She leaned over him and whispered into his ear, _"Hurry and get well Kenshin. Kaoru's waiting for you."_

Kenshin didn't respond. A single tear trickled down Megumi's face. _"I hope I can reach him somehow before it is too late."_ She then returned to administering to her other patients.

  


Meanwhile, Kaoru and Yuri were inside a hotel conference room waiting in a long line to see Aoshi. He was promoting another one of his books.

"I really hate these book signing things," sighed Yuri. "They're so boring."

"I agree," replied Kaoru. "But this is the only way I can see Aoshi. He'll probably be catching the 5:00 shuttle to Kyoto after this is over. I just hope I can see him in time before he leaves."

"Why don't you just send him an instant message on his pager," suggested Yuri.

"That's a great idea Yuri," she smiled while pulling out her pager.

Kaoru typed in, "Aoshi... must see you... Urgent!... Kaoru."

While signing another book, Aoshi suddenly received the page. He glanced over and read the message. _"Aoshi... must see you... Urgent!... Kaoru."_ After signing the book, he handed the signed copy to the man standing in front of him. As the man stepped aside, he saw Kaoru standing in the back of the room. He whispered to his assistant, _"I'm taking a short break."_

The assistant placed a sign in front of the pile of books and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking a short break. Please be sure to return for another book signing session with Dr. Shinomori after the break."

As Aoshi neared Kaoru, Yuri smiled and said, "Glad that worked. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."

Aoshi led Kaoru into a private room. After they sat down, icy blue eyes began to stare into anxious blue eyes. Kaoru began fidgeting under his stare.

"What is so urgent that I had to be interrupted for," asked Aoshi as he continue staring at her.

Kaoru took a deep breath before saying, "I need your help in an urgent matter. Kenshin Himura was given the opportunity of a full pardon by a government official. He was chosen to work undercover in a highly confidential government case. There were many illegal deals being transacted inside of the prison he was incarcerated at. Several days ago, with Kenshin's help, the authorities were able to apprehend the criminals. 

I just learned that Kenshin's full pardon was contingent upon no one challenging his parole. Unfortunately, Enishi Yukishiro has challenged his parole. Enishi is Kenshin's brother-in-law. He is the only living relative of Kenshin's deceased wife, Tomoe. 

When researching some of Kenshin's older files, I found many letters from victims and relatives of victims requesting that Kenshin be denied parole. The most outstanding ones were those written by Enishi as a teenager. One year, after he found out that Kenshin was up for parole, Enishi sent in one hundred letters and a petition with 500 signatures on it. His letters and petition greatly impressed the members of the parole board. Kenshin was denied parole that year."

Kaoru paused to see his expression. Aoshi's face showed no signs of cooperation.

"What does all this have to do with me," he coldly replied.

"I.... I need you to represent Kenshin Himura in front of the parole board," she nervously answered. "There will be a full parole board hearing...."

"Wait," he said abruptly cutting her off. "Why can't you do it? You are his psychiatrist. You're in the best position to represent him before the parole board."

Kaoru cast her eyes downward and mumbled, "I can't.... because...." she paused and exhaled deeply before finishing, "because I've been forced to resign." Kaoru took a quick glimpse at Aoshi and saw that he sat displaying no emotions.

_"Oh god why is his face so hard to read?"_

"I.... I finally realize how unprofessionally I acted," uttered Kaoru. "By getting too close to him, I not only jeopardized my career, but I also lost my job. I should have meditated over my course of action before blindly forging ahead. Unfortunately, the damage is done. I don't have a job and Kenshin's full pardon is still pending. There's nothing I can do or say that will change the minds of the parole board about Kenshin. If he isn't represented properly, he'll have to wait another three to five years before he's up for parole again. I would hate to see that happen after he risked his life for our government. That's why I need your help Aoshi. Will you please help me."

There was a long deadening silence between them. Aoshi stood slowly and began walking toward the door.

"Aoshi why," she asked as tears began forming into her eyes. "Why won't you help me? Does our friendship account for anything?"

He stopped in the doorway for a moment. As he listened to her whimper softly he flatly replied, "Friendship has nothing to do with this."

Kaoru cried as she watched her only hope leave the room. _"Kenshin...."_

Upon entering the men's restroom, Aoshi could sense a familiar presence standing behind the door. Aoshi went over to the sink and turned on the faucet. As the water began falling into the drain, Aoshi pretended as if he was washing his hands. A tall lean man stepped out of the shadows, a wisp of smoke following him.

"Why didn't you tell her that you're going to represent Himura," said the man as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Because I wanted her to realize the course of her actions," responded Aoshi as he quickly glanced up into the mirror at the man hidden in the shadow behind the door. "Do you have what I need?" 

"Yes," replied the man before taking a long draw on his cigarette. After exhaling a billowy cloud of smoke he said, "I've taken the liberties of moving the parole hearing to an undisclosed location. The news media has practically camped outside of the prison due to the recent incidents. You'll be contacted later with the location."

Aoshi didn't respond. He kept his hand near the running water in the sink.

"I understand the founder of Victims Speak Out is planning to represent Enishi. Mr. Amakusa Shougo is one of the toughest victims rights advocate there is. Have you heard of him?"

"Vaguely," said Aoshi as icy blue eyes reflected into narrow amber one.

"Well let me refresh your memory," smirked the man. "When Shougo was a child, his family belonged to a small religious sect. They worshipped in seclusion because their religion was not accepted by the community. Unfortunately, their religious activities were eventually discovered. The community leaders decided that their religion should be disbanded. 

One night, some thugs broke into Shougo's home. They murdered his parents right before his eyes. The thugs were eventually caught but soon released due to pressure from the community. Shougo's uncle was angered by the lack of justice. He took Shougo and left the country. As Shougo grew, he learned from his uncle, how to work the legal system. Shougo swore that he would exact revenge. After many years of training, he returned to his parents old community and used the legal knowledge he had acquired to avenge his parents death. Through many court battles, his parents death was finally vindicated. Many people viewed him as a "legal savior."

The man in the shadows grinned wickedly at Aoshi and said, "But... I'm sure you knew all that. I believe your agreeing so quickly to handle this case has nothing to do with your wanting to teach Dr. Kamiya a lesson. I think it's more.... personal."

Aoshi didn't reply. He turned off the running water in the sink and grabbed a paper towel. As he neared the door he shifted a cold stare at the man and said, "Yes.... It is personal. Let's keep it that way." Aoshi then tossed the crumbled paper towel into the garbage bin and then left.

The man smirked to himself as he stepped out of the shadow. The door to the men's room opened slowly as a man dressed in a janitorial outfit entered. He was carrying a bucket and mop. He looked at the tall lean man and asked in a hushed tone, "How did it go with Shinomori?"

"As well as to be expected," answered Saitoh as he stood near the door. "By the way, don't forget to remove the out of order sign when you leave."

"Right," smiled Okita as he placed the mop and pail in the corner.

  


Aoshi returned to the room where he and Kaoru last spoke. Kaoru was still sittiing in the same position with her head lowered. Aoshi stood in the doorway and said, "I'll meet you in your office in an hour. Take out whatever files you feel is pertinent."

"Thank you Aoshi," said Kaoru while bowing in gratitude to him. "Thank you very much for helping me."

Aoshi regarded her with a cold stare before leaving the room.

Kaoru sighed, "I didn't think he was going to do it. I know how he feels about Kenshin. I guess our friendship must mean something for him to have reconsidered. Regardless of his motives, I'm just glad he's going to fight for Kenshin."

Yuri entered the room carrying several bags in her hands. "The shopping is really good around this time of day.... So... how did it go Dr. Kamiya?"

"Dr. Shinomori has agreed to help," answered Kaoru. "We must hurry back to the office to get all of Mr. Himura's files together before he comes."

"Sure thing," smiled Yuri as she followed Kaoru out of the hotel.

  


Upon returning to the book signing session, Aoshi became to replay the latter half of his conversation with Saitoh. 

**Flashback**   
_"... I'm sure your agreeing to handle this case has nothing to do with your wanting to teach Dr. Kamiya a lesson. I think it's more.... personal." _

Aoshi shifted a cold stare and replied, "Yes.... It is personal. Let's keep it that way."   
**End of Flashback**

While signing another book smiled inwardly thinking,

_"Yes, the matter is very personal. My time has finally arrived for my own vengence against Amakusa Shougo. I will make him pay for publically humiliated Misao Makimachi... I swear it."_

  


Later that evening, while scribbling notes on a patient's chart, Megumi noticed the night janitors coming in. She glanced down at her watch noting the time. _"I can't believe how fast the day went by. I better head to my office. I have a couple of reports to fill out before going home."_

After clipping the last patient's chart back upon the bed post she smiled and greeted the janitors.

"Good evening Mr. Oibore, good evening Mr. Kuma."

"Good evening Dr. Takani," they replied in unison.

"Is it that time already," she asked while pointing at her watch.

"Yes Dr. Takani, I guess it is," smiled Kuma.

"I think you need to go home and get some rest," said Oibore. "You seem a littled tired today. Don't worry about things here, old Kuma and I will keep an eye on everything for you."

"Who are you calling old," frowned Kuma. "We're both the same age."

Megumi chuckled and said, "I'm sure both of you "young men" will do a good job of taking care of things while I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Thank you Dr. Takani," smiled Kuma

"Have a nice evening," said Mr. Oibore as he watched her leave the room.

"Did you hear that," asked Kuma, "she called me a young man. Not a bad compliment for a man at the age of sixty."

Oibore shook his head and chucked at his friend.

"I'm going to get fresh towels for the restrooms. I'll be back in a minute," said Kuma as he left the room.

Oibore nodded and then began humming a tune while sweeping the floor. As he neared Kenshin's bed, he glanced down at him. Kenshin lay motionless staring blankly at the wall. Oibore sat in the chair next to Kenshin's bed.

"What's the matter young fellow? You've been lying like that for the past two days. You seemed depressed."

Kenshin didn't respond.

"I know what it is to be depressed," said Oibore. "I've had my bouts of depression from time to time. But, I eventually got over it."

Kenshin slowly shifted his eyes towards Oibore and weakly asked, "How does one "get over" the pain and suffering he caused to his victims?"

Oibore smiled and replied, "When you lived as long as I have, you learn to get over a lot of things. My grandfather use to say that being in a state of depression is like taking your mind and throwing it into Rakuninmura."

Kenshin knitted his brow at Oibore before repeating, "Rakuninmura?"

"You've never heard of Rakuninmura," he asked while noting Kenshin shaking his head. "Well, let me tell you about it. During the Meji Era, Rakuninmura was a place where......"

  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twenty-Three

  
  
  


_.....Kenshin slowly shifted his eyes towards Oibore and weakly asked, "How does one "get over" the pain and suffering he caused to his victims?"_

Oibore smiled and replied, "When you lived as long as I have, you learn to get over a lot of things. My grandfather use to say that being in a state of depression is like taking your mind and throwing it into Rakuninmura."

Kenshin knitted his brow at Oibore before repeating, "Rakuninmura?"

"You've never heard of Rakuninmura," he asked while noting Kenshin shaking his head. "Well, let me tell you about it. During the Meji Era, Rakuninmura was a place where......"

  
********************************   


After listening to Oibore's explanation of Rakuninmura, Kenshin turned to lie flat on his back. As he stared into the ceiling, he softly uttered, "It's still no use. All that you said makes sense, but it's still hard for me to grasp because of the way I feel. I can't find a way out of my depression."

"What are you searching for," asked Oibore.

"Answers," replied Kenshin.

"Life is full of answers my son," responded Oibore. "Which answers do you seek?"

"Answers on how to atone for all the crimes I committed in the past. Answers on how to face the countless victims who had to rebuild their lives after I destroyed it by my carelessness. I wished I could find the answers, but I can't!"

Oibore cast his eyes downward and then looked over to Kenshin. After a long silence he replied, "Is that so? Even in your depressed state, you won't let go of what you're holding so tight in your heart."

While still staring up at the ceiling, Kenshin inwardly repeated the last few words Oibore spoke.

_"...you won't let go of what you're holding so tight in my heart."_

Kenshin turned his head toward Oibore and asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Oibore smiled and replied, "At one point in our lives, we all lose something that is most precious to us. But there's always something deep inside our hearts that we can't bring ourselves to part with. That, my son, is the answer. No matter what any one says, it is our only truth."

Kenshin started thinking about Kaoru and how she exhausted all her efforts for him to get a second chance at life. She threw away her job and chance at a lucrative career because she believed in him deep within her heart. He also thought about Megumi and Sano who always stood by his side, risking their own careers for his sake.

Lastly, he reflected back on his days with Hiko. Kenshin recalled how Hiko taught him the basic principles behind the Hiten Mitsurugi School. Even though he knew he would never wield a sword in modern times, it was the philosophy behind the teaching he could use in order to preserve life. Kenshin finally realized that the training and teachings he learned from his Shishou was something that was embedded deeply inside his heart. It was the one truth that he could never let go.

"I may not ever be able to completely atone for all the wrong that I have committed, but there are some things I can do. I can use my second chance at life to repay the community for the shame I brought upon it. And I can also find happiness in the lives of the people who have believed in me. (_He smiled inwardly as he envisioned Kaoru_) I can do all this by applying the principles and philosophy I learned as a child."

Oibore could sense that Kenshin's spirit was lifted. He used the mop to rise slowly from his chair.

"I guess I better get back to work now and I think you need to try and eat something. I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who's waiting on you. You got to build up your strength if you intend on seeing them again."

Kenshin smiled at Oibore and then slowly sat up and looked over to his tray of food. He pulled it near him and began eating.

Kuma had finished cleaning his area. As he entered the room, he saw Kenshin sitting up eating.

"So, I see the red-headed man finally got up," said Kuma to Oibore.

"Yep, I guess he did," replied Oibore as he mopped the area.

"I wonder what could have gotten him out of his depressive mood? If I had Dr. Takani as my personal doctor, I don't think I would ever get depressed."

"Kuma, you're an old horny fool who wouldn't know what to do with Dr. Takani if she fell in your lap," chuckled Oibore.

"You're just jealous because she likes me better because I'm younger than you," retorted Kuma.

"I'm not going to answer that," said Oibore as he put his mop in a bucket of water. "But I will say this, that young man needed to find the answer to his depression within himself. He had his answer all along but never knew it. He's going to make a fine addition to the community once he get out this place."

"Yes, now that's one thing we both agree on," smiled Kuma. "Say, its almost break time. Want to play a game of checkers?"

"Sure, why not," smiled Oibore as he and Kuma walked out of the infirmary.

Kenshin smiled as he watched the two older men leaving. He pushed the empty tray aside and laid back down. As he closed his eyes he begin thinking about Kaoru.

_"Yes, tomorrow I will do whatever it takes to work toward getting paroled. I want to see Kaoru again. Her innocence, compassion and true desire to help me is what healed my broken heart. Dr. Kaoru Kamiya is my strength and my will to live."_

  


Aoshi and Kaoru were sitting in her office going over Kenshin's files. Yuri brought the last of the files on Kenshin into the office.

"This is everything," said Yuri as she placed a box of files on Kaoru's desk.

"Thank you Yuri," smiled Kaoru.

"I'm really wiped out," she yawned. "I have to go home and get some sleep."

"You've done more than enough for me Yuri. Get home safely," said Kaoru as she escorted Yuri to the door.

Aoshi was sitting quietly reviewing the files. Kaoru noticed that he was making a lot of notes. She poured to cups of tea and walked over to Aoshi handing him a cup.

"Thank you for your help," said Kaoru as she handed him the cup of tea.

"Don't thank me until its over," he replied while keeping his eyes on the files in front of him.

"I understand that the parole board hearing will not be held here. Is it.... because of what I did," she asked while lowering her head.

"Partially, but its also due to all the recent problems surrounding this jail. The board administration didn't want to be prejudice by the recent turn of events. That is why the parole board hearing will be moved to the Kyoto prison."

Kaoru's eyes widen as she asked, "Kyoto prison? Why there?"

"Because that is where Himura was first incarcerated."

"I see," said Kaoru as she jotted down that information. "and who will be the board of parole assistant."

"I've chosen Misao Makimachi."

Kaoru thought for a moment trying to recall where she had heard that name.

"Isn't she the one who was...."

"Yes, publicly humiliated by Amakusa Shougo at a parole board hearing several years ago," said Aoshi as he abruptly cut Kaoru's sentence off. "Misao belonged to the Oniwabanshuu Victims Crisis Center. Her grandfather Okina founded it. He and I are old friends. 

Misao Makimachi was the youngest member of the crisis center. She was a very spirited girl. Her grandfather tried to warn her not to go up against Shougo in the parole hearing of Kaioh. Shougo was far more experienced than Misao was. 

Shougo used his influence in the community to persuade the parole board into releasing Kaioh. Misao didn't have enough support from Kaioh's victims to keep Kaioh from getting paroled. Shougo publicly humiliated her by discrediting her research and all the signed petitions she had.

He claimed that Misao forged the signed petitions. None of Kaioh's victims or their families wanted to support Misao. They were too frightened even to admit to their own signatures. Misao was embarrassed and became disheartened after that incident. Even though it was later proved that she was innocent of what Shougo accused her of, she never represented another victim again.

I encouraged her not to give up and to pursue a career in becoming a Parole Board Assistant. In that way, she would learn the process of parole from the inside, so that one day she could take over the Oniwabanshuu Victims Crisis Center."

"I heard that Shougo-san will be representing Enishi. Does Misao know this?"

"No. But it is not necessary," he flatly replied. "I will personally make sure that her research and reports will be accepted by the parole board and not rejected on account of Shougo."

Kaoru picked up a few papers and started reviewing them while thinking, _"I hope she's strong enough to get the information we need for Kenshin."_

  
  


The next morning, Megumi walked into the infirmary and saw that Kenshin was sitting up. She went over to his bed and checked his chart.

"Good morning Kenshin," she smiled while glancing at his chart. "I see you are feeling better."

"Yes thank you Dr. Takani. I feel much better," he smiled back at her in response.

She glanced over to his breakfast tray and noted that he hand finished his meal. Megumi smiled as she shook the thermometer in her hand and while placing it under his tongue said, "I'm glad to see that you're eating again. I guess getting a good nights rest was what you needed."

Kenshin nodded his head in response with the thermometer still in his mouth.

Megumi checked her watch and then removed the thermometer. "No fever and your blood pressure is back to normal. It looks like you're all ready for action."

"Yes I am," smiled Kenshin. "Thank you for taking care of me Dr. Takani. I hope that I wasn't too much trouble for you and Sano."

Before Megumi could respond, Sano walked in. Megumi glanced over to him as he walked toward them and said, "Speak of the devil."

"Okay fox, why are you calling me names so early in the morning," muffled Sano as he chewed on a fish bone.

"Because its true," said Megumi as she frowned upon seeing the fish bone in his mouth. "Take that thing out of your mouth. It's unsanitary to be chewing that thing around my patients."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he plopped down in a chair next to Kenshin's bed. He then took note of Kenshin's overall appearance. He could see a big improvement.

"Geez Kenshin, you knew I was coming, you could have at least saved some of your breakfast for me," he remarked while glancing over to Kenshin's empty food tray.

Megumi shot a glare over to Sano as she scribbled some notes on Kenshin's chart.

"I hear that you're going to be transferred out of here," said Sano as he leaned closer to Kenshin and spoke in a hushed tone. "Yuri told me that you'll probably be transferred to the prison in Kyoto for the parole hearing that's set for next week."

"To Kyoto? Why," asked Megumi.

"I guess it's because of all the recent events. But that doesn't matter now. The main things is for Kenshin to keep his nose clean until he gets to Kyoto. A lot of eyes will be watching him," he said to Megumi.

Sano shifted his eyes over to Kenshin and said, "You got to make sure to make a good impression on the guards by following every prison rule to the letter."

"Yes, I know," replied Kenshin. "I just hope I can go back to my old cell. I would hate to stay over in Cell Block D."

"Don't worry about that, that Fujita guy already took care of that," said Sano. "I'll make sure you get back over there safe."

"Thank you Sano," smiled Kenshin.

"I'll make sure you can spend one more night in the infirmary. You need to reserve all your strength for what lies ahead."

"Thank you Dr. Takani. Both you and Sano has been of tremendous help," replied Kenshin. "Your kindness will not be forgotten."

"Just leave everything to us, we'll see you through this thing," said Sano as he pat Kenshin on the shoulder.

As Megumi and Sano walked away, Kenshin leaned his back against the bedpost and closed his eyes. 

_"Its strange how I'm starting to feel anxious over this parole hearing. It's not my first. I've attended several hearings during my prison term. I remember how at my first parole hearing I never bothered to show up. My parole was denied as a "no show." I didn't really care at the time. I spent my earlier years of prison reliving my crimes, the police investigations and the trials. When I murdered the street punk and his gang who took Tomoe away from me, I actually believed that there had been a certain inevitability to my actions. I felt no remorse._

It was only after many sessions with the prison psychiatrist and coming in contact with good friends like Sano and Dr. Takani, that my attitude gradually changed. I never imagined myself ever enjoying real freedom again. I had convinced myself that prison was the only way I could atone for my crimes. I grew accustomed to prison life, settling in as it were. That is, until Kaoru came along. She made me want to get a second chance at life. I won't let all her hard work and faith in me be for nothing."

Kenshin finally drifted off to sleep.

  
  


THREE DAYS LATER, Aoshi was back in Kyoto. He stopped by to see his long time friend Okina of the Oniwabanshuu Victims Crisis Center. While sitting down having a cup of tea, the two men started to converse.

"How long has it been Aoshi since we last had a cup of tea together?"

"Too long," replied Aoshi as he slowly sipped his hot tea.

"Thanks for sending me a copy of your new book. I've read it and found many interesting theories in it," said Okina.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he stated without a display of emotions.

"I did as you've asked. I haven't told Misao that you want her to be the parole board assistant over the Himura case," said Okina as he shifted his eyes over to Aoshi.

"Thank you Okina."

"I also heard who will be representing one of Himura's victims. Do you think...."

"Yes," he said with confidence. "I am confident that Misao will complete the job successfully."

Okina smiled and nodded, "Me too."

The front door was opened and closed quickly. A young woman's voice was heard muffled in the background. Aoshi shifted his icy blue eyes toward the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

"Hey gramps, thanks for telling me to bring my umbrella," said the young woman as she neared the room. "I would have gotten soaked had I not brought....."

The young woman abruptly stopped speaking upon seeing icy blue eyes peering up at her. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Hello, Misao."

Okina stood and walked over to Misao and said, "I have some things I must attend to. Why don't you go over and speak with Aoshi until I return."

With that he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his granddaughter's ear while whispering, "Don't screw this up or you'll regret it later. Throw some of your womanly charms at him if you really want him."

Misao frowned as he walked past her thinking, _"I'll get that dirty old man later."_

Misao walked over to the sofa near Aoshi and sat down. She could feel her palms becoming sweaty.

"What brings you over this way Aoshi," she asked cheerfully while trying to hide her nervousness.

"I need to ask something very important of you," he said as he cast his icy blue eyes into her eyes.

"You know I'll always try to help you in anyway. We've known each other for a long time."

"Next week, there will be a parole board hearing at the Kyoto prison. I would like for you to interview Kenshin Himura in preparation of his hearing."

Misao's eyes widened upon hearing Kenshin's name. "Why... Why are you involved with this matter? Wasn't Kenshin Himura the one who..."

"Yes, but that's all in the past," he answered abruptly. "There's another reason I'm handling this case. There will be a victim's right advocate that will be representing one of Himura's victims. His name is..... Amakusa Shougo."

Misao turned her head to face the window. A long pause ensued between Aoshi and Misao. Only the rain was heard falling on to the streets.

Aoshi noticed that Misao's hands began to tremble slightly.

"I.... I don't know... if I can do it," she stuttered while staring out at the rain. "How can you ask me to do this? Don't you remember how he humiliated me," she said as tears stream down her face.

Aoshi moved closer to her and took her slender hands into his. Misao blushed slightly as she glanced down at his hands and then up to meet his eyes.

"I will never forget what Amakusa Shougo did to you," he answered in a quiet tone. "That is why I decided to take over this case. I would like for us to work closely together on this. I am confident that you will succeed."

Misao still didn't respond. She was filled with many emotions. Anger that Aoshi would even suggest that she be in the same room with Amakusa Shougo and yet she felt comfort knowing that they would be working together. She started to thing that this case was what she needed for Aoshi to finally notice her as a woman and not as the young girl he once knew.

As he still held on to her hands, she said, "Yes. I will do it."

Even though he didn't display any outward emotions, Misao knew that he was smiling inwardly.

"We can discuss our strategy tomorrow night over dinner at the Shrebeko," he said.

"I would like that," blushed Misao as she smiled up at him.

Okina peeked around the corner at Aoshi and Misao. He smiled widely when he saw Aoshi holding Misao's hands.

_"Maybe some good will come of this after all. Misao will finally get the man she's been waiting for."_

  
  
  
  
  


_Author's Comments: Konnichiwa minna, Arigatou, for all your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming ^_^. _

I'm glad everyone is still liking the story. Gomen, gomen, gomen, for the slow updates. When writing this story, I have to be in a certain mood. Prison is such a dark subject you know. I get inspired when it rains or when I'm depressed. Now don't go bribing the weather man to make it rain. I am half way done with the next chapter. Actually, I have only a chapter and a half to go. So I just want to say, thanks for sticking around.

Anyhoo, I hoped this chapter worked for every. I'm happy to have finally worked Misao in. And I kept my promise to put in a little Aoshi, Misao waff. So I think I'm doing pretty good with the Sano/Megumi and now Aoshi/Misao waff. I'm working hard to get Kenshin and Kaoru back together. Enishi will make his appearance in the next chapter. Also, for those manga readers, I've changed Kenshin's "one truth" from what it is in the manga to fit this story. Kenshin's one truth had to do with his protection of the ones he cared about while using his sword. Since this is an A/U fic depicting Kenshin's modern day Jinchuu, I thought that using the philosphy and principles he learned from Hiko could be his one truth. I hope that part came out okay.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  



	24. Chapter TwentyFour

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

  


Author's Notes: This is my first Alternate Universe Fanfic about Kenshin and Kaoru falling in love during modern times. It's not your typical love story and it is OOC. (Drama/Angst/Romance) Fatal Love Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

**Please Note:** This story was not written to offend those in the medical profession or in the law enforcement field. It was written from my over-active imagination. The characters, the characters in various professional capacities and the events in this story should not be taken literal in anyway. OOCness and unethical practices will prevail throughout this story. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


**FATAL LOVE**  
Part Twenty-Four

  
  
  


_As Aoshi held on to Misao's hand, she said, "Yes. I will help you."_

Even though he didn't display any outward emotions, Misao knew that he was smiling inwardly.

"We can discuss our strategy tommorrow night over dinner at the Shrebeko," he said.

"I would like that," blushed Misao as she smiled up at him....

  
********************************   


Two days later, Kaoru was lying on her bed staring blankly out the window.

_"Kenshin is probably in Kyoto by now. He's there all alone without any of his friends to support him. I wished I could have gone with him, but that is impossible now. I ruined everything. All the long hours of research and the intense therapy sessions I conducted were discredited by the parole board. There's nothing else I can do for him now but wait."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered his name, _"Kenshin."_

Tae and Tsubame were in the kitchen preparing a meal for Kaoru. Upon hearing the door bell, Tae left Tsubame in charge of watching over the noodles on the stove while she went to answer the door. As she squinted her left eye through the peephole in the door, she saw that it was Megumi. Tae immediately opened the door.

"Megumi, it's good to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you Tae," she answered while standing inside the door. "I just found out from Yuri that Kaoru is still here".

"Yes, Tsubame and I rushed over as soon as we found out." Tae took Megumi's jacket and hung it into the closet. "Yuri gave us Kaoru's spare key so that we could let ourselves in. Tsubame and I have tried everything to cheer Kaoru up. But nothing seems to work. Kaoru's taking this whole matter with Kenshin very hard."

Tsubame entered the living room carrying a tray of hot noodles. She smiled upon seeing Megumi.

"Oh, hello Miss Megumi. It is nice to see you again. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Tsubame, thank you for asking," smiled Megumi in reply. "The noodles on the tray you're holding smells very good. Did you make them yourself?"

Tsubame blushed slightly. "Yes. Would you like some?"

"Maybe later, I think we better go check on Kaoru."

Tae and Tsubame nodded in agreement while following after Megumi as she headed toward Kaoru's bedroom.

Tsubame placed the tray of noodles before Kaoru. "I'm not a good cook like Auntie Tae, but I hope you like the noodles I made. Please have something to eat."

Kaoru shook her head in response. "No thanks... I'm not hungry."

Tsubame lowered her head in disappointment. Tae rested her hand upon Tsubame's shoulder and glared over to Kaoru.

"How rude! Tsubame stood over a hot stove preparing something for you to eat. How can you be so cruel? We're only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for anyone's help," Kaoru sharply replied. "I can take care of myself. I just want to be left alone!"

Megumi glared down at Kaoru. "You're pathetic. A psychiatrist who has been certified to heal, who cannot heal herself. It's no wonder you were asked to resign, you don't have what it takes be a good psychiatrist."

Kaoru sat up abruptly and scowled at Megumi.

"How dare you come into my home and insult me Megumi," seethed Kaoru. "Your sarcasim is totally unwarranted. I am a very good psychiatrist. No matter what anyone says!"

"Then why aren't you in Kyoto with Kenshin giving him the psychological support he needs?" 

"Don't you think I want to be with him right now? This parole board hearing is crucial for both of us." Kaoru felt tears welling up into the corner of her eyes as she thought about Kenshin. She then cast her head downward. "I... I don't want to bring further shame upon Kenshin by being there. Everyone knows that I was forced to resign because of my unprofessional conduct. I've ruined everything for him. I'm sure he wouldn't want me there either."

Tears began streaming down her face. "Please just go away," she cried as she flung her self back down on the bed.

Megumi sat on the side of Kaoru's bed and grabbed Kaoru up by the shoulders.

"Get a grip on yourself," said Megumi as she shook Kaoru harshly. "Kenshin needs you now! You're not doing him or anyone else any good by lying in bed feeling sorry for yourself."

Kaoru threaded her arms upward so as to knock Megumi's hands off her shoulders. "Take your hands off me!"

Tae and Tsubame gasped at Kaoru's sudden abrasive behavior.

Kaoru glared at Megumi and continued yelling. "I don't need your psychologial pity! As I told you before, the members of the parole board will never allow me at the hearing! There's nothing more I can do! Why don't you go!"

"I would go if I had the chance but I have too many patients to attend to. I can't leave them now."

"Are the patients on death row more important than Kenshin's life? You once told me that Kenshin saved your life when a fight broke out between several deranged prisoners in the medical ward. Is this how you repay his bravery?"

Megumi was offended by Kaoru's remark. She took her left hand and aimed it toward Kaoru's cheek in an attempt to slap it. Kaoru quickly blocked Megumi's hand from striking her face.

"You may only know me as a psychiatrist, but I am also the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. How dare you mock my training. I..."

Kaoru's sentence was abruptly caught off when she suddenly noticed Megumi's right hand within inches from her right cheek. Kaoru squinted her eyes awaiting the impact. She slowly opened her eyes one at at time, upon noticing that Megumi hadn't struck her. She glanced up to Megumi.

"Yes, I could tell that you are knowledgable in some form of Kendo, but right now you are not thinking clearly. If you were, you would have been able to anticipate my other hand and block it as well."

Kaoru knew Megumi was right. She recalled a similar situation with her father. Kaoru's father was able to slap her in the face during a practice session when she was caught off guard. Her father scolded her at the time for not concentrating.

_"How could I have been such an idiot? I should have sensed her other hand coming toward my face. I just can't do anything right anymore._

Kaoru lowered her head down toward the floor. Megumi gently lifted Kaoru's chin so that their eyes met.

"Silly girl! Stop feeling with your heart and use your head! You're not acting like the strong young woman I know you can be."

Tears began to roll down Kaoru's face. "You're right Megumi," she whimpered, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to do anything right."

Megumi sighed deeply at her friend before wiping away Kaoru's tears with a tissue.

"You mentioned earlier that the parole board would never allow you at the parole hearing as a psychiatrist. However, it's a known fact that parole board hearings are opened to the public."

Kaoru's eyes grew wide at Megumi as realization sunk in. _"I forgot about that."_

Megumi smiled as she noticed she had finally gotten through to Kaoru. _"It's about time that thick-head tanuki girl got my point. Maybe now she can stop feeling sorry for herself and go after Ken-san."_

Tae could also see the what Megumi said had finally gotten throught to Kaoru. She wasted no time in adding to the conversation.

"That's right Kaoru-chan, you can go to the parole hearing as a concerned member of the community. The parole board can't stop you because you no longer work for the psychiatric ward of the prison...."

"...and technically, I'm not representing Kenshin," added Kaoru as she finished Tae's statement. Kaoru smiled widely at her new found revelation.

"So why are you still sitting around? Hurry and pack your things," urged Megumi. "We don't have time to waste."

Kaoru smiled and jumped out of her bed yelling, "Right! I'm on my way to Kyoto!"

Tae, Megumi and Tsubame all helped Kaoru pack her things for her trip to Kyoto.

  


**IN KYOTO**, Kenshin was sitting in his cell awaiting a visit from the parole board assistant. As he sat, he began pondering over his situation.

_"The parole board assistant will be here soon to interview me. His visit is evident that the process of the parole board hearing is in motion."_

Kenshin glanced outside the window and watched several birds flying effortlessly through the sky.

_"Freedom. It's been a while since I've actually tasted freedom. Several years ago, I chaffed at the idea of being paroled, but now I'm on the path to becoming a free man again. Can I make it on the outside without...."_

Kenshin was shaken out of his musings by the sound of keys rattling outside his cell. He looked up and saw a guard opening the cell door. A petite young woman stepped around the guard and walked over to Kenshin.

"Are you Himura Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded and answered, "Yes."

The young woman smiled and replied, "My name is Makimachi Misao and I'm the parole board assistant here to interview you."

Kenshin smiled and motioned for her to sit on the tatami across from him.

"I understand **this time** you are seeking parole," she snidely stated while keeping a firm eye upon him.

"Hai Officer Makimachi I am," he replied while bowing his head humbly before her.

"You may call me Misao."

"Hai Misao-dono."

Misao studied Kenshin for a moment.

_"Hmmm.... so far he's acting the part of a reformed prisoner, but we'll see how long he can keep this act it up. I won't go easy on him, even if this is a favor for Aoshi."_

"Himura-san, I want you to know that I take my position as paorle board officer very seriously. My position is a symbol of public faith and trust."

"Hai Misao-dono, I understand," responded Kenshin as he kept his head in a respectful position.

"In preparation for our meeting, I've conducted several interviews with your fellow inmates, victims, former attorneys, perspective employers, prison medical personnel, and other interested parties. I've also reviewed the various psychiatric reports, counselor reports, police reports and your recent activities while imprisoned at the Kyoto and Tokyo prisons. I must admit that you have a very colorful record."

Kenshin still sat respectfully before Misao remaining silent.

"In order to finish my evaluation of your suitability for parole I would like to ask you a few questions. First, I would like to know why you choose to be parole? You've waived your rights for parole so many times in the past, why choose parole now?"

Kenshin slowly lifted his head up to meet Misao's. He paused for a moment to contemplate his answer. He then looked directly at her and responded.

"I have finally come to realize that true repentance is more than self-remorse. True repentance is demonstrated through sincere action. I have dishonored my community by the crimes I have committed in the past. I know that I cannot change the past, but I can do something about the future. I can use the education I acquired over the years to give back to my community. I want to help the troubled teens, the homeless and the elderly. I feel I can do the most good for my community by being on the outside with them."

"Very impressive answer," she replied as she rested her pencil on the side of her ear. "But... are you sure your wanting to be parole has nothing to do with Dr. Kaoru Kamiya? The information I received from Tokyo seem to suggest that..."

Kenshin remained emotionless as he looked into her eyes. Misao began to stutter.

"...that... uhm...."

Kenshin could feel her uneasiness. He smiled at her saying, "Hai Misao-dono, what information did you receive from Tokyo?"

Misao was becoming frustrated.

_"Why is he smiling at me like that? I thought he would get nervous if I mentioned Dr. Kamiya's name. But instead, he's smiling. What is he hiding behind that goofy grin?"_

Misao quickly cast her eyes down to her notes. _"Hmm... I guess I will have to try the direct approach. I'm sure that will wipe the smile off his face."_ Misao cleared her throat and proceeded with her investigation.

"My reports say that you and Dr. Kamiya had more than a doctor-patient relationship."

"What kind of relationship would you say we have," asked Kenshin.

"I don't know, you tell me Himura," replied Misao as she carefully watched his response.

"Dr. Kamiya is a well-trained psychiatrist who helps her patients to understand what true remorse is. She has helped many of my fellow inmates to go on to live productive lives after they were paroled. Dr. Kamiya treats all her patients respectfully and professionally, the same as Dr. Genzai had."

Misao scribbled some notes down and closed her folder.

"That will be all for now," she stated as she motioned for the guard to open the cell. "The warden will contact you later regarding your parole status and hearing."

Kenshin sat quietly watching Misao's retreating figure fade into the darkness of the hallway. He folded his arms and lowered his head allowing his long bangs to cover his face.

_"The interview is over. The warden will contact me shortly. And so it begins._ Kenshin exhaled deeply as he thought on Kaoru. _"I wished I could have seen your face one last time before leaving Tokyo. Kaoru...."_

  
**********************  
  


As Misao left the prison yard she recognized the long dark sedan sitting in front of the prison gates. The window on the passenger side lowered slowly as she approached. A small smile played across her lips as she leaned over and peered inside the dark car.

"Need a ride," asked the man inside the car.

"I thought you would never ask," she replied nonchantly while opening the car door and stepping in. After closing the door, Misao opened her bag and pretended to rearrange her papers while taking a quick glimpse at the driver. Her heart began to flutter. But she commanded it to be still.

_"He's as handsome as ever. Aoshi...."_

"How did it go?"

"I think he did well. I feel Himura is ready for the parole board hearing. He stands a good chance of getting paroled from my investigation. However, he will have to go up against Amakusa Shougo and Yukishiro Enishi. They are the real problem. From my research, Enishi is Himura's brother-in-law and the only living relative of Himura's first wife, Tomoe. He has challenged Himura's parole more than once and had Himura's parole overturned. I guess that is why Himura stopped trying to get paroled."

"No, that is not the main reason," Aoshi interjected. "Yukishiro Enishi is secretly involved with the Chinese mafia. I understand several years ago, he had his lackeys pose as Himura's victims. They sent in letters to contest Himura's parole. As extra insurance, Yukishiro bought off a few key members of the parole board adminstration. With those things in place, Himura's parole was overturned."

"That's awful," exclaimed Misao. "And now he's challenging Himura's parole again! Enishi doesn't have the right to challenge Himura's parole. He is still involved with the mafia!"

"That is true, however, no one can prove his involvement," responded Aoshi. "Enishi has never gotten his hands dirty. However, with the latest incident in the Kyoto prison, one of Makoto Shishio's men pointed to Enishi as the mastermind behind the drug smuggling."

"I see...." Misao's eyes suddenly widened. "So that's why he needs Amakusa Shougo to represent him at the parole board. Shougo has a "good" reputation in the public's eye and in the eyes of the Kyoto parole board association. I'm sure Enishi has paid Shougo a large sum to use every dirty trick in the book to keep Himura behind bars. I hate that guy!"

Misao began to shudder the more she thought on Amakusa Shougo.

"No matter what happens, you are not alone in this," said Aoshi as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I will support you. That's a promise."

Misao blushed slightly upon his touch. "Thank you Aoshi."

"We should get going now," he replied as he withdrew his hand and started the car. "It is late and I'm sure you'll need to rest up. I'll stop by your place in the morning. We can plan out our next strategy over breakfast."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," smiled Misao.

Aoshi started the car and began to drive her back to her apartment.

  
**********************  
  
  


Later that night, a secret meeting was being held in the basement of a secluded building. Several men sat in a dark room discussing the events that would unfold within a few days.

"....and that's the way I am going to present our case before the parole board. Himura will never get paroled," smirked Amakusa Shougo. "I am sure of it!"

A long pause fell across the room. Finally, a tall muscular man leaned on the desk toward Shougo. He pushed his dark glasses upon his nose and then ran his hand through his spikey albino hair.

"Your argument does sound convincing," Enishi dryly responded. "However, we cannot forget the fact that Himura assisted the government in the Kyoto prison incident. I am sure the parole board will take that under consideration."

"Don't worry Mr. Yukishiro, I have that all under control."

"I do not tolerate failure Mr. Amakusa," Enishi cooly replied. "I run my organization by one simple rule, 'you fail, you **die**'."

Shougo noted the emphasis on the word die. He took one hand to wipe the sweat off his brow and the other hand to loosen the tie from around his neck.

"I understand Mr. Yukishiro."

Enishi nodded for one of his men to escort Shougo out of the room. When everyone had left, Enishi reached in his top drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him as a small boy standing next to his sister Tomoe. He began tracing over the picture with his fingers. A single teardrop escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek.

_"Sister.... I miss you so much...."_

He wiped the tear from off his cheek as he continued gazing at the picture.

_"Himura is up for parole again. But don't worry, I will avenge your death once more. This time, I will make sure that beast stays behind bars permanently. Once that is done, then I know you will smile for me again."_

  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.........**  
  
  


_Author's Comments: Konnichiwa minna, Gomen for such a long delay. The creative juices stopped flowing for a while for this story. I think my brain is beginning to function again. I hope this chapter came out okay.^_^_

The next chapter will be the last (sob, sob) followed by an epilogue (Yay!). I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and supporting my first A/U fanfic. I would also like to thank all those who've written many emails encouraging me to finish this story. It really helped get me going ^_^. Also, I know Misao seemed a little low key, but this is modern times and I wanted to present her as a classy professional in this story.

Okay, this is just a little reminder. The whole parole board hearing drama in this ficcie will be based off of western culture. In my research I found that parole board hearings differs from state to state in America. In some states, the hearings are opened to the public (including the victims) and in other states, it's restricted. There's a lot of drama surrounding the hearings when it is being challenged by the victims and victims advocates.

Now, as for parole hearings in Japan, well I've only read a little about that. I learned that the prisoners never have contact with the public. The hearing is held between the Warden, a few parole officials and prisoner. The Warden determines the eligibility of the prisoner by their records. The prisoner is present but has no say in anything. So in other words, its sort of a cut and dry process (but don't quote me on it ^_^).

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^

  
  
  



End file.
